Dark Secrets of the Hyuuga Clan
by LadyBardock
Summary: The Hyuuga Clan is very old and has it's dark secrets. Who are the people Hinata met during her mission? and why does nothing add up? My original story based on Naruto's theme and characters! [Hyuuga centric!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , but many characters in this story are my original creations! The same goes with many ideas.

For reviewers – please no flames, if you don't like it – then just close this window and leave me and my story alone. Thank you for reading. If you have any comments of suggestions about possible changes – please write. Constructive criticism will be warmly accepted. I want to apologize if I happen to make any grammatical or orthographical mistakes.

A/N this story had been in my head for a long time now, most of the people showing up in this story are of my creation!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strolling along the narrow path she looked around as if awaiting danger to face her any minute. She moved slowly as if gliding along the perfectly shaped rocky path. She could see everything around her, and yet something told her not to turn the byakugan off and to keep on her toes. For a minute she even considered moving faster but that could meet heading faster towards the danger. She did not let anything seem unusual. She was a bad actress, but unless someone had noticed her byakugan they could not tell if she awaiting them. She carefully assessed the surroundings, the forest was thick in this part, little sun light shining through the branches and leaves. She did not like this forest at all. Even since she was a child the forest was something safe, something known to her very well, but this forest was not that of Konoha. This forest was damp and dark. This forest gave her bad feelings. This forest was dangerous. She knew how to defend herself, she was an experienced kunoichi, moreover she was a Hyuuga. Being a Hyuuga meant being a genius in itself, as long she was not compared with Him.

This mission was driving her crazy. She hated complicated diplomatic missions, every time she tried to convince herself that someone had to do it and that she was the best qualified for the job, but every time she whished she was not sent anywhere_. This mission is a pain in the ass_, she concluded. The journey was too long, the clients were picky, and what made her worry the most, she was sent alone. No other ninja were free, and as the journey was through allied land it was considered to be safe. She whished she had stayed home, or at least that someone would be there to accompany her.

She tried not to think of her bed feelings, and when she reached a safely looking gap in the forest she decided to sit down and rest.

She was getting very worried, she check the map again and nothing was adding up. She was considered to be extremely talented in reading maps but this time something was wrong. On her way back she was to pass by another important client so the route was different then the one she took before. She carefully looked at the map again and began measuring the distance she walked that day and the distances on the map. It did not match. According to the map she should have left the forest several hours ago and this terrain should be empty of all life, not a typical desert but a wasteland where no one normally traveled. That was one of the reasons this mission was considered safe, one way she walked through towns, the other was a safe path with no possible strangers to encounter on the way.

But this map made her worried. This could mean two things, either she made some mistake and went off the normal path (which she considered not possible because the path lead one way) second was even more disturbing, it could also mean that the map was wrong. And if the map was wrong it could mean the whole route was not safe at all. She took out her compass, and checked the directions. She was heading the right way, towards the town which was destination. She ate something quickly and set off along the path again.

_It's impossible that this map was wrong, _she thought_, every map admitted to the achieve of the Hokage is checked. I remembered Tsuande say that no one used this route for a very long time, but someone had made the map. Meaning someone must have been here. _She carefully took a look around, analyzing the forest. It was an old forest, more then 300 years old. _This forest is too old, according to the map this is a wasteland so even if the forest would start to grow it could never be this old._ She looked again at her map looking for a possible indication when it was made. On the left bottom she noticed the signature of the person who made the map, it was unreadable, but the date was there as well. _Almost 50 years ago? That's really long. But still this forest is much much older. According to the compass I am going in the right direction. I have only two possibilities, I can turn back and go the same route I left Konoha and at the same time fail an important part of my mission. Or I can continue this path, and try to get there anyway and maybe make an updated map when I come home. Two birds with one stone. _She smiled to herself. She wanted to do it, all her instincts told her to go back, but finally she had a chance. A chance to do something important. _Maybe there was something hidden here? Maybe there was a reason why this map was changed? If the Hokage had information of the kind she would have told me, _She concluded_, but maybe the Hokage does not know anything about it. Maybe someone made this map to deceive Konoha from seeing something important. This mission may turn out not to be safe and diplomatic at all, _suddenly struck her, _but I'm not going back, This is my mission and I will handle it. _

She walked almost all day and saw no one. No villages, no towns, no houses. _At least this part of the information is correct no people seem to live here._

She made a small camp when the sun set, and she slept on a branch of a big tree.

The next day she set off early, according to the distance, if she went in the right direction without any obstacles she should reach the town in five days. She considered running in the trees but it did not seem safe. The trees were old and a lot of branches were decaying. One false step and she could land on the ground with no one to help her. Safety comes first, she was alone and getting injured without anyone around to help was the most dangerous thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell did she get passed that genjutsu?"

"Don't ask me, most people come running away scared shitless even when approaching it, she somehow passed through it."

"I thought the genjutsu was faultless. It's got a 20 kilometer range!"

"You're right, in theory it is, but considering various factors and variables we must consider that someone could go through it. We go through it many times and nothing happens."

"We are different, we know about it!"

"Yes, but let's made a little hypothesis, maybe she is very determined, maybe she thinks she is strong enough to deal with the feeling of danger the genjutsu causes."

"Or maybe the genjutsu just did not work. But that doesn't change the fact that she should not be here, and moreover it doesn't change the fact that we need to find a way to make her go back "

"I think making her go back is not an option anymore, she is too close."

"So what are we going to do about this shitty situation?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours of traveling she could feel the fear slowly diminish. _Strange, this is very strange. Why was I scared so much just two days ago and why I do feel better now? _She turned on her byakugan again. But nothing unusual was in sight. She continued to go along the rocky path. The forest seemed endless, and path was boring. She looked at the map again. _According to this my journey through this land should end in a forest as well. Maybe this forest just does not end until the town. I think it might be possible. _She turned off her byakugan and relaxed a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We gotta do something fast, if she continues at this speed she will be there by night fall!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! I know that!"

"Shut up you two! We need to make a decision here, not yell at each other."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well we cannot let her walk this way, and…"

"And if we continue to walk around her like some fucking idiots we will never make her go back."

"Will you please shut up for a minute? I'm trying to think! Hey Genius what do you think about this?"

"Why are you asking me? This is your job to keep the perimeter safe, I'm just here because I have nothing better to do. "

"Maybe we should just go to her and ask her to leave?"

"Are you stupid or something? Look at her! She's a ninja! Would you just turn back after several days of travel just because some stranger asks you to do that?"

"Leave her alone! Asking simple questions sometimes gives the best results."

"Sorry, I just wanted to help. How do you know she's a ninja? He did not come that close to her…"

"No other person would be brave enough to enter this forest. I wish we could come closer to take a look at her distinctions. Knowing the name of her village would definitely help establish how we have to deal with her."

"Shit! Why do we always get the lamest missions?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could not shake the feeling that someone or something was watching her. It followed her since morning as if a fatum. She told herself again and again that it's simply the loneliness that's making her paranoid, but on the other hand something made her keep her guard. She turned on her byakugan several times that day, but noticed nothing. No one. She decided to rest a bit and meditate. A thought came to her mind not so long ago, maybe she can't see the danger with her byakugan, not because the danger is not there, but maybe because she cannot concentrate her byakugan well enough to see at a larger distance. She felt really scared. This was not normal. She sat down drank and ate a bit, and positioned herself in the lotus position. She put her hands on the knees and tuned on her kekei genkai. She had to make sure. She slowly swept the closest range, nothing, then she went further, nothing, 400 meters, nothing, 500 meters nothing, 600 meters nothing, she concentrated even harder, _More I have to do more!_ 1000 meters, 1500 meters, 2000 meters! She closed her eyes at shock. She concentrated even herder to identify the people she could finally notice. Five, no! six people! Perfectly hidden in the forest as if a part of it. She was surrounded. She concentrated even harder, five were men, and one woman. Two were behind her, two in front of her, and one on each side. _Don't panic, don't panic. If they were to kill me they would have done it already. I'm outnumbered by far, so I can't fight them all. They are not ordinary people, no one but shinobi could hide so well and observe me from such a distance. I can't run away and I can't hide. What can I do? _She could feel her heart pound and panic slowly coming deeper into her thoughts. _I'm surrounded, they are keeping a perimeter of 2 kilometers around me. No matter which direction I choose there is someone there to stop me. How can they do it? How can they see me despite the distance? It took me really a long time to spot them and I have the byakugan! _The last thought made her really scared. These could not be ordinary shinobi, they had to be very good shinobi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey why do you think she is doing there? It's been almost half an hour since she stopped."

"No idea, I can't see her well at this distance."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure she is there?"

"Yeah I can smell her."

"What's it like?"

"What? Her smell? Nice, girly."

"Why can't we go closer to take a look? I have never seen any shinobi from other villages…"

"Because she could discover us."

"I think she already has…" a third voice came from the leaves as one more shinobi came up to them.

"She has? But how?"

"I don't know, but I think this time we should go closer and just ask her. Let's go get the others."

"All right Genius! Lead the way!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey eyes hurt but she did not let her byakugan go off. She could see the person from her right go towards the two men in front of her, they went on towards the woman on the left and finally towards the last two people from her back. She was tired, her neck was stiff and her eyes hurt. She knew her byakugan was weak, but she did not dare let them out of her sight.

She could see them talk and argue, someone was waving his hands in fury as If totally not agree with what the other people proposed. _What a strange group, it seems as if they don't have a leader at all._ Then she noticed them get on the path and she no doubt they were coming towards her, all six of them. She turned off her byakugan and decided to rest the last few minutes she had before facing them. She just sat there, drank and bit of water and waited.

She waited what seemed to be hours, but in fact she knew it was just more or less fifteen minutes. She calculated that they should have reached her already, so she turned on her byakugan to make sure about their ware bouts. She was surrounded again, but this time they were really close. She decided she had to so something, it was a pitiful to die and not know why or who had killed you.

"Will you please come out? I know you are there. All six of you." She said out loud.

She didn't have to wait long for a reaction. They all came and stood again in a circle around her. The only woman was on her left again. She took a closer look at the attackers. The woman was rather a girl of more or less seventeen years old meaning she was her age. She had short black curly hair, and eyes covered with dark sunglasses. She noticed all of them were more or less the same age. And to her surprise there were two pairs of identical twins. One pair had dark brown hair and brown eyes, both were slim and tall. The other twins were really muscular, reminding her much of Choji but with much more muscles. They had blonde hair, and light green eyes much like Kiba's animal-like eyes. The last person was the most distinctive one. He had alight red hair like Gaara, and she could not see his eyes because his head protector was covering them tightly.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she asked them trying to remain calm and not to show any fear.

Then she heard a whisper coming from the brunette twins standing in front of her. "She has the byakugan, that's why she could spot us out so easily." Suddenly they gave up their circle alignment around her and all stood in front of her.

"Indeed she has the byakugan. Meaning she must be a Hyuuga." Said the red haired boy.

"A Hyuuga? But that's impossible isn't it?" asked one of the brunette twins.

"Yes I am a Hyuuga. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I come for Konoha The village…

"Hidden in the leaves" the girl finished for her.

"Why are you here?" one of the blonde boys demanded.

"I am on a diplomatic mission, this route was to take me to my next destination."

"Why didn't you turn back?" the other blonde asked obsessively.

"I am on a mission, and I was ordered to take this route."

"So that explains how she go pass the shield."

"Indeed it does." Said the other brunette confirming his brother's conclusion.


	2. Chapter 2

They all stared at her, and she did not know what to think about them. Their attitude was not hostile for which she was relived. But she couldn't shake the thought that they are not friendly at all. She was scared and tired, her eyes hurt her, and now she was getting more and more worried. She tried to stand up but her legs failed her, she tripped and she would have fallen to the ground if not for the girl. She ran up to her and helped her up, but for Hinata the whole situation was too much to bare, soon it all turned black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! What now?"

"Well we cannot convince her to go back now, she is in no condition to return from where she came…"

"Taking her home is not an option as well, and we can't just leave her here…."

"Well there might be a way… She is a Hyuuga, and look at her hair it's blue! I think you all know what that means… I think we can take her with us. She needs medical attention and the situation needs to be resolved."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in darkness. She had a huge head ache and she felt hungry. She reached out to identify where she was but soon a gentile hand helped her up. Someone turned on the light and handed her a glass of water. She looked up to the same eyes as she had. Hyuuga eyes, she was looking into the eyes of the same girl she saw on the path.

"Carefully, I'll bring you more water soon, now you need to drink this medicine" she said handing her another glass with something orange in it.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked.

"You're in my room" came the answer.

Hinata slowly took a look around the room she was in. There were two twins beds near each other, the room was painted in red flowers, the curtains were light pink, it was big but cozy at the same time. She had no doubt it was the girls room. There were a lot of books on the floor pilled up, and a lot of plants and flowers.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"You fainted on the path, and we decided that taking you in was the only option. You needed medical attention, and we just couldn't leave you there. It's against the rules to bring strangers into the village but as you are a Hyuuga we decided to make an exception."

"What happened to me?"

"Well you've been unconscious for almost three weeks. Our doctor identified that you had a byakugan failure and inflammation. So the treatment was long and risky but we've managed to beat it."

"A Byakugan inflammation?"

"Yes, it happens sometimes when a person over pushes the byakugan, in your case the reason for it was that your byakugan type does not match the techniques you used. So when you forced it to see in a larger distance it failed. You were lucky we were there, and you were lucky that you are here, I think there are no other doctors in the world who know how to deal with byakugan illnesses."

"What's wrong with my byakugan?"

"Well fortunately for you help came in time, so nothing is wrong now. We managed to save your byakugan and your eye sight."

"My eye sight?"

"Yes, one of the possible consequences of untreated or wrongly treated byakugan illness is blindness. We had cases like that in the family. That's why I can't use my byakugan, it's too weak and if I overuse it I might…" Tears came into the girls eyes, Hinata held her hand tighter into hers.

"You said something about byakugan types, what do you mean?"

"There are three byakugans, one is the classical most common one, and there are two more, some people are natural born to use the other two, but they need to be taught how to do it. If a person having a more advanced byakugan uses the basic he might loose the advanced version."

"Advanced version?"

"Yes there are two one is the tribyakugan and the other is the slybyakugan. A person born naturally will seem to have a weak normal byakugan but in fact the other version can be very strong. You have a strong slybyakugan that's why your normal is weak and that why when you pushed too hard your normal byakugan failed. You were really lucky…"

"How can you tell which byakugan I have?" Hinata whispered.

"You're hair… All blue haired Hyuuga are slybyakugan users. You did not know that?"

"No, no one in my family uses any other byakugan, and no one in my family had blue hair expect my mother…"

"Your mother? What was her name?"

"Her name was Harumi Hyuuga."

"Harumi? Well then it explains it all…" The girl whispered to herself.

"If your mother was Harumi then we are almost like sisters!" The girl smiled to her. "Harumi Solano –Hyuga was the half sister of my grandfather!" she said.

"What's you name?" Hinata asked.

"Oh sorry silly me! My name is Halante Solano-Hyuuga. Nice to meet you Hinata." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Halante" Hinata smiled back.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"Ok give me just a minute I'll go get something." She smiled and ran out of the room.

Hinata had a minute to consume the information she was just give. Slybyakugan, she wondered it sounded nice. It sounded strong.

She looked outside the window it was very dark, it must have been the middle of the night. She wondered if Konoha had sent someone to search for her. Three weeks, she was to return to Konoha a week ago, so it would take at least one more week before a team would be sent to find her.

She could feel her head pound, all this stress was a bit too much for her, so she was very grateful when Halante came back with two sandwiched and some sleeping pills.

When Halante gave her a glass of water to swallow the pills she noticed something. She moved her hand towards Halante's fringe and reveled what was hidden normally, the curse mark. Halante smiled sadly at her. She smiled back, it didn't matter to her, even if she had the curse mark she still was a girl who deserved her respect.


	3. Chapter 3

„So do you live here alone?" Hinata asked the next morning. They were both still in their beds just chatting trying to get to know each other.

"No, but there is only more person living here, Remy, you saw him when we rescued you, he is the boy with the red hair."

"Is he a Hyuuga as well?"

"He's much more… Well you could call him a Hyuuga too, he is a tribyakugan user, that's why we could find you so easily and coordinate our moves easily. In theory he is the head of this part of the Hyuuga clan."

"In theory?"

"Well, it's just me and him left, and several people who have traces of Hyuuga blood but are not Hyuuga. Of the adults only uncle Preston is left, and he does not live with us."

"So who is the leader?"

"My grandfather decided long ago to give the Hyuuga leadership to the leader of the village. It made things easier for him, he hated all the formal things and decisions. In fact I think he only made several decision during the whole time he was the proper leader." Halante smiled towards Hinata "One of the most important decision was to join the main and branch family, so even tough I have the curse mark, it does not matter anymore."

"What happened to other members of the family?" Hinata asked.

"It's a long and sad story. I knew several other members of the clan when I was a child. But… you know my curse mark, it was made by several members of the main clan after my grandfather issued the joining edict. They went behind his back and marked me, which made him really mad. He killed them all…" she finished quietly. "As to other members, I've heard about your mother and her best friend Ayumi Solano-Hyuuga, which was a branch member. They both had a fight with my grandfather and they left the village before I was born. I think grandfather wanted to go and search for them many times, but he was very proud."

"You loved your grandfather?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, he was a great man, he was more like a father to me, both my parents died when I was very little…" Halante explained.

"What about Remy?"

"Well it's really hard to explain, I think it's easiest said that he's my uncle. He is the son and heir of my grandfather, and in theory he should be head of this part of the clan."

"You're uncle? But he's more or less your age!"

"He's a year older, and I know it's strange…" Halante gave her a faint smile "I think we should get up, the bathroom is the second door on the right." She said getting up. She walked up to the wardrobe and she took out some clothes. "Here you are, these should fit you well, we are more or less the same size." Halante smiled.

"Maybe you should use the bathroom first, and what about my clothes?" Hinata asked not willing to be burden.

"Don't worry I got too much clothes anyway, and I'll go use a bathroom in another room. I'll see you soon." She smiled and walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata took a shower still feeling a bit weary. She put on the clothes she was given and noticed they were probably new. The colors where different then her normal colors, and different from colors she saw Halante wear. The trousers were just to her knees, they were made of some thick cloth and had a nice deep blue color. The t-shirt was white and classical, but the jacket was something beautiful. It had a hood, it was made of a very soft fabric, and the color was matching the trousers, only the sleeves were white. When she turned around to see herself in the mirror she noticed the Hyuuga symbol on the back. It was rather big and nicely embroidered. Taking one more look at herself she noticed the color of the jacket and trousers matched the color of her hair. She smiled, she thought she looked really nice.

Halante came back to the room almost in the same time as Hinata. She was dressed in black with several red accents. Her hair was even more curly now because it was still a bit wet. Hinata thought she looked cute.

"So how do you like the clothes?" Halante asked twitching her fingers doing the same thing Hinata usually does when she was nervous.

"They are beautiful, thank you." Hinata replied. Halante blushed a bit. Then Hinata realized it "You made these clothes for me?" she asked. Halante just nodded her head. Hinata was shocked no one ever gave her anything, not even her family. And this girl thought of her and prepared these clothes for her. When they went out of the room and walked by a big mirror a thought stuck Hinata. _We look very alike, only the hair and clothes are different._ _And I think we are the same in character as well._ The last thought made her really happy. It made her feel safe.

The house was really big, and soon she realized it was not a house at all, it was a castle! There were many room, most empty, soon Halante showed her the most important part, the dining room, the kitchen, and living room with a huge fire place. And then they entered the main corridor leading to the entrance. Hinata stopped every once in a while to take a look at the paintings hanging in the hall, and Halante explained to her who or what she was looking at.

At first most of the painting were drawings of buildings, or landscape views, and Halanate had told her it was her grandfather who had painted them. "He liked buildings very much, he designed most of the buildings in the town."

"Did he design this place as well?"

"No this castle is much older and was build by his grandfather."

Soon the paintings changed, more people appeared. Hinata could read the names of the people because every painting was carefully signed. A lot of Hyuuga, a lot of Solano, and soon more new names came up, the Almeno, and to her surprise the Uchiha.

"Why are all these people here?"

"They are all family." Halante did not say more.

One person drawed Hinata's attention, a woman in blue with beautiful blue hair. She did not need to read the sign to know who she was, it was her own mother. She was with another woman, the sign said it was Ayumi. Next to that painting was a man, he was dressed in red, with a head protector covering his eyes. "This is my grandfather" Halante explained. The sign said Ritter Solano-Hyuuga. He was just like Remy, almost in every detail. Hinata noticed Halante's sad eyes and heard a soft whisper "I wish I had inherited even half of what he was." Halante turned away, and Hinata pretended she did not hear anything.

"There is one thing you must remember, the kitchen is a secret place, and Remy does not like people coming there often, he cooks everything we eat in this house, and soon you will notice a lot of people come here just for the food." Halante smiled at her. "Remy can be rather nasty, and he gets strange humors, but one thing makes everyone forgive him, that is his cooking. You'll see at dinner, let's go and get some breakfast."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came back to the dining room only to notice that breakfast was already waiting for them on the table. No sign of the other inhabitant of the household. The girls smile to each other, and began to eat.

"So do you train any ninja techniques?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I normally do, but my team is on mission now, and I had to stay because of my problems with my byakugan. As soon as they come back I will continue my training." Halante explained. "When they come back you could train with us if you like…" she proposed.

"That would be nice." Hinata replied finishing her meal.

"You were right, this cooking was extraordinary… Halante?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I was wondering, you said that a slybyakugan user must be taught how to use it, do you know anyone who could help me?"

"I'll talk with Remy and uncle Preston and I will see what can be done for you. Would you like to see my garden?" Hinata nodded her head in response. "I'm not allowed to let you run around too much, but the garden is just a step away."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The garden was much like the one Hinata had next to her home. Almost all the same herbs and flowers, which made her feel very comfortable. She felt very good in Halante's presence. Once someone had told her that everyone in his life meets a special friend. With Halante she felt that way, they thought in the same way, they liked the same things, and they were alike. She felt as if Halante had been her best friend since ever, and it felt good to be here.

After a long conversation about flowers, trees, and all the elements of the garden both girls sat down on a benched and watched birds playing in the grass.

"My village will come looking after me" Hinata began to speak. "I've been gone for almost five weeks, I should have returned home a week ago. My father and my leader will send someone to find me."

"You think they will come here?" Halante asked.

"Yes they know the route I was to take."

"So we better warn our leader. I will leave you here, please don't go anywhere or I'll get into trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

Halante came back after four long hours. From just one look at her Hinata could tell something was wrong. Halante sat next to her on the grass in the garden and began to cry. She hugged her and asked what was wrong.

"You know out village has very strict rules. And according to one of them no strangers are allowed in. Entering the village is punishable by death…" Halante made a loud sob " We thought that because you're a Hyuuga and because you're her daughter it was ok to bring you here. But the council said it did not justify our actions. Me and Remy had to make deal with the council. I'm sorry Hinata…"

"What kind of deal?" Hinata whispered.

" Because of Remy's support the council agreed not to kill you, but you will have to leave as soon as the people looking for you arrive. And you will never be able to come back or speak of this place. You will have to swear it. They have to make sure you will not tell anybody about what you saw or learned here, so Remy is to make a special jutsu on you. I don't think he'll use the forgetting jutsu, but as I spoke with him he said he will use a curse jutsu that will hurt you every time you break your word… I'm so sorry Hinata.."

"So you only want me to keep my word and never speak of you and this place?"

"Yes that's the best we could negotiate in front of the council. During your last days here you cannot met anyone outside this household and you have to stay here."

"Don't worry Halante I know how to keep my word. And I will never break it. So I will never see you again?" She said sadly.

"Not exactly" they both turned to the person entering the garden. It was the red haired boy again.

"You are not allowed to come here, but that doesn't mean she can't go to Konoha to visit you." Remy told them.

Halante stopped crying "Really?"

"Yes really, you don't need to worry, as soon as Mal comes back from his mission the decision of the council will probably be annulated." He told them.

"Annulated, but why?"

"The council did not take into consideration many facts, first of all living in this village is a birth right, and despite the fact that your mother was officially banished, you are related to the Solano-Hyuuga and it cannot be erased. Secondly, It's simply unfair, you were ill and we had to bring you in, saving other people's lives is one of the rights we have. Thirdly, I really don't think Mal would allow anyone or anything to hurt you Halante, and banishing your newly found sister would hurt you." He finished his monologue.

"You really think he would do that for me?" Halante asked quietly.

"Why do you doubt him? The village is changing, our clans are changing, and he told me he intends to change many of the law that bind us. Hinata you will have to leave this village soon and make the oath, but one day it will be possible for you to return, and one day many things will be different."

"So what do we do now?" Halante asked him.

"What do you mean what? We will train her." He smiled at both of the girls still sitting on the grass with shock on their faces. "Or to me more precise I will train you both. But we have to wait for nightfall, because we can't let anyone know about it. See you both later!" He said and left both girls in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It makes me wonder.."

"What Halante?" asked Hinata helping her plant some herbs in the greenhouse.

"Well Remy never ever trained with me. My grandfather taught me, but Remy never took part in it. So his proposition is a shock to me. He doesn't like me too much, so I always avoided him and he avoided me. This is really strange. You know I am the weak and untalented. He got all the Solano-Hyuuga blood could offer to anyone… and I am nothing…"

"Sounds like a lot of what I get with my cousin Neji. I am the weak and he is the strong and talented. My father refused to train me and now he trains him. Neji hates me, I am the heir of the clan and he is a branch member… "

"I know what you mean." Halante smiled sadly at her. "Well they may be better fighters then us, but I doubt they know all the herbs and plants we do" She smiled. "And I doubt if Remy helped anyone ever in his life. I think that a person is what he or she gives to others, not what blood flows in the veins."

"I couldn't agree with you more… With Neji I know how he feels and I try to sooth his pain… but instead of any help he almost killed me during one match we had several years ago…"

"That's awful… And that a lot like Remy is. The thing is that if Remy tried to kill anyone that person would die for sure. He's too strong, that's why he makes me scared all the time."

"What do you think he'll try to teach us?" asked Hinata curiously.

"I really don't know, grandfather taught him much more then I could ever learn. He learned very fast, and his proper training ended even before grandfather's death. While my training, well I prefer reading books as you probably noticed. I got several nice book about plants written probably by your mother, would you like to take a look at them after dinner?"

Hinata nodded her head, she had very little things left after her mother so one more thing to cherish was very important to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was awaiting them on the table when they came back into the house. Again they ate alone, without seeing a trace of Remy.

"Would you like to go and see those books?" Halante proposed again leading Hinata back to her room. They found four books on herbs among those piles on the floor, they sat on Halante's bed and began to read and analyze them. Two were written in some strange language which sounded familiar to Hinata, and other two were in the common speech. Those last were written in soft female calligraphy Hianta could easily recognize.

"I noticed that parts of these books are just translations of these older ones, but there are many things added. Your mom must have been very good in this."

"Yes I believe she was" Hinata replied. "I try to keep her garden in order, that's why I have so many plants there. When I was little we used to spend most of the time in the garden. Now I have little time for it, I have to train, I have missions and a lot of duties. My little sister does not like herbs at all, so I can't count on her."

"You have a little sister?" Halante said "I always wanted to have one! You're so lucky…"

"Well Hanabi would make you change your mind about sisters. She's not all like me, she's not like mom too. She's much more talented them I am and father keeps telling me that. She's rather mean to me… and I avoid her. Sometimes I feel like she is not my sister at all, we are that much different…"

"Well I don't need to dream about a sister anymore." Halante smiled "I found you and that's all I need."

"I have one question Halante, Who is that Mal Remy spoke of, and why would he do something like that for you?" Halante's face turned red hearing those questions.

"Well…" she began to twitch her fingers "Well, he is the future leader of the village." She spat out those words in a hurry and turned even redder.

"And?" Hinata wanted to hear more and Halante's blush only made her more curious.

"And he asked me to marry him some time ago…" Halante finished.

"And?"

"And nothing, I fainted and didn't reply." Halante turned her face down.

"And what would you reply?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I really don't know… It's not that I don't like him or anything…" Halante looked away from Hinata "But it's just that he makes me scared. And I make a fool of myself in front of him all the time…"

"What do you mean by making a fool of yourself?" Hinata asked when Halante's face finally turned back to her normal pale color.

"Well I faint all the time, say stupid things, he must think I'm some kind of idiot… And it's not only that, I just feel that I'm not worth him. He's so smart and strong, and I'm so… pitiful!"

"Halante if you are pitiful then what am I? " Hinata whispered to herself.

After several minutes Halante looked at her and asked a question Hinata never expected.

"Have you ever kissed with a boy?"

This time Hinata turned red. "No I haven't, Have you?"

"No I haven't, but come to think of it I would like Mal to kiss me…" Halante blushed again. "But if he would I would probably faint and stay in a come for weeks!" She began to laugh. Hinata joined her.

"I would probably do the same if Naruto ever kissed me." Hinata told her.

"Who is Naruto?" Halante asked.

"A boy from our village, but ,you know, he's in love with a friend of mine… and come to think of it I'm not sure If I want him to kiss me…" Hinata made a strange smirk to herself.

"Then who would you like to kiss?" Halante laughed at her.

"Why would I tell you sis?" Hinata teased her.

"Why you!" Halante grabbed a pillow and threw it at Hinata. Both girls fell on the bed and laughed.

Hinata could not remember a time when she felt so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji had been summoned by Lord Hyuuga and the Hokage for a special meeting. It was rare that Lord Hiashi had meetings with the Hokage and it was even more rare that they would have someone else joining.

He entered the Hokage's office. He noticed Shizume who was nervously looking for something, Tsuande was sitting at her desk and Lord Hiashi was standing just to her right.

"You called me Hokage-sama." Neji said when walking in.

"Yes, there is a very important mission, and you have to leave soon." Said Tsunade. "You will take a team of five people with you, Rock Lee, TenTen, Matito Gai, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

"Yes Hokage-sama. What is the mission?" He asked looking curiously at the Hokage and Lord Hyuuga.

"To rescue my daughter and the heir of our clan." Replied Lord Hyuuga to his question.

"Rescue Hinata-sama?" Neji went pale "What happened to her?"

"Shizume have you found the copy of the map already?" yelled Tsunade.

"Yes here it is, and here are the copies of Hinata-sama's mission." Said Shizume trying to catch her breath.

"Hinata-sama left for a mission over five weeks ago. She was sent on a simple diplomatic mission. The mission was considered to be safe, so she was sent alone…"

"You sent her all by herself?" interrupted Neji.

"Yes, it was a simple task, and we had no other ninja's free to join her. It's not her first solo mission, and all the previous ones she completed perfectly and ahead of time. Coming back to the subject, she left five weeks ago, and she should have come back almost a week ago. At first we considered it a delay, but the prolonging of her being late made Lord Hyuuga worry. If she is safe and on the way home you should encounter her on this road." She pointed on the map. " But if in two- three days you won't see her, then you have to conduct and full search and rescue operation."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Said Neji. "We will leave as soon as possible."

"I'm counting on you Neji." Said Lord HHHyuuga just before Neji rushed out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the squad were already waiting for him in front of the building.

"So what adventurous mission do we have this time? Smiled Lee.

"Let's hope it's not adventurous at all, we have to find and rescue Hinata-Sama." Said Neji.

Shino and Kiba went pale, and the rest of the team were in shock.

"Here are the details" he gave them copies of the papers. "We will leave Konoha in one hour, be ready at the north gate." Neji told them and rushed home to get ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was in front of the gate slightly ahead of time, he noticed Shino was there as well. The bug boy was sitting on the grass and carefully looking at the map.

"If she was coming back home she should be on this road." Shino said pointing at the map.

"But if she's not then we'll have to go step by step every stage of her mission to asses where she disappeared." Said Neji.

"Yes, it's very unlikely for her to be late, so I assume we should hurry."

"I agree" replied Neji.

Soon Kiba and the other joined them and they were off.

For two days they wandered on the road which lead to Konoha, but there was no sight of her anywhere. Soon the realized they have to moved fast and head according to Hinata's mission plans. In the first locations every one spoke highly of Hinata, so it was obvious she completed this part of her mission. The visited the last town before the longest part of the trip and still it was evident that she left it safely.

Almost ten days after leaving Konoha the six man team stood in front of a damp and dark forest.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" whispered TenTen just before they entered the forest following a path made of white stones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of fear did not leave them. It made them all feel very uncomfortable, Akamaru almost refused to walk into the forest, and only the thought of finding Hinata made them go on. They tried to walk in the branches, but soon the realized it was dangerous not only because the branches were rotten, but because they could easily loose their way. They walked along the stone path for almost five days when they came into a nice meadow.

They decided to take a rest. Just as they were settling on the grass, Neji sensed movement. He turned on his byakugan alerting everyone but before any of them could make a move a kunai was thrown just above Neji's head. Neji jumped away thinking it was kunai with an explosive tag. But the attacker had already disappeared.

"Did you noticed that Neji? That was really fast…" whispered Lee.

"No I couldn't get that person, the movement was too fast and he is out of my range already."

"Look at the Kunai" said TenTen.

They all approached the tree.

"It's not an explosive tag! It doesn't smell dangerous" said Kiba.

"I think we should take a closer look." Said Shino.

Gai walked up to the tree and removed the kunai with the tag.

"It looks more like a message" he said removing the paper and unfolding it.

"If you are looking for Hinata Hyuuga, wait here, she will be joining you shortly" He read out loud.

They all looked at each other in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

„May I take a look at this kunai?" TenTen asked.

Gai handed her the weapon.

"I don't understand this" Said Kiba "Why are we obeying what the letter said? It might be a trap."

"Well It might, and it might not. Let's wait and see" Said Shino.

"I agree, that person could have killed us and didn't. So waiting seems the most reasonable thing for now."

"This kunai is really strange…" interrupted them TenTen. "I've never see such metal before, it's much lighter then ours, and it's much sharper." She told them still carefully examining the kunai. "It has strange markings here on the blade, as if a signature M.S-T."

"Some shinobi are known for marking their weapons. Can I take a look as well?" Asked Shino.

Neji did not listen carefully to the rest of the conversation. His thought drifted away to Hinata the person there were supposed to find. He did not want to believe the note but he decided that it was worth trying. Maybe she is safe, and maybe she will come to them after all. He was ashamed that he hadn't noticed her absence in the Hyuuga house for so long. He was to protect her, and he did not even know where she was and that she was assigned to such a long solo mission. He left remorses drilling his mind. He could see her walking in the garden picking flowers, so beautiful and so defenseless. He could see her bleeding on the battle filed when they fought in the chunin exam. He could taste the food she would prepare for him when he would come back from long missions. He could not forgive himself not noticing she was gone. The rescue should have begun much earlier. He prayed that she was ok, he prayed that all his mistakes were to be fixed. He knew the feelings he had for her were too strong, but he did not mind. It made his focus clear, it gave him a reason not to die when he got injured during his missions. He knew that she would never share his feelings, she was distant as a star, you could admired her but never come close…

His thought were interrupted by quiet footsteps. Others had also heard it and got into defense positions just in case. Only Shino stood relaxed and so did Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba smiled. His nose never mistaken him.

There she was on the stony path in front of them. Safe and sound and well.

They all noticed her clothes were different, but after taking a closer look Neji noticed that much more had changed. She no longer avoided eye contact, and she stood more securely on the ground. And she was more beautiful then ever.

She smiled at Kiba and Akamaru, and gave both a strong hug, then a more gentile one to Shino. She greeted Lee, TenTen and Gai. Finally she came to him, and to his surprise he also got a hug.

"Where have you been all this time?" Neji demanded from her.

She looked sadly at him "Sorry Neji I can't remember" she told him. He turned on his byakugan and looked suspiciously at her.

"You're lying! Where were you? What happened to you?" He attacked her.

She dropped her head and stumbled the first time since they reunited "Sorrrry Neji I can't tell you…"

"Hey you leave her alone!" Kiba quickly took Hinata's side to defend her. "The most important this is that she is ok, and that she is back, you idiot!" He yelled at Neji.

Neji made a cynical smirk "How do you know if she is ok? Maybe this is not Hinata at all?"

"You overdid it!" Yelled Kiba leaping towards Neji. But he did not manage to get to him because Lee came between them.

"Stop it you two!" He told them both.

"Kiba's and Akaramu's nose is never wrong, and my bugs confirmed this as well. This is Hinata." Told everyone Shino.

Hinata looked away from everyone and her face turned red. Suddenly the thought of turning back to her new home and towards safety came, but she knew she was not welcome there. If she could choose she would never go back to Konoha, to her father and her duties. But for now it is not possible. She remembered the promises they made her, that one day she would be able to come and live with them, and she hoped that day would come soon.

She looked terrified at Neji and the boys, and suddenly a gust of fear clenched her. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, so she just pulled off ahead towards the road home and in opposite direction then the place she wanted to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now look at what you've done!" Yelled TenTen and the arguing boys. She pointed at Hinata's back disappearing in the distance.

They all gathered their things and ran after her, but she was already far ahead and she did not slow down. Neji was the first to catch up with her, and he grabbed her arm to make her stop. When he looked at her face he noticed she was crying. He felt his heart stop on that sight. He never wanted to hurt her and he did it again… He began to yell out at her how they all were scared about her, how everyone rushed to find and help her. He yelled at her that is was bad that she refused to answer even the most simple questions. She wanted to run off again but he grabbed her arm even tighter not letting her move. Then his byakugan turned on when he sensed danger, he dogged the kunai going at him just in the last second. Soon many more kunai were thrown separating Hinata from him. The team quickly ran towards them. They noticed Hinata and Neji had been separated and that many weapons were stuck in the tree just between them. Neji looked at Hinata and demanded again "What's going on here?"

But she did not reply.

The team wanted to go and search for the person who attacked Neji but Hinata stopped them. "You shouldn't go, you'll only get us into more trouble" she told them.

Soon one more kunai was thrown just at Hinata's feet. She leaned down and took a toke attached to it. "Are you ok?" the note said, "Yes I'm ok" she said aloud. Everyone looked at her with amazement. Then one more kunai was thrown next to Hinata "Are you sure you want to go with them? If anything more happens we will be watching you till the edge of the forest, but later… you are on your own." "I'm sure" she said aloud.

Then she turned to the others "Let's go before something really bad happens". She began to walk the path out of the forest. Others had no choice but to follow her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure we should let her go?"

"You heard her answer." Replied a sad voice.

"It's not that we should let her go, it's that we cannot let her stay any longer…"

"I hope she'll be ok."

"And look who said it! And before you wanted to drop her ill in the forest!"

"Oh shut up you idiot…"

"We'll watch over her as long as the perimeter, remember that we cannot cross that line."

"Yes we will keep that in mind."

"Eh, why does life always have to be so shitty?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

The journey home was shorter, the weather was fine so they came to Konoha only seven days after departure.

Her father was happy to see her at first, but then she had to listen to accusations how weak she was to fail her mission, and how insolent she was when deny to answer basic questions about hey journey and reason of delay. This time she was almost certain that he would change the heir, but he did not. For a moment she hoped he would, but then came a thought that she wanted to be leader, she wanted to change the Hyuuga…

Life went back to normal soon. Only one change was issued by her father after her last incident. It had been decided that Neji would leave all his duties towards Konoha and instead take care of Hinata 24/7. She tried to oppose the idea, especially when she saw Neji's evil grin who was taken by surprise by the order, but Lord Hiashi was firm. Hinata had to be taken care of, and Neji was the best to do it.

It took them several weeks to work out a routine that would suit them both. He lived in the room next to hers, he would accompany her in training and during missions, but they managed to find time for themselves as well. Hinata thought that Neji would try not to fulfill his duties, but after the first shock he presented a plan of them co-operating and the plan worked so far. Everyday she had her medical training, and at that time he could do what he wanted, which in reality meant that he trained. Every once in a while they would go out, in the company of both teams and spent time seemingly together but separately at the same time. He made sure she trained a lot, and she made sure he had time without her, because she knew spending too much time together would drive him mad. And a mad Neji was the last things she wanted in her company.

She never told anyone about what happened, and what she learned during her stay there. Many time she was asked, but she refused to answer. It made Neji really mad, but she just couldn't, one time when he kept asking her she told him that she had to swear not to tell anyone, and he finally understood that no matter what he said she won't tell him. Hinata was weak, but her word was the most important thing for her.

Soon he noticed more changes in her. She spent more time in the garden planting some mysterious seeds and reading some strange books she brought back with her. At first he thought she got them in one of those towns on the way, but then he realized she protected those objects desperate, and that they must have been from that forest. Again she refused to answer where she got them, and he knew insisting would not do any good.

One day when she was at her medical training, he sneaked into her room. At first he could not see those books anywhere, and he thought that she might have taken them with her, but them he realized he could use his byakugan to find them. After turning his kekei genkai, he noticed them, they were well hidden under a loose floor board just under her bed. He gently lifted the board to noticed the same book he saw in her hands in the garden.

He took the first in his hand. It was a big book, with a dark leader cover. After seeing just few pages he realized it was book about herbs and plants. The book was written in a strange language, but somehow it was comprehensible to him, and the longer he looked at those weird marking the more he could understand. After several minutes he put that book back and reached for the second, this was written in common speech so he had no problems with reading it. It was a glossary of herbs, a very thick one and a very detailed one.

He looked at the over page and saw a signature of the author "Harumi Hyuuga". That name rang a bell in his head, Harumi Hyuuga was Hinata's mother he realized. But how did she get this book all of a sudden? She never had it before! He was certain of that!

There was one more book, the third book was the smallest and soon he realized it had little in common with a book. It was more like an album, an album of drawings of strange plants he never saw before. Under each picture there was a short description again in the same weird language. He looked at the drawings, they were made with precision, and soon he realized the book was not printed, it was hand made, each page each drawing was made by the same hand. It must have taken years to make a book like this, he thought. He turned the pages and admired the skillfulness of the painter. On the last page there was no drawing, but instead there was a dedication. "For my beloved older sister Harumi. You've always loved your herbs more then your family, I hope this book will prove that family and herbs can go together well. Rit"

He stared at the dedication. He knew little about Hinata's mother, but he was sure there were no Hyuuga living outside the compound. So if Hinata had an uncle he would be living here, would he? But he never saw anyone here he could be Hinata's uncle. His head was a mess, he could not focus, too many questions, too many unsolved riddles.

The last object in the secret stash was not a book, it was a small album. He opened it feeling his heart pound. First several picture where not photographs, they were drawings, probably made by the same hand which made the book with herbs. They showed a beautiful countryside, forests, mountains, sea, there were eight drawings, but the last one was the most interesting. It was a castle on a hill. A castle made of stone which was very rare. He took a closer look there was a sign on the entrance naming the family who lived there "Solano-Hyuuga" he read it out loud.

Then he turned the page to see the first real photograph, two young girls smiling and hugging each other. The first had dark blue hair, she was dressed in blue, and he could easily tell that this must have been Harumi Hyuuga. The second girl had dark chocolate hair, and as he noticed she had the curse mark on her forehead, but she wore it openly with pride. He took out the photo and noticed it was signed as well "Harumi Solano-Hyuuga and Ayumi Solano-Hyuuga"

It was Hinata's mother with his mother! First time in his life Neji saw his mother, no one had any pictures of her, she died giving birth to him and nothing was left for him to cherish. I look a lot like her, he thought putting back the picture. Solano-Hyuuga? The first name he did not know, but the second was his family name, but the two together? As one last name? It was a mystery he was eager to solve.

The last pictures presented the two girls in different places, in different clothes, but always together. The last photo presented them both on the steps on the castle he saw in the drawings, this was the only picture in which they did not smile or stay close to each other, as if the place itself was sad. So that place really exists, and if it exists I should be able to find it, he thought. He put back those precious objects into the stash, and decided to observe Hinata more carefully then before.


	8. Chapter 8

Life was peaceful in Konoha, Hinata continued her training with surprisingly good results. Tsuande was amazed with the change in her, she had far better charka control then ever before, her chakra control was even better then Sakura's. She advanced fast, and she was going to be a very good medical ninja which pleased her father a bit.

Tsunade never liked the Hyuuga clan too much, especially those stupid rules, curse marks, and the way they treated Hinata. But looking at her shy little apprentice she noticed the steel soul behind that gentile cover. Hinata was strong is a different way, she changed a lot during her last mission, and this made the Hokage happy because she could easily foretell that Hinata would change the Hyuuga profoundly once she became leader. That unlucky mission had more consequences then she would welcome. Hinata's change was a good thing, but loosing her best Joanin due to Hyuuga rules was something she could hardly like. She could understand that safety of Hinata was important, but she intended to make Neji AMBU and this sudden change meant that she could not count on him anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji had slight remorses after going through Hinata's belongings, but he had to find out what this all was about. Instead of training in his free time he would go after her and observe her every move. He noticed her life was rather boring and monotonic. She rarely went out, she rarely spent time with her friends, she had few friends…She spend really a lot of time training, she would train with him according to their schedule, then she would train as a medical nin with the Hokage, then she would sneak out late in the evening and train even more. Those last trainings made him worried. He never noticed it before, but she would come back very tired from them. On the other hand he had to say that ever since that crazy forest adventure she became a really good kunoichi. Her skills improved, and he could feel it was not his training which gave such effect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night he decided to follow her, he found her easily she was sitting on the grass in the part of the garden further from the main house. She was just sitting with her legs in the lotus position. Her hands were resting on her knees upside and her eyes were closed. She was in some kind of trans, he noticed. He watched her but she did not move a muscle. Soon he sat on a tree to observe her, and his head went heavy and he fell asleep.

He woke up sensing movement, he looked at his watch, it had been almost two hours since he found her there. She was slowly getting up and taking a strange stance. Then she began to pick up new stances, slowly counting them as if the order had to be very precise. She made moves which seemed chaotic, but she did them slowly as if careful not to make any mistake in the order. Soon her stances turned into something incredible, she bend her body in such positions that he began to wonder if she would hurt herself. She kept counting, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine… and the sixtieth stance was almost unbelievable, she made a fast move and leaned her body back almost touching the ground with her head just next to her feet. He kept watching her, she counted up to one-hundred- twenty- three and stopped.

She made a move with her hands helping her to inhale and she sat down on the ground breathing with difficulty. He wondered what was she doing, how those moves were even possible, where did she learn that? What was that technique? He had no doubt it was a technique, her moves were too precise, as if she was scared to break the order or make any mistake. Soon she got up and went back to her room, and Neji stayed there on that tree and kept analyzing what he just saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was very happy she managed to do one-hundred- twenty- three moves, in that rate she would learn all five hundred in less then a year. And she remembered that Remy said it took most people many years to learn even half. She never asked how many not to worry herself, she knew knowing in her case could block her. She loved their trainings, at first she had problems learning how to come into the trance, to establish contact. But then it became simple, a routine. It was so strange to train with someone who was so far away, but she liked it. Despite the distance she could continue her training, she could talk with both of them, she could keep in touch. It made her feel safe, she knew that way Halante did not worry about her and they could talk without end sharing thoughts and worries. She had a family she always wanted to have, and she was very happy Remy taught her how to keep contact. She smiled to herself coming back home, and she remembered the last thing Remy told her on their goodbye "Keep your head up Hinata, one day you will be an exceptional shinobi, you are a Solano-Hyuuga and we are proud of having you in our family." Those words made her strong, made her believe she could improve, and those words were her inspiration. She finally had a family that believed in her, a family that supported her, and she felt safe.


	9. Chapter 9

The next several nights Neji observed her. But finally one time he had to ask it. When she was about to go to her part of the garden to train he walked up to her and asked a question which almost made her faint.

"Who are the Solano?" he asked. She looked with terror at him, and them turned to the floor. "I'll get tea, wait here for me" she told him and disappeared for several minutes in the kitchen, he knew she had to gather her thoughts and he gave her time to do it. She came back with a tray with two cups of tea and led him to her bedroom. They sat on her bed and she took one of the cups.

"Who are the Solano?" he asked again.

"Well, I know only several things, not much in fact. The Solano used to be a clan, not a very powerful clan. Nothing special about them, no good genjustsu or ninjutsu, only several good taijutsu techniques. I've heard that there is a kekei genkai of the Solano but I don't know what it is."

"Is that technique you're training is secret one of their techniques?" he asked straight forward.

She look at him with surprise, he found out so fast…

"Yes it is." She blushed and avoided his eyes.

"Why did the Hyuuga decide to merge with the Solano? Because a strong clan like the Hyuuga must have had a good reason to merge with a clan which had only taijutsu…" he pointed out.

"Yes it was because of the taijutsu, it is said that if you train hard and long enough, you will not only gain physical strength and speed, but also a way of moving which can deceive the byakugan and sharingan."

"Deceive the sharingan?"

"Yes, but there is more, I've been told that training long enough one can strengthen the charka network, and build up internal organs, so this techniques can stop the Hyuuga gentile fist. That's why I think they decided to merge. At the same time they gained new techniques and eliminated an enemy who had a way to defeat Hyuuga. The Hyuuga wanted to destroy an enemy and gain new techniques, and the Solano wanted to get the Byakugan."

"Sounds logical." He admitted her idea was reasonable. "So why we don't have the Solano techniques here? Why?"

"It's simple the Hyuuga clan divided itself long ago, some wanted the merge and some didn't, so those who refused moved to Konoha" she told him "At least that is my theory"

"The question is why did our mothers come here?" he asked.

"I don't know, They have been banished from the Solano-Hyuuga, at least so I've been told."

She looked at hr hands and the cup of tea she was holding, and avoided him.

"Who did you meet during your mission? And what exactly happened to you?" he demanded again. But she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I made a vow, and I've already told you more then I was allowed. But I promises you, one day I will tell you everything…" she spoke the last words so quietly he barely hear them.

"Ok, I won't ask until you decide you are ready to tell me." She got up finished her tea and left him.

He looked at his cup of tea and drank it in one sip. He finally had some answers, but these only breed new questions…

He got up and decided to follow her.

He found her on the grass, getting ready to meditate.

"Train me!" he told her "Train me the Solano style"

She looked up at him and smiled "And what will I get in return?"

"Anything you want!" he smiled back at her, feeling that she will agree to his wild idea.

"Let me think about it" she whispered with a smile and began to concentrate on her meditation.


	10. Chapter 10

One day he woke up feeling something was wrong. Someone was not there. Something bad happened. He got up and called Halante. They met in the kitchen and sat down together. She looked with fear at him.

"What happened Remy?" she asked politely.

"When was the last time you talked with Hinata?" he demanded.

"Let me think, that was the day I planted the asparagus plant in the garden I remember asking her about which soil I should use. That was on Monday, three days ago." She looked worried at him. " I have never realized it was so long ago"

"I haven't talked with her as well, she said she was going to some festival and that we can't train from Monday to Wednesday evening, but Thursday she should have been talking with me, but I couldn't establish contact with her."

Halante looked even more worried. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes, Halante if she won't contact us today, and if we can't contact her… I fear something bad has happened." He looked at Halante with worry, he knew she cared for Hinata more then anyone else. He was worried as well, he liked Hinata.

"She gently leaned forward and took his hand. "If something bad has happened we will go and help her?" she asked him.

"Yes, we will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she woke up early, and went into the kitchen to get some tea. As she was passing the dining room she noticed a piece of paper laying on the table she picked it up.

"I haven't been able to contact her. I'm sorry but I fear this mission will be too hard for you, and I want you to remain safe at home. I promise to bring her home, and this time we will not let her go. Her place is here with us, and it was a mistake letting her go to Konoha in the first place. I promise I won't fail again. Remy"

She shock with fear, he left to go and get her. She ran to her room packed her backpack and in less then fifteen minutes she was off on the road to Konoha, running as fast as she could. Hinata was her sister and she could not loose them both at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she going? She is not supposed to leave the village and there are no new missions as our leader is away"

"Let's go and ask Remy, he'll know what to do"

They both went into the Hyuuga house but no one was there, the ended up in the dining room reading the same note Halante had found just minutes earlier.

"I haven't been able to contact her. I'm sorry but I fear this mission will be too hard for you, and I want you to remain safe at home. I promise to bring her home, and this time we will not let her go. Her place is here with us, and it was a mistake letting her go to Konoha in the first place. I promise I won't fail again. Remy"

"Fucking shit! We better move fast!"

"He'll kill us if anything bad happens to Halante!"

"What the hell was he thinking, we're a team for God's sake! That bastard should have told us about this and not go alone on a suicide mission!"


	11. Chapter 11

In the courtyard in front of the Hokage's mansion there were many people. The Hyuuga clan, both Sanins and three teams of ninja. Neji stood just next to them with his head down, Lord Hiashi was really mad at him. He failed him the first time. He allowed Hinata to get kidnapped by the Atsatsuki. It did not matter that we fought hard to protect her, it did not matter that others got badly injured trying to protect her. All that mattered was that the heir of Hyuuga was kidnapped.

They were meeting there trying to come up with a strategy and gathering information. If they knew where she was they would leave at once. But all trails turned out to be dead ends. No new leads appeared, and they had no idea where to look for her.

Suddenly Neji's instinct told him to look up. And there on the roof of a building just next to the courtyard he noticed a person, a man. Others soon looked the same direction, all with surprise. Soon the young man jumped and landed in front of them, he only said one thing "Where is Hinata Hyuuga?" and awaited an answer.

Neji took a closer look at him, the boy had bloody red hair, his clothes were red, he had tape wrapped around his eyes, and a forehead protector also covering his eyes. He was a ninja, that was certain, but the marking on the forehead proctor did not match any Neji saw before.

"And who is asking?" said Tsuande "And what do you want from her?"

"That is none of your business, I just want to know where she is, and why you all failed to protect her." he replied firmly.

Jariya came closer to Tsunade, Lord Hyuuga and Neji. "That marking, I haven't see anyone from the village in a very long time."

"And what village is that?" asked Lord Hyuuga.

"There are many names, The First Hidden Village, The Secret Hidden Village, The Old Hidden Village, some even called it The Rebel Hidden Village. I think it's the only really hidden village left."

"Are you finished?" came a harsh question.

"No yet" replied Jariya to the boy with a smile "What do you want from her?"

"I want to do what you've failed, to protect her." Surprisingly there was a response.

"And why do you think you could do that? Even our best ninja couldn't protect her!" Tsunade lost her temper.

"Because you're best ninja aren't really the best there are." The boy answered with a smirk so much like Neji's.

Soon they heard a person coming closer, and before they knew it a girl jumped just next to the intruder.

She was slim, she had dark black curly hair, and glasses. She was very tired, and before they knew it she grabbed the arm of the boy and demanded his support. He smiled at her. "Wherever I tell you to stay home, you come running, so many next time I'll tell you to come with me and then you'll stay at home?" he made a smirk.

"No way! She is also my sister, and I had to come" she made a fatigued smile. "And knowing you, you would first kill them and get no information in consequence."

"You know me all too well sis!" he smiled at her.

Soon more steps were heard and two more people landed behind the boy. They were twins, identical ones, with the same blond hair, green eyes and tough build.

"And what are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"What? What the hell are you doing here? We're a team, have you already forgot? I never thought the Hyuuga were so dumb!"

"The Hyuuga?" lord Hyuuga asked.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself" the girl came forward after catching her breath. "My name is Halante Solano-Hyuuga, and I want to know what happened to Hinata. Sorry for my brother but he has no patience whatsoever."

"Solano-Hyuuga?" Neji repeated after her.

"Sorry" she said again taking off her glasses. Most people caught their breath seeing what was evidently a byakugan.

"Hinata was kidnapped by the Atsatsuki" Neji told them. "And that all we know."

"Thank you" the girl smiled at him and went back to her companions.

The red haired boy turned to the other two, soon the girl joined them. They spoke a strange language no one else could understand so their conversation was unknown to the other people gathered there. Almost to all the people, Neji looked at them, and slowly word by word he caught fragments of what they were talking about "The Atsatsuki is a hard opponent…" "…many skilled ninja…" "… the order was to avoid them at all cost…" "… we have to save her…" soon more became comprehensible.

"If we go there we will break many village rules, I cannot ask you three to accompany me." Said the red haired.

"Bullshit! We're a team! And we go together or none of us goes!" said one of the blondes.

"We should go as a team, but it would be better to send Halante home, she might get hurt." Said the other blonde.

"Stop it! I'm going! She's my sister!" the girl told them.

"We should leave as soon as possible, we will rest outside the town so that Halante regains her strength and we will head straight to the target." Said the red.

"And how do you intend to find her?" asked Neji out loud in common speech.

They all turned towards him looking curiously.

"You could understand?" asked one of the blondes.

"Yes I could." Replied Neji.

"You are the son of Ayumi Hyuuga aren't you?" asked the girl.

"Yes I am."

"To answer your questions, we can find her easily." Replied the red hair.

"How?" demanded lord Hyuuga.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you. It's a fact, we have a way to find her." replied the red hair looking sternly at Neji.

Suddenly Neji remembered a line once Sasuke Uchiha said "It's common courtesy to give your name first."

"My name is Neji Hyuuga." He introduced himself.

"My name is Remy Solano-Hyuuga." Replied the red haired boy. " And these are Lothar and Manfred Solano-Toriyama" he introduced his team.

"I want to go with you." Demanded Neji.

"And what makes you think we would take you with us?" said one of the blondes.

"You're going to face the Atsatsuki the most powerful criminal organization, you're going to need all the help you can get." Neji told them.

"And what makes you think you would make any difference?" said both of the blondes at the same time.

"Who said I was the only one who wanted to go?" Neji told them looking at other people gathered there, most were eager to go. "And one thing is for sure you would be better with us then without us."

"Maybe and maybe not." Said the Remy. "My father had a simple rule – It's better to fight alone, then with an ally whose strength is unknown to you, because that ally might easily become a burden in battle."


	12. Chapter 12

„What's going on here Granny Tsunade?" came a loud cry. Soon the blonde boy was followed by his team, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi.   
The intruders looked at Naruto with surprise. But Naruto was not looking at them, he hadn't even noticed them yet. He went straight to the Hokage and only then did he realize everyone was looking at those strange people. Immediately he forgot his questions and asked a new one "Who the hell are these people and what are they doing here?" he demanded. 

"He's a jinchūriki" Whispered Remy. His companions looked at Naruto with surprise. Team 7 and people from Konoha looked at the intruders with even more surprise on their faces. 

"How could you tell?" asked Naruto looking curiously at Remy. 

"It's very simple, I can see it." Came a short response.   
"Which one is it?" demanded the twins speaking at the same time, which sounded really strange.   
"It's the fox, the nine-tailed fox." Remy replied. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.   
"Hinata Hyuuga has been kidnapped by the Atsatsuki, we were trying to organize a team to get her, when these people showed up asking where she was…" The Hokage replied.   
"This is strange." Commented Kakashi. 

"Indeed this is very strange." Jiraiya said.   
Soon their attention was drawed back to Naruto.   
"Hinata has been kidnapped! We have to go and save her right away! Why are you just standing here? She might be in danger!"   
"You are Naruto?" asked Halante.   
The boy looked at her. "Yes, I am! Am I that famous?" he smiled at her. "No, it's just that Hinata spoke of you sometimes…." She girl blushed and looked down, just as Hinata usually did. 

"Hinata spoke of me? That's so cool! Who are you?" he asked the girl.   
"I'm Halante, and this is my brother Remy and his team Lothar and Manfred." She smiled back at him. 

Naruto kept asking questions and making a lot of noise.   
"God this little pest is really annoying" one on the blondes commented quietly. 

"Who are you calling a pest!" Naruto ran up to him ready to get into a fight. But before he got a chance to reach the intruder, Neji came in front of him, and Remy came in front of the blonde.   
"Calm down, right now!" Came a firm order from Remy "If we are to fight the Atsatsuki we need to save our energy, not waist it before we even find Hinata!"   
"So you want to find Hinata as well?" Naruto looked sharply at him.   
"Yes we do." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So will you let us go with you?" Neji asked Remy.   
"If you want, and if you can keep us with us, then you can come." Came a short response. "But not more then 7 people, make your choice quickly we have not time to loose."   
Neji gave him a brief glare and turned to the people gathered on the courtyard. 

"If only 7 can come then my choice is Team 7, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai, Neji, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Announced the Hokage.   
"Well then, you have twenty minutes to get ready." Remy told them and walked towards his companions.   
"Twenty minutes, why can't we leave right away?" asked Halante.   
"They need time to get the last two people, and we need that time as well." Replied Remy.   
"For what?" asked one of the blondes.   
"You'll see soon enough." Came a short response. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tsuande pointed at one of the shinobi "Go and get Aburame and Inuzuka fast!" Then she turned to Jiraiya. 

"What can you tell us about that village? Can we trust them?" Others gathered around her.

"It's the oldest village, they are a big mystery. Some say they are the most powerful shinobi there, but the village doesn't take any missions from the outside. They like to keep to themselves. It makes me wonder, their insistence on finding Hinata is very strange. Lord Hyuuga what do you think of all this? And how could they know who Neji's mother was?" Jiraiya turned to Hiashi. 

"A long time ago, two girls came into Konoha, they were both Hyuuga but no one knew how that was possible or where they came from. At first they were just visiting… but then…" Lord Hyuuga stopped. "Then one of them married my brother Hizashi. She was also a branch member and had a curse mark. After the wedding they decided to stay in Konoha. And later when Ayumi was pregnant with Neji and when she died, Harumi decided to stay here. I married her soon afterwards."   
"So that explains the Hyuuga connections with these people. They must be the family of your wife and Neji's mother." Summed up the Hokage. 

"So it seems." Said Jiraiya. "I've meet a person once from that village on my research. A fine man indeed, and a powerful shinobi. He refused to say much about his village, but he said that sometimes people from it go about the surrounding countries and live a part of their life as normal people. He suggested that normally no one is let in their village and that it's better not to ask why. A fine man indeed… " he smiled to himself "And he could drink even more sake then I can! You would like him Tsuande!" he smiled at her. "I think we have to trust them, from my knowledge those people never break their word, and that's the most important thing to them." 

Soon Akamaru, Kiba and Shino arrived eager to take part in the rescue and fully prepared. After all the necessary explanations, they turned towards the intruders willing to start their journey. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"They are ready, so why can't we leave?" asked one of the blondes.   
"Because we are not ready yet." Replied Remy.   
"But we are not getting ready at all! So why wait?" the other blonde demanded.   
Soon two people appeared in the courtyard and a loud voice was heard.   
"What are you doing here? And why did you drag Halante along with you?" 

The man asking the questions, had short black hair and brown eyes. He was really big and his muscles were impressive. His companion made a short cry "Halante" and hugged the Hyuuga girl tightly. She was a tall girl, with blond hair reaching her shoulders, she had green eyes just like the twins.   
"We were waiting for you." Remy smiled. The man smiled back at him.   
"And what are you two bastards doing here?" the blonde girl shouted and hit both twins on the head.   
"We are team with Remy, have you forgotten already?" The replied at the same time.   
"Oh, my two poor little brothers on a team! Who would have thought?" she smirked meanly at them. 

"Oh what a bother…" they both commented and gave up.   
"Who are these people?" Naruto came forward with the other Konoha ninja.   
"This is Karen, and this is Art. They are my team." Halante explained to him.   



	13. Chapter 13

„We need a place where we can begin tracking her. It must be a free space of at least twenty long and twenty meters wide. Preferable no people in the area around it."   
"I know the perfect place" Said Shino. Soon they all began to make their way towards one of the training grounds. Still accompanied by other Konoha ninja, and the Hokage. 

On their way they met three more Konoha shinobi, TenTen, Lee ,Gai and Shikamaru who willingly went with them. 

The training ground was empty as predicted by Shino. Remy took off his backpack. He opened it and took out something looking like a old rag. It was clear to everyone that something was wrapped around. The rag was taken off showing leader. Remy leaned towards the ground an began to unwind the package. It was a special case with several knives. Now unfolded everyone could clearly see the inside of the package.   
"Are those…" one of the twins began and stopped in the middle.   
"Yes they are…" Halante responded.   
"What beautiful knives!" Said TenTen. She was about to pick up one of them when the boy called Art grabbed her hand and brutally moved her away. 

"You really don't want to touch them. They are poisonous." He explained his actions. "They are said to be poisoned by the worst poison there is." He finished quietly.   
"So what are you going to do with them?" Lee asked. 

"These are not ordinary knives." Remy began explaining. "They are called the Hyuuga knives, they were made a long time ago as to be the most effective weapon. Some of them have special abilities." 

"Can knives have abilities?" asked Naruto curiously. 

"These have." Remy replied. He took one of the knives in his hand. It was a short knife, it had a slightly crocked blade, and besides that there was nothing special about it. In comparison to the other knives in the case is was plain. Those others were fascinating especially for TenTen, they had incrusted handles, swift blades with ornaments.   
"If they are poisonous, why can you touch them?" asked Neji. 

"Because I am different. I am Hyuuga." Remy replied. "Some knives choose their master and allow that person to use them. Only Hyuuga can use them, and only some Hyuuga can control them." 

He showed them the short knife. "This one is called the Hyuuga Tracker. It's a special knife used for tracking people. It will only seek Hyuuga and it never fails." 

"How does it work?" Lord Hiashi asked curiously.   
"Simple, I just have to take it in my hand and think about Hinata." He concentrated for a moment, and soon his hand began to glow blue with chakra. He unfolded his grip on the knife. The knife itself turned blue and began to float in the air. It clearly pointed one direction.   
"So that's the direction we are going." He told them. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So we are going to follow a blue floating knife?" asked Naruto looking disrupted by the idea.   
"Yes." Replied Remy. "Halante take your knife before we go." He said to the Hyuuga girl. She leaned down and picked up a knife with a purple handle. Then she leaned down and put up the sleeve of her trousers and tied it to her leg under her clothes. Remy did the same taking a knife with a red handle. 

"Now we are ready to go."   
"I don't know about you, but we should be heading back to the village. We need to give in the report from our mission." Art told Remy. 

"There is no one there who could take in your report. Mal is not back yet." Halante told him.   
"Halante would you go back with us?" Asked Karen.   
"No I have to go find Hinata." She did not dare look at her teammates.   
"And we can't let you go alone…" replied Art.   
"She won't be alone! We will be there!" The twins yelled at him. 

"Useless brats like you won't be able to take care of her!" their sister told them bitterly. Both boys looked at her with anger, clenching their fists. "What makes you so strong and smart!"   
"I'm a year older that's what!" she yelled back at them!   
"Not a year, just ten months!" one of the blondes exclaimed. 

"Will you please stop?" Art asked them calmly. They all looked at him with surprise and soon decided it was not worth messing with him.   
"So who is going with us?" Art asked Remy. 

"That wild fox, pink hair girl, painter, sharingan, bug boy, dog boy and the Hyuuga." He counted the Konoha ninja by their main characteristics. 

"How can you know our abilities?" demanded Kakashi.   
"There are few things I don't know." Replied Remy. 

"Wait a minute! We are going with you too!" Gai interrupted. 

"I want to go too!" said TenTen.   
"And me!" yelled Lee. Remy looked at Lee curiously, but did not comment anything.   
"I said 7 people." He repeated his demand. 

"Seven or ten… What's the big difference." Said Art. "They can come." Most of the intruders looked shocked by the way he opposed Remy. But he just smiled at him, and Remy smiled back.   
"As you wish." He finally responded.   
"If we are sending ten people, I would like to suggest one more. Shikamaru will you go?" Tsunade asked the young Nara.   
"It's a troublesome mission… but I will go." He finished. 

"So eleven from Konoha, and six of us. That makes a really strong team." Karen smiled at them all. "But you better tell us your names before we get going, otherwise Genius here will keep calling you by the nicknames he already gave you!"   
"Genius?" Asked lord Hyuuga. 

"Yeah that's what we call him." Karen replied. "The most talented of the Hyuuga." 

Neji clenched his fists hearing that, but he did not say a word. Soon everyone was introduced to everyone and they were about to leave Konoha when Naruto noticed one thing.   
"Just how can we tell you two apart?" he said pointing at the twins. Indeed he was right, they were identical as two drops of water.   
"That's easy." They both smiled at him, and took out their head bands.   
"I'm blue that means Lothar." One of them said.   
"And I'm green that is Manfred." Said the other. 

"Why aren't the rest of you wearing head bands?" asked Shikamaru. 

"Usually in our missions you don't want the enemy to know where you are from." Explained Art. It was evident now that he was the second leader here, and that even Remy respected his opinion. It made the Konohains wonder what kind of power the calm giant had. 


	14. Chapter 14

Heading after the flying knife proved to be a difficult task. Things like knives do not take into consideration that people can't fly. The pace was very fast and some had problem keeping up. The moved in groups of four and the last groups was of five. Remy took the lead followed by Halante, Karen and Art. After the first groups Gai's team followed, then Kakashi's team and finally the other shinobi. At first they traveled in silence but soon they teams started to talk with each other. The mysterious shinobi did not converse with those of Konoha but they did not avoid them as well. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The last group was the most interesting one. It turned out that Akamaru had a big problem walking along the twins and he kept quietly growling at them. Kiba tried to talk with him, but the dog was stubborn. Soon Shikamaru could not resist mumbling about how this mission was troublesome. The twins looked at him and replied that they know what he means.   
"So why are you two taking part in this?" he asked them.   
"Well it might be troublesome but getting used to a new team member would be even more troublesome." Replied Manfred. 

"You can say we got used to working with him. So it would be a bother being on our own again." Finished Lothar.   
"Do you always have the same opinion?" Kiba asked.   
"We are one." Came a short double response.   
"It's really strange when you talk at the same time…" Kiba noticed.   
"For you it might be, but for us it's easy." The twins spoke together.   
"So what's with you and your sister?" asked Kiba.   
"She's a pain…" one of the twins replied.   
"I know what you mean, I have two sisters… And I would not like getting in their way…" Kiba smiled at them. 

"Two sisters? Then you are lucky… We have four…" Both twins smirked.   
"Karen is the oldest, the other are just little kids."   
"So you have a big family?" Shino came into the conversation.   
"Yeah, in our village there is a saying 'The Hyuuga go into quality, and the Toriyama go into number…' and our parents really believed that."   
"So there are six of you?" summed up with amazement Shikamaru.   
"No, not six, eight." Replied one of the twins. The other took up the topic "We have two older brothers, Karen, then us, and then our little sisters." He explained.   
"That's a really big family" Commented Kiba. 

"We haven't counted our cousins and all the kids are parents raised. I'm scared of counting them myself…." One of the twins replied.   
The conversation when on, Kiba had a lot of funny stories about his sisters to talk about, and the twins also talked a lot about their little sisters, as it turned out quickly three really annoying devils.   
"I'm glad I don't have any brothers or sister." Shikamaru summed up their stories. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"TenTen are you alright?" Lee asked looking at his fatigues teammate.   
"I'm really tired Lee…" she gasped.   
"Well, that only means you should train harder, you haven't trained with us for several weeks and now your condition is low." Gai told her. "But cheer up my youthful student! This mission might be really good training for you." He smiled at her. 

Neji did not take part in the conversation, he kept looking ahead observing the other groups in frost of them. 

Not Neji, nor Lee nor Gai did notice when TenTen reached her limit. She gradually moved back and slower and then she made a bad move.   
The scene that happened next was amazing to everyone who heard about it. 

The girl slipped off a branch and was falling to the ground. One of the twins walking in the last group noticed her and ran up to catch her in mid air. He managed to get to her and land safely on a near by tree just to find that Akamaru had bit in his other arm. The boy tried to shake off the dog, but the pet did not let go. Soon the whole group had to stop, but most did not know what to do, Naruto began to laugh, and soon everyone was laughing. Finally Kiba manage to get his huge dog off the twin. But the dog still was eager to bite him again. 

"Geez what has gotten into him?" Kiba growled at his pet. 

"Dogs and cats never go well together." Came a brief comment from the leader of the first group.   
"He probably thought Manfred was attacking her, so Akamaru reacted in the way his instincts told him to, meaning he attacked Manfred." Explained Art.   
"So you are cats?" Shino asked. "My bugs told me there was a strange aura around you."   
"We are not cats, we are cat summoners." Explained the other twin still laughing.   
"Are you ok?" Manfred asked TenTen still holding tightly to his arm.   
"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit tired…" she replied.   
"Ok lets take a break then." Art proclaimed landing on the ground. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They all landed, some took out water and food, some just sat on the grass and rested. Not only TenTen was tired, but also the other girls looked weak. Only Sakura was holding up, but she eat several food pills on the way. She came up to the bitten twin.   
"Can I take a look at your arm? I'm a medical nin." She told him.   
"No, it's nothing." The twin replied.   
"But I saw blood, so your arm should be taken care of…" Exclaimed TenTen.   
"Really, I'm ok It's just a scratch." Manfred looked away from the girls trying to find a way to escape. But the girls from Konoha are no pushovers. Sakura looked at him and made a clear firm demand. 

"Show me your arm right now!" she told him. He tried to make a move away from her, but TenTen went on him from behind. He was in a trap. Before he could do anything the girl caught him, and pulled up his sleeve. They both made a loud gasp.   
"I am sure I saw blood." TenTen said.   
"I'm sure Akamaru bites hard." Sakura said. "This is impossible." 

"What is impossible?" Asked Naruto running up to them wanting to take a look. Soon Kakashi and the other had joined them, and all couldn't believe their eyes. There was no trace of Akamaru's bite, nothing, not even a scratch. 

"As I said it's nothing, he doesn't bite that hard." The twin began struggling with the girls and moved away. Everyone knew what they saw, and somehow the explanation they got did not satisfy them at all. Kiba was most surprised of all, out of all people he knew best that Akamaru's bite had the power of crushing limbs. 


	15. Chapter 15

They traveled all day and night and the next day as well. Halante and Karen gave up, and after the first day were simply carried by Art. Lee was carrying TenTen, and the other kept close just in case someone weakened like TenTen before.

They were getting to know each other well, and especially Shikamaru and Lothar conversed a lot. It turned out that both liked Shogi and that for both was easy to play it without having the game in front of them. In those two days they played almost twenty matches and to everyone's surprise Shikamaru did not always win. He generally had an advantage over Lothar, but the blonde boy proved to have a high IQ as well.

After the unfortunate incident with the bite, Akamaru and Manfred became friends. The twin always carried around some good pet food with him, and Akamaru could forgive anything for a good snack.

Neji and Remy were the only two who did not talk with anyone else. Remy was still in the lead, and he seemed rather mad all the time, so not even his team mates talked with him. Neji was buried in his own thoughts and simply never responded when others tried to talk with him.

Kakashi was still wondering about who those people really were, and talking with Art and the girls slowly gave him more and more information. He learned that these people rarely took part in any missions and that most were still in training. The calm giant did not mind him asking questions, and he always willingly answered. Kakashi found out that he was not only leader of team 2, which consisted of Art, Halante and Karen, but that he also played an important role in the village council.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was slowly getting dark, Neji decided to do something. He speeded up and reached Remy. Remy did not look at him, but Neji could tell that he was surprised.

"Why did the Hyuuga merge with the Solano?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"There were many reasons." Remy replied. Soon others came closer to the trying to overhear the conversation.

"It began a lot time ago. In the area we live, there used to be many clans. But those clans did not live in peace, they kept fighting wars against each other. Only the strongest could survive, but the problem was not enough children were born to fill in the gaps of those shinobi who died in battle. The Hyuuga council came up with an idea. They decided to negotiate peace with one of the enemy clans, eternal peace as they called it. The idea was really simple, merging two strong clans with few ninja, into one big strong clan. The choice of clans was hard. There were many we could merge with, not all were willing to do it, but several showed interest in that idea. One day eight clan councils gathers in the Hyuuga castle and negotiations had begun. All eight clan agreed to the idea. It had been decided that it would go gradually, the clans would be divided into pairs, so the first step was four clans, then gradually it would become two and finally one. The Hyuuga heisted which clan to choose, but the Solano were the best choice possible. The Hyuuga byakugan and gentile fist style, merged with a clan with no kekei genkai, but with strong taijustsu techniques which were able to stop the gentile first. It was a good choice. As it turned out later on it was a really good choice.."

"What do you mean?"

"After several generation it turned out that the Solano did have a kekei genkai. And a very strong one indeed. Their problem was that their blood got too thin, when selective breeding had begun, and in connection with the Hyuuga kekei genkai, their kekei genkai reappeared. Both kekei genkai merged. And both eventually became much stronger."

"So the part of the family living in Konoha don't have that kekei genkai because they left your village before the merge?" Neji asked.

"Yes, that is the correct interpretation. A small part of the clan left our village several hundred years ago. They say those people feared that the byakugan would disappear if the merge were to take place."

"And did the byakugan disappear?" Neji kept drilling the topic.

Remy sighted but after a while he began speaking again.

"Temporarily it did. In the first two generations no one had any kekei genkai. All the clans that accepted the program began to panic. Loosing their kekei genkai was a shock and some who still had pure blood left the village, like the Uchiha for example. But the children who were born, were already in the world. Those elders reaming decided to continue the plan. The third generation born was the most unusual ever. They were called the Perfect generation. Practically everyone had more then one kekei genkai in it. Some even had three or four. There were a lot of children born in that generation, and most were considered to be extremely talented. The plan continued, but fate does not like being messed with. The plan eventually proved to be the doom of all clans taking part in it."

Neji was really shocked, the thought of people having several kekei genkai was really disturbing.

"We better stop here, most people are getting tired." Remy said and landed on the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

He was the most talented of the clan and his brother was the least. As a child his parents used to tell him not to spend time with the older and untalented of their children. But he was always interested. His brothers was different, different then all his friends from the academy, different from their parents and aunts and uncles. He had a calm look, a stern look, but the will shining in his eyes told young Camichel that his older brother was special in his own way. After their parents death, it was the nine year older untalented brother who came home to take care of him. He was the one who fed him, dressed him, made sure he trained a lot. He kept saying that even though he was a genius he must train hard because there might come an opponent ever stronger then he was. Carmichel was a genius, a perfect child of the Perfect Generation, four confirmed kekei genkai, a fit body and a clear soul. He was one of the few to have the rarest of connections of kekei genkai, and this feature made people look away from him, this feature of his made most people scared of him. When he was a child he was considered to be less talented, only one byakugan eye, but with age it turned out that his other eye was a sharingan, if both were turned on he look so fierce and so dangerous that most people from the village avoided him. Because of this their house had no mirrors, because of this almost no one dared to look his straight in the eyes, the only one who had the courage was his older brother. He treated him as if he was normal, as if there was nothing special or weird about him, and it made the young boy feel good. At the age of fifteen young Carmichel was said to be the most talented and strongest from his generation, but deep inside he knew it was not only his genes which gave him such strength, he could feel that all the harsh training his brother forced him to do, all the tough exercises and long hours of analyzing tactics, were the real reasons why he was that strong. That was the time when he finally realized how talented his brother was, the least talented from the Perfect Generation, the only one without any kekei genkai , but the most diligent working, the boy who fought with the academy to even been allowed to study there, the boy who train so hard that he mastered techniques it would normally take decades to master. When his brother was finally accepted as a ninja, and when he got his own team, the younger Carmichel could only feel pride. He was joined with two very talented kunoichi from the main line of the Hyuuga which was a thing to be proud of in itself.

When his brother was leaving on his first long term mission with his two female teammates, Ayumi and Harumi, little did Carmichel know it would be the last time he saw him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the grass Remy could not stop thinking of most distinct painting in the castle, the painting that was placed in the middle of the Hyuuga Council's hall. Carmichel, the one with one sharingan eye and the single byakugan eye. The one who would always remind them never to make the same mistakes as they did in the past. His conversation with Neji brought back memories about that young boy. It brought back the memory of Hinata in the castle taking her first look at the Hyuuga knives, and the shock they all received when the blue handled knife had chosen her. It was one of those special knives his father forbid him to use. But somehow he felt he had to take them on this mission. He felt that this was right.

He looked again at Neji, the son of Ayumi Solano-Hyuuga and a thought came to mid. A thought worth testing.

He walked up to the Hyuuga with his case. And slowly unfolded the knives in front of him.

"What do you want?" Neji asked.

"Take out your hand and concentrate your chakra." Came a short order from Remy. The blonde twins soon came up to take a look as well, others also looked their way. Art took a glance at the knives, clearly fascinated by them. He knew the story well of what they were and how they were made, but it did not scare him like most people, it made him want to look closer.

Neji reached out with his hand and concentrated his chakra, soon there was a response, one of the knives began to glow and flew swiftly into his palm. Neji took a look at it, it was a long knife, with an ornamented blade, as the main motive it had many birds in flight. Its handle was white and it fit perfectly in his hand.

"What I am supposed to do with this? I have little experience in fighting with weapons." He told Remy.

"You don't do anything, these knives work on their own accord. They decide what to do and when. And as this one has chosen to protect you, it will. Having a knife like this is very useful, knives don't get tired, and they are never scared. My father always told me not to use these knives, because when forced they will kill the one who tries to control them. But if a knife chooses you, it will protect you for the rest of your life…" He reached to his backpack and took out some tape. "Here tie it down to you, it's best to put it on your leg, but do as you feel best."

He reached to put the case back in his backpack but then he noticed something, there was an empty slot, one of the knives was missing. The twins followed his glare and both noticed the same thing.

"You have one knife, Halante has one, and now Neji has one too, also the Tracker is the air, that makes four knives out of the case, but why are there five empty slots?" Lothar started counting out loud.

His brother look at him in terror and suddenly jumped into his brothers arms, and began to panic. Karen and Halante also looked uneasy, and were glaring all around.

"Which one is missing?" Art bent down and asked.

"Why is it so important?" Kakashi approached them.

Manfred still hanging on to his brother finally realized he must look stupid so he let go and stood for himself.

"These knives are dangerous." He began. "My father kept telling us that if we ever see one of them in the air we should run as fast as we can…" He said quietly.

"But that's stupid!" Yelled Naruto. "Knives can't just fly around!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura hit him on the head.

"These knives have the tendency to kill, whenever they want and who ever they want." Remy explained to them "Even single one is able to take down an army, there is not way to fight an opponent who you can't see and one you can't hurt."

He took out a small book, and began looking trough it.

"So which knife is missing?" Art demanded more firmly.

"The one with the blue handle." Halante told him, "Hinata's knife."

"Hinata's?" said Neji "What does this mean?" He demanded.

"This means she must be dying…." One of the blonde boys said. "If the knife chose her, it will protect her till the end." His brother barged in " This means that knife decided to go and save her on his own.'

"Why do you say his? It's a knife!" TenTen commented. "Knives don't think! And they don't have any sex!"

"These have…" Art told her. "So who is it?!" This time he raised his voice.

"Carmichel, that was Carmichel." Remy finally told them.

"How can knives have names?" Kakashi was not willing to give up the topic. Everyone was standing around them, and waiting for an answer.

"It's a long story." Remy began. "Do you remember what I told you about the eight clans, and the creation of the Perfect Generation?"

"You mean those children specially created to be the strongest?" Lee asked.

"Yes, these first knives you see here were made by one of those clans as a token of friendship towards the Hyuuga. That clan took part in the plan as well, their main ability was creating weapons, and some of the children of the Perfect Generation inherited that ability. These last eight knives were created by a man called Arthemis Solono-Almeno, but they are totally different from the older ones. Those are just knives, perfect powerful but just knives. While these…" He made a gesture pointing at the knives still in the case. " These are special. Some say he went insane, some say he wanted to protect the joint clan, come say he wanted power… whatever it was he got a strange idea. He experimented with the slybyakugan and his weapon creating abilities, and as a result he created a special jutsu with which these knives were created…." Remy paused.

"What was it?" Sakura impatiently asked.

"He chose eight strongest of the Perfect Generation, and he found a way to…" He paused again as if hesitating to tell them at all.

"A way to do what?!" TenTen yelled.

"A way to incase souls into weapons." He finally finished. "Creation of each of these knives cost a life, each of these knives has a soul in it. He found a way to do it, sealing their charka and abilities in the blades . That's why these knives don't like to be touched and are poisonous, they are the ultimate weapon, created trough the death of eight innocent shinobi."

"What were these knives used for?" Kakashi asked.

"The person who created them died when he tried to use them. They were only used once… and that was the time they went against the person who tried to control them. You cannot win with these weapons, they are unstoppable, that's why my father forbid me to use them.." Remy finished his explanation.

"So these knives have their own chakra? And abilities? What about the souls do they control the knives' actions?" Gai asked curiously.

"We don't really know. These knives were hidden for many years, and testing them was also forbidden." Art finished.

Everyone was in shock, the idea of putting souls into weapons and using their abilities as a weapon was cruel, it was inhuman, and it was terrifying.


	17. Chapter 17

„We should be moving fast! If the knife went to Hinata it must mean she is dying…" Lothar told them again.

"We don't know how far it is from here… So we don't know if we will make it in time." Neji told them. "We must find a way to save her!"

Suddenly Art did something strange, he began to laugh. It made the Konohians feel uneasy.

"What are you laughing about ?! She might be dying so there is nothing funny in it!" Naruto yelled at him.

"It's not that, it's just that…" Art began and laughed again. "You haven't told us who kidnapped her yet."

"It was the Atsastuki…" Kakashi told him. Which only made Art laugh more.

"What is it?" Remy demanded firmly.

"It's just that…" Art still laughing reached for his backpack and took out several scrolls and two books, seeing these objects his teammate Karen yelled at him.

"You cannot take out our report from our mission! We can only show it to Mal!" She told him. "If you do this we will fail our mission!"

"I don't think so…" He smiled at her. "Here you are." He told Remy handing him the papers.

"What's this?" Remy asked taking one of the scrolls then he began to read. "Locations of the Atsatsuki Hideouts." The he took the second scroll and read aloud "The strength and abilities of the Atsatsuki." The he turned to them "What the hell is it?"

"You see, our mission was long but the objective was simple, we were to analyze and work out the Atsatsuki organization. It took us almost 6 months of hard work, but it's complete." He smiled at Remy.

"This is unbelievable." Lothar commented.

"Why haven't you given this earlier?" Gai asked the boy.

"Because a shinobi can't revel his missions to anyone." Art replied.

"So why are you doing that?" said Karen bitterly "By this we failed our mission!"

"Because I believe this is also a part of our mission." He told her. "I find it a strange coincidence that they are going after the Atsatsuki and we have all the information possible about them? Don't you find it a strange coincidence that we met them on our way home?" He told her.

"Indeed this is strange." Naruto nodded his head.

"So what exactly are you implying?" Shikamaru asked.

"Karen, do you remember what Mal told us just before our departure?" Art asked her.

"Not really…" She admitted.

"He said that this time we should both write our reports clearly so that Genius wouldn't scold us…" he told them "Do you find it strange? Genius it clearly meant Remy, but why would Remy be reading our reports? Why would Mal say something meaningless before our departure? That's so not like him…"

"You are right, I just thought he wanted to make a joke or something so I forgot about what he said…." Karen admitted.

"Unless he wanted Remy to read those report." Lothar summed up.

"Yes that's also my conclusion, he wanted Remy to read them that's why he mentioned him before we left. Why would he tell us to go back trough Konoha? It all just fits!" Art told her.

"You may be right… But what does this mean for us?"

"It means this is a mission, not a mission officialy given, but I believe Mal wanted us to read it this way." Art summed up.

"Why wouldn't he give you this as an official mission?" Halante pointed out.

"Probably because the council would not allow it to take place…" Remy said quietly.

"That's right! Mal is not officially leader yet, so that means all mission must be supported by the council!" Manfred pointed out.

"Yeah! So he gave you a spy mission, and implied something more!" Lothar finished for his brother.

"I wonder how he would have predicted all this… But that doesn't matter." Remy told them "Where do you think Hinata is?"

Art pointed one scroll and opened it. It was a map. He pointed at one locations. "This is the place they keep the Bijuu and other creatures, so It's likely that they took here. It's in the direction we are heading.

"How far is it?" Kakashi bend over the map.

"It's still a ten day journey ahead of us…" Art told him.

"Ten days?" Neji gasped "That's just too far away!"

"Yes it's unlikely we will make it in time…" Halante bend her head down and began to cry.

Remy came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I have an idea." She looked up at him. But he wasn't looking at her, his head was turned towards the twins, soon they nodded their heads agreeing to the unspoken proposal of Remy, then the boy turned towards Karen. "Can I have a word with you in private?" She nodded her head and they both went away.


	18. Chapter 18

They came back after several minutes and Remy declared that they are staying there for the night. He said that everyone needed rest and pointed out that they hadn't had any sleep for days. Some protested remembering the bad news concerning Hinata, but no one could oppose the last argument.

Kakashi suggested they set guards for the night, but Remy dismissed his idea saying there was no need for it. Kakashi wanted to say more but Art stopped him saying that it really was

alright.

Soon they all went to sleep, most leaning against trees, the twins with Kiba were sleeping next to Akamaru, Halante was sleeping leaning against Remy's back.

Remy was one of the few who could not sleep. He kept glaring at the starry sky, and he kept wondering what kind of harm must have happened to Hianta for the knife to break free and rush to her. He knew the case was sealed so that the knives weren't able to go anywhere by themselves, but he also remembered that Carmichel was the first knife to break free from control and attack the person who tried to use it. His father told him that, the same it was his father who told him about the boy, he used to say he was a calm one, but always willing to play with him, he was smart, talented but he was no accepted by most of the Hyuuga and by the joint clans because of his unique features. Most simply envied him, byakugan and sharingan rarely went together. He noticed clouds gathering above them, and the air was filled with the smell of rain. Soon first drops began to fall, and Gai went up to him telling him they should go and search for some shelter. Remy did not reply, he just smile and lifted one of his hands. Gai noticed no more drops were falling on him anymore so he looked up, and there just above him was something dark, as he noticed it was a shield of chakra, very similar to that which occurs during Neji's keiten, but this one was still and stable. He just smiled back and mumbled "So that how it is" and went back to sleep. Remy looked back at Halante, he rarely did that before, and now he wondered why he never noticed how strong and gentile she was at the same time. Hinata had shown him the other side of Halante, and what he took as pride and superiority, was shyness and fright. She was scared of him when they first met, she was scared because he took all his father's love, because he was the child his father wanted. She covered her feelings with silence, avoiding him and running away. He smiled tenderly "This time little sister I will take care of you so you won't have to run anymore." He whispered and kissed her on the head. Maybe there was still a chance to repair some mistakes he made in the past.

He wasn't the only who could not stop thinking, Neji also looked up, the shield preventing the rain to reach them fascinated him. He wanted to ask Remy how it was made, but something deep inside him stopped him. He couldn't shake the thought that Remy was his rival in everything, and his protectiveness for Hinata really got on Neji's nerve. Hianta was his and he wouldn't let her go, on the other side he knew that if not for Remy they would never have found her, that she would never have improved as much as she has in the last weeks. He felt bad about everything, if he had done his duty properly, if he hadn't let her go and walk alone, she would still be at home safe and sound. Now she was dying and he was too far away to help her.

First gazes of light appeared trough the leaves around four in the morning. Neji looked up, and to his surprise he sensed movement. He glanced at Remy, but the boy was not doing anything, he was probably still sleep. Soon two figures appeared just in the middle of the camp side and several other people including Neji jumped up to defend themselves.

"Wow, these people are really jumpy!" one of the intruders said.

"You're late!" Art growled at them.

"Sorry but we got a bit stuck on the way!" the other intruder said.

"Hey it's good to see you two!" Karen ran up to the two boys and despite their wet clothes she gave them a short hug.

"What took you so long?" Remy asked and walked up to them. The boys in the mean time took off their wet black raincoats. He noticed the glare both of them gave him, then he realized what it was, they were mad at them. They were the only ones left in the village, and the atmosphere between the three teams was always tense. Then Remy realized why they came late, they ran all the way to calm themselves down. It made him take a different approach. He knew they all needed these two, and if they get mad then can walk out on them any moment.

"It's good you finally for here." He began more politely. "Did you run all the way?"

"Yes we did." Came a short cold response.

"You ran all the way?" Karen yelled. "But it's… but that's almost a five days journey! And you did it just in one night?"

"No in one night, it took us 5 hours 23 minutes." One of the boys counted precisely.

"Showoffs!" one of the blonde twins mumbles under his nose. Remy gave him a warming stare telling him to shut up. The two pairs of twins stared angrily at each other, to all the Konohians it was clear that these people they were traveling with did not like each other too much. The new members turned out to be called Martin and Fiodor, strange sounding names for ninjas. One more pair of identical twins, one having a white headband, the other black.

Both with dark brown hair and brown eyes, very skinny, very tall and with rather mean smiles. These two seemed to get along well with Karen and Art, but their relation with Manfred and Lothar was ablaze. After some more nasty remarks, and Art and Remy struggling to calm the situation down, it only went to the worst. Finally Art got mad and declared that if both pair of twins won't stop arguing he will step in, Martin told him to shut up. His brother finally decided to stop it and simply put him hand on the others shoulder and said that it's pointless to talk to idiots anyway. Remy made sure the blonde twins wouldn't respond and so the conflict was finally over leaving a stiff atmosphere.

"So who exactly are you?" Naruto asked totally lost.

"We are from the Solano-Toriyama family, these three are our cousins." One of the twins explained.

"Solano-Toriyama my ass!" one of the blondes commented, but Remy have him a sharp look, so he did not say anymore. And somehow the brunette twins did not follow the argument and gave a look as if Manfred had hit them in the most vulnerable spot.


	19. Chapter 19

„So if I understood you correctly we are to break in a heavily guarded place to steel away that cute girl who stayed in our village several weeks ago?" Fiodor asked Remy and Art after they had explained what was going on. "And of course you finally realized you need our help?" he finished.

"Yes that's right." Art confirmed.

Manfred and Lothar looked at him sharply as if wanting to say that they don't need those twins to help, but they remained silent as if they both knew these two were really needed.

The brunette twins were looking at them as if trying to decide to help them or not, but soon they nodded their heads and agreed.

"Have you brought want I asked for?" Remy asked them, and in return he got a large scroll from one of the twins.

"We need to regenerate, we used a lot of chakra on our way here, and we will need it at full to do what you are asking from us…" Martin told them.

"Ok, I'll take care of you." Art told them, he stepped back behind the twins, and reached out his arms ready to catch them.

They both began making complicated hand signs and soon fainted straight into Art's arms. He lay them down on the ground and went back to Remy.

"What was that?" Naruto asked him vividly.

"That? Oh it's just a simple technique, you go unconscious for a while in order to regain your normal chakra level. They should be up and running in less them twenty minutes." Art explained to him.

"Wow, that's so cool! Imagine if you can use something like that in the middle of a battle! You would be sure to win!" Naruto commented.

"Well, it's not really like that, the more chakra you use the longer it takes to regenerate it, so by using this technique you cannot fight for a longer time. Meaning you could easily get killed while being in the regeneration stage…" Art continued his explanation.

"Now that really sucks…" Naruto's smile faded.

"Ok, everyone listen up, you have around half an hour to go about your business, and after that we will talk about our strategy." Remy announced to everyone and approached the blonde twins. The three walked away from the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know you are not willing to work with these two, but we have no choice and you both know that."

"Yeah we do…" both twins spoke simultaneously.

"Before we do this, I need to have your word, that you will not get into fights with them, and that you will treat them as normal comrades in battle." Remy demanded from them.

The twins didn't want to comply with his wish, but they had no choice, finally they nodded their heads.

"If you endanger this mission and if anything happens to Hinata or Halante because of something stupid going on between you and them, I will kill all five of you." Remy told them before letting them go, and they both knew he meant it, and they both knew we was the only one who could actually do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sensei is it do you think this mission is even possible?' Sakura asked Kakashi and Gai still easting their breakfast.

"It will be hard, I wonder what kind of asses these two have up against their sleeves that they were called in for help…." He commented on the new comrades.

"I keep thinking about what the girl said, five day journey in only 5 hours, that's simply impossible, even me and Lee can't do that kind of speed after opening several inner gates!" Gai analyzed the bits of information they got.

"These teams suck! They can't get along at all! Not like us! I bet they don't have any penises, don't you think Sakura?" Sai made his favorite comment leaning towards his teammate.

"How should I know?" She spoke angrily at him.

"Well you are the medic nin here! So you should have basis information about the build of everyone here." He made a fake smile at her. She just clenched her fists.

"I keep thinking about those strange techniques with knives, I've never heard of such weapons and such jutsus, it's really hard to believe." Tenten brought the discussion to her favorite topic.

"There are many things in the world no one has ever seen, you would be surprised with the ideas some clans come up with… I have a feeling the surprises are just starting." Kakashi told them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins woke up in just around fifteen minutes so most began to hurry with getting ready.

They both approached Remy and began to talk with him, everyone curiously tried to overhear.

"So what will we get in return for taking part in this theft." One of the twins began.

"What do you want?" Remy asked a simple questions.

"We were thinking about… maybe 30." One of the twins demanded.

'Thirty of what?' Remy thought but then he smiled with understanding. 'So they pretend they don't want to spend time with us, but deep inside they want it. How strange that I never have noticed it before." He smiled inwardly.

"20" he replied.

"28" one of the twins stated.

"22" Remy kept bargaining.

"26" the other twin kept on.

"25?" Remy asked. And the twins just smiled and one shook his hand.

" It's nice doing business with you." He smiled genuinely.

One of the blonde twins approached him. "Why have you agreed?" He was rather mad.

"Because they will work harder them most of the people here, so they deserve it, have you forgotten about the deal already?" He looked at the twin piercingly.

"Sorry." The twin mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the time was up and everyone gathered to talk about the plan.

Remy stood up while most people were sitting on the ground. "I would like to begin with the hypothesis that Mal is behind all this. When we began this mission our main objective was to get Hianta out. But if we consider that this is an order from Mal we have to take a different approach."

Art stood up "First of all, we must consider that Mal would not find Hianta the main reason for doing all this, so my point is that Hinata is an important element but not the most important."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well first of all, as you came up with the topic, one thing we need to take into consideration is you Naruto. You have the nine tailed fox in you, and we perfectly know that they want all the demons. So one of our objectives is not let them get you." Art smiled at him. "Secondly, we know that they already have three people hostage with demons inside of them, and at least three or four more creatures already captured. We want to make out next objective stealing as many as possible. Mal wouldn't want the Akatsuki to get stronger, so we have to make them weaker."

"Do you really think they would let you steal all those demons from them?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, for sure they won't sit back and watch, but with our teams and the purpose and pattern we were created, it is possible." Art explained.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"Martin and Fiodor are team 1, specialists in sneaking and putting their noses not where they belong, team 2 that is me Karen and Halante we are best at spying, while team 3, Manfred, Lothar and Remy are our offence team. We were organized in such a way to make missions like this possible."

"One questions, team 2 and 3 have three people, but team 1 consists of one two people, why is that so?" Sakura noticed the disproportion between teams.

"So it might appear, but you'll see how it is soon." Art made a sly smirk at her. "So here is a list of our objectives." He took out a scroll and pinned it with a kunai to a tree. There was a short list.

" 1. Hinata Hyuuga

2. Steal as many demons as possible.

3. Keep an eye on Naruto

4. Make sure Halante is safe

5. Piss off the Akatsuki "

"I like the last point best!" Naruto yelled.

"Why "Make sure Halante is safe"?" Sai asked with a strange grim.

"Well you don't know our family too well, but If anything happens to her we will all get killed for dragging her into this." Fiodor explained.

"Why is that so?" Tenten drilled the topic.

"Eh how should I say this…" Fiodor continued " Everyday I have to go back and forth because our eldest brother has a little dark haired obsession." Halante blushed badly hearing those words. The Fiodor lifted his hands pretending they were talking people.

"Go and see is Halante is ok…"

"But I've already been there half an hour ago!"

"No, go again and see if she is safe!"

"What are you still doing here, you should be watching over her!"

"Make sure she is safe and if anything happens to her…"

"Halante this…"

"Halante that…"

"Halante this…"

"Halante that…"

"Why won't you go there yourself if you don't trust me?!"

"She'll faint again if she sees me, so go!"

"You can stop now I think they got the right idea…" Remy interrupted him seeing that Halante's face had the color of crimson. She indeed looked as if she was going to faint any minute.

"Eh…but that still doesn't explains why she is one of our objectives…." Sakura gently pointed out.

"You can mess with many people in the world, the Akatsuki, Demons and other shit." Manfred began explaining. "But don't never ever mess with Mal."

"If anything happened to her, he would first kill us for brining her here, then we he would rip every Akatsuki member there is into tiny little pieces and he would make sure their death was really painful…" Lothar finished. "There is a good side to this, the Akatsuki would be destroyed, but the drawback is we would be too dead to see it…"

"Wow that guy must really be strong!" Naruto yelled.

"He's the strongest." Remy calmly confirmed.


	20. Chapter 20

„So how are we going to get there?" Neji asked a direct questions.

"He's going to take us there." Remy smiled pointing at Fiodor. "We have a different problem now, we are far away and we can't do a normal recon. Karen or Martin can one of you do it?" Remy turned towards them.

"No ,it's too far away, is someone was already there I could cling into his thought but considering the circumstances I can't just walk into the mind of a Akatsuki without him knowing about it." Martin explained the difficulty.

"Ok so I will have to handle it." Remy replied. "Art will you explain to them our plan?"

"Sorry for asking but which plan are you going to use? ST 14 or 17?" Martin asked.

"None of those, STB 23" Art replied.

"But for that one we need a strong defense, and we have mainly offence people!" Fiodor commented.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about? And what are those numbers?" Kiba asked.

"My father was a tactic specialist, and he wrote several books about it, those codes refer to tactic plans he created." Remy explained.

One of the brunette twins took out a small book and flipped several pages and began to read:" STB 23, a strong defense tactic, main basis is a strong defense on which you base all actions. You set a strict perimeter around the area you want to defend, from that space teams of two or three accomplish missions being a part of the main mission. The safe hive gives everyone a fall back area, and protects precious people or objects. To complete this tactic you need, one or preferably two strong defense fighters, both must be able to create a physical shield, (sand shield proves to be most efficient), you also need a strike team, good spy-communication team, and a way to get out of the safe area to retreat. Having an area like that is very efficient and safe, but if you are trapped in it yourself it might be lethal. Minimal number of people to accomplish 10, if you have less then sorry but you're already dead. The bad side of this method is that you need to have at least 2-3 leaders who accomplish their part of the plan, fights about leadership, and mistakes with coordination make his method a bit risky." He stopped and look around.

"We have much more people then needed, we have our exit and entrance to the safe ground, we have our communication team, but we don't have a good shield to defend the safe ground, and we don't have enough people to lead and coordinate this scheme." His brother commented.

"Don't worry about the shield, we got it." Remy told them. "And when it comes to leadership, I think we have more them enough people to do that. Communication might be a problem, but you are only considering our people and not those from Konoha, I think Shino and his insects will be very useful when it comes to that."

"We have the right number of people, we must consider that those demons will be either in some kind of containers or in unconscious people, so seven of us will have our hands full. Hinata will probably also have to be carried, so eight of us are incapable of fighting already." Art began explain points of the plan in detail. "The main point is the safe area, so we need a strong team there, and the people who will be responsible of taking care of the demons and people we will rescue." He took out one more scroll and pinned it on another tree. "Here is the list of teams and how we will be working."

"**Safe area**:

Martin, Lothar, Manfred, Halante, Sakura, Kiba with Akamaru, Kakashi, Shikamaru

**Break in team**:

Remy, Neji, Fiodor, Sai, 3rd,

**Distraction team**:

Lee, Gai, TenTen

**Communication**:

Karen, Shino

**Back up**:

Naruto, Art"

"Leaders of teams are underlined. Sakura it is essential you stay in the safe area because you are our only medic nin, so if anyone gets hurt you will be able to heal them quickly. Martin will be the exit for the Break in team and our "special guests", while Fiodor will be the way in and out, you probably don't understand yet, but as soon as you see their abilities you will know what I'm talking about."

"Why are there two leaders in the safe area?" Kakashi asked.

"Halante will be best because she's read everything father ever wrote about tactics, even though she would never admit it she knows them all by heart, that's where Shikamaru's role is in this, he had the brains to lead, and she has the knowledge. What is more she knows us and our abilities so together they should be able to make good decisions. And I really doubt they will argue…" Remy explained looking at the shy girl, and never loosing his temper Shikamaru. "Naruto it is essential you stay close to Art, he's the only one strong enough here to handle your fox if he gets out of control.'

"But why are we in the back up team?! I want to go in and find Hinata!" Naruto opposed the idea.

"Naruto they want to sneak in, and someone yelling all the time won't help at all…" Shikamaru bitterly commented so Naruto finally shut up.

"Gai, your team is the most important if we get into trouble, if the Akatsuki will notice that we took Hinata and the others, you have to drag their attention away from us so that we can save them." Remy explained. "Both of you can open your inner gates, and Tenten has a lot of weapons to use, so it should work fine. As soon as you have completed your part, return to the safe area. We will evacuate everyone at the same time."

"What about me! Why am I to be waiting?" Naruto yelled again.

"You and Art will be around the safe area making sure no one gets close to it, if you are noticed lead that person away from the safe area, if you attacked then go into the safe area for safety. Everyone remember one thing, we do not want to fight the Akatsuki, we want to piss them off, steal something from them, but it's best that they don't ever know we were there…"

"Is everything clear?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Just one questions, who is the 3rd?" TenTen asked.

"Don't worry you'll met him soon enough." Art smiled mysteriously. "Remy we need to get that area scouted so we can set the safe ground and begin."

"I know… Everyone get your things together, we are going to leave in five minutes." Remy told them and walked away with Art.

"How are you going to do that?" Neji followed them.

"Just watch…" Art commented.

Everyone looked at the curiously waiting for what will happen next. Remy took the scroll he got from the twins, and rolled it open. He made several signs and soon marking appeared on the paper. It was a map. Similar to the one Art had from his mission but in much more detail. Halante leaned down to take a closer look.

"This map is over three hundred years old, will you update it Remy?"

"Do I have another choice?" He smiled bitterly. "I suggest you all move away." He told them and made several signs known very well to everyone, he activated his byakugan, his ordinary byakugan. His hair turned black in an instant and he looked almost like Neji but with shorter hair.

Then he did one more unexpected thing, he reached towards his head band and untied it. He handed it to Halante. One of the blonde twins approached him and began untying his eyes, he counted every wind and after each full circle he made a strange sign. After four he stopped. Remy nodded is head and the twin moved away.

Remy raised several metes into the air, floating steadily. After a moment of hesitation he made several signs, and suddenly his hair turned red again, only this time it was ever brighter then before.

"Will he be able to control it?" Fiodor asked Art.

"Who knows… I hope so." Came a response.

After three minutes Remy spoke to them, "Hinata is ok for now, there are four biju caught, and three jinchūriki, one is currently in process of removing the demon.." He stopped and turned to normal byakugan and soon he fell down to the ground. Art caught him and called the blonde twins to come. The twin began to wrap his eyes again, making strange signs after each turn. Soon he was back on his feet, with his eyes sealed again, and his hair color back to the normal red shade.

"What was that?" Neji asked him.

"Contrary to yours, my byakugan has not range limit." Remy told him briefly.

"Are you ok?" Manfred approached him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I used up some chakra, but I've got more from where that came from." Remy smirked back at the twin.

He sat on the ground next to the map, and took out a set of pencils and began to draw. Within minutes the map was updated, and the safe area was marked.

"You need to take us directly to this area, there are lots of traps around, as If they are expecting trouble." Remy told Fiodor.

"No problem" the twin replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone gathered in the middle of the clearing. One of the brunette twins was creating a circle using one kind of ash, which stunk so badly take even those without sensitive noses like Kiba or Akamaru could sense it.

The other twin was glaring at the sky thinking about something. He seemed worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked him, as the rest slowly gathered in the circle.

"I have a bad feeling." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Remy asked again.

"This mission… this plan… it's just too simple and perfect. In one of your father's book there was a sentence that keeps coming to my mind. 'A good plan will never work, there will always be some shit that will come out and surprise you.'" Fiodor replied. "I want you to seal me before we go." He spoke his request quietly.

Art and their companions looked at him with surprise.

"I thought we won't be going that far into battle." Art commented.

"According to the plan no, but if something goes wrong… it anything gets fucked up, we can't have our strongest weapon turned off." Fiodor explained his reasons. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want it to be used, but if something bad happens I want you to be able to use it." He said looking at Remy.

"You know you will lose at least 30 of your chakra if I do it." Remy told him. "And moreover I will lose a lot of chakra myself to perform it on you."

"I know, but you can regain your chakra and I can manage with less. Please do it." Fiodor looked at him begging.

"As you wish, but if I am to seal you, then the same goes to the others." He quietly accepted the demand.

Fiodor fell to his knees and Remy walked up to him. The red haired boy bit all his fingers on his right hand and began drawing symbols around Fiodor's eyes and face. After that he made several complicated hand signs and the marks faded a bit creating a red pattern on the boy's face. The same ritual was performed on the other members of their group, and the Konohains looked at it wondering if they should do it as well.

" I don't like the idea of loosing so much of my chakra for nothing!" Naruto finally yelled out what others were thinking.

"You don't have to, but you must know that if we are forced to go into full power and if Remy uses his main ability, there is a possibility you will die." Art explained.

"And these marks work as protection?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, they protect you from the main impact, and they might save your life." Art told her.

"They might? So there is no guarantee it will work?" Kakashi pointed out.

"That possibility is good enough for us…" Manfred told them.

The Konohians after hesitation agreed to go through the process, but most still doubted the need for it. They did not understand the reason behind it, and no wonder none of them had any idea about what the people of the Oldest Hidden Village were capable of.

----------------------------------

"Only one more things remains before we go." Art looked at Fiodor and Martin. The Konohains looked at Remy who seemed totally unaffected by the ritual he preformed just a minute before on every one of them. As if he had use no chakra at all, but at the same time he said it uses a lot chakra.

The twins nodded their heads silently, the stood one next to each other, eyes closed, and began performing seals, they did it in perfect harmony with each other. The last word was a surprise to everyone "…Division!" they yelled simultaneously. And they began to change. The one on the left had his hair change to white, and it suddenly became very short and curly, while the other twin had his hair much longer and black. It was like all their previous characteristics were divided between two people, two very distinct and separate people. The last change was the most shocking, suddenly between them appeared a new person, resembling what they were before. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet the 3rd." Lothar proclaimed pointing at the new creation before them. Both twins opened their eyes, the white haired had deep blue eyes, and the black hair had dark green eyes.

"The one with white hair is Martin, black hair Fiodor and this flying invisible annoying bastard is the 3rd." Manfred continued the presentation.

"How can this be possible?" Naruto yelped.

"At first it is hard to explain but after taking a closer look it is really simple. Three souls two bodies. One dominating soul with dominating influence on the other two. Two souls crushed down. After the division all three are free, and their powers are at their peak. Always connected, always knowing what is happened with the others, in perfect harmony." Art explained the strange phenomenon.

"In harmony my ass!" Manfred told them. " These two are ok, but that one (he pointed at the almost invisible 3rd) is one annoying fucking bastard."

"Look who's talking! What a Crybaby!" The 3rd grimed.

"Stop it!" Remy told the ghost like boy. "We are leaving at once!" He said.


	22. Chapter 22

„Just stand still and hold your breath when I finish counting to 3." Fiodor told them.

He raised his hands and began making signs, the ash spreaded around them began to float in the air creating a vortex over their heads. After several more signs the ashes glowed blue and whirled even faster. The they heard the count they were waiting for "One, Two, Three!" and suddenly everything stopped. The vortex was gone, the smell of the ashes was gone. They opened their eyes to see a nice grassy meadow, some trees. It was clear to everyone that they have just been transferred from one place to a place so far away that normal teleportation would not work.

"This is our safe ground! Martin set the perimeter around it, teams get ready! Before you go team Gai take a look at this, make sure you don't go here, this place is full of traps (Remy pointed at a place on the map)! Is everyone ready?!" Remy gave strict fast orders. "Manfred, Lothar keep this place safe no matter what! Everyone remember we are not to fight the Atasuki! Everyone go to your team leaders and let the game begin!" He finished with a grin.

Soon everyone was divided according to plan, only one extra team remained in the safe ground, the last and most important the "Sneak in" team.

"The 3rd will go first, then me and Fiodor and finally Sai and Neji. Make sure to keep in sigh, we can't lose anyone in there. 3rd stay invisible all the time, both of you look out for anything. Fiodor how do you plan to get us in? The same way we got here?" Remy told them the details.

"No, I'm got a new trick up my sleeve, and it uses less chakra." He smiled and began making signs. His brother approached him and stood right in front of him with his hands raised towards him. After completing the jutsu Fiodor clapped his hands against his brothers and suddenly there was a light, and then nothing.

"You may let go now." Fiodor told his brother and the moment they released each other's hands and portal appeared. It looked like a mirror but instead of showing the refection of something it showed something new. "This is our way in and out, it's permanent so it's enough for me to make it once and it will stay like this. One person will have to guard it over there, but Sai with your abilities it should be easy to hide it."

Sai nodded his head. "It will be very easy."

"Ok, let's go in!" Remy announced and made the first step trough the portal.

"Wait, before you go! Can you make a second portal like that?" Halante asked Fiodor.

"Yes, what for and where to?" He asked her.

" Home, just in case." She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------

The other side was a damp place. A corridor of some sorts in heart of the enemy hideout. It was dark and gloomy, and thus a perfect place to hide a portal.

"We have no time to waist! Many people's lives are at stake! Sai stay here and guard the entrance, me, Neji and the 3rd are going to search for our targets. Once we bring someone here, Sai you will take them to the other side." Remy gave orders.

"I will go search these cells, and Neji with Fiodor go search those on the right. 3rd go and find the one that is being pulled out. Make sure you don't make any noise." The split up everyone taking their own way.

---------------------------------------

"What's taking them so long… I'm tired of waiting!" Naruto told Art.

"Don't worry sooner or later things will heat up."

---------------------------------------

"Do you think they will manage to get everyone out?" Tenten asked Gai and Lee as they were sitting on the trees on guard.

"Unlikely, but that sure would make a great difference." Gai told them.

"I do not like the looks of this." Lee told them looking around again.

--------------------------------------

"Shino are your bugs scouting the area?" Karen asked the silent boy.

"Yes they are, what about you? Why were you assigned to this team?" He asked her.

"I was wondering when you will finally ask." She smiled. "Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" He quietly asked.

"Who will know about the enemy first, you or me?" Karen teased him.

"And what will be the stake?" he asked.

"The winner decides after he or she wins!" She smiled at him.

"You're on!" Shino told her.

----------------------------------

"This is taking surprisingly long." Halante commented on the current situation.

"They want to keep a low profile so going fast is not a good idea." Shikamaru commented.

"I'm just so worried…" Halante sighed.

"You really do like Hinata, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"She is my sister…" Halante told her. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder in encouragement.

"Don't worry we will do everything to make sure she comes back home safe." Halante nodded her head. "So will we!"

-------------------------------------------

"There is one in this room!" Neji told Fiodor standing in front of a door.

"Let me see." The boy put a hand on Neji's arm. "Ok we are going in!" Suddenly the reappeared in the middle of the room.

On a bed chained to the wall was a girl. She had dark red hair, and was badly beaten up. She was unconscious. When Neji approached her she gently lifted her head and whispered "Please no… no more…" "It's ok, we are no here to hurt you." He told her slowly removing her chains. Fiodor gave her some water and took her in his arms. "We have to get her out, she needs medical attention." Neji agreed and soon the first injured person was in the safe ground under Sakura's care.

Sakura assessed her condition as stable and soon both boys were back on duty.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile the 3rd was walking around the complex trying to find his target. He hated that kind of jobs, he prefer his normal physical form, not this inhuman one. It took him almost an hour to find him, and sneaking in there was especially hard because all the Atasuki members were performing their jutsu on the poor man. He carefully took a look at the old man the Bijuu was taken out of, and quickly realized that the process was already very advanced. He quickly turned back to go get Remy, but he heard a voice "Who is there?"

"Who are you talking to?" another person asked.

"Nothing, I thought I just saw something." Another answered.

How can he know I'm here? It's impossible the ghost like boy thought and put more effort into concealing himself.

-------------------------------------

Remy approached Sai carrying a boy. Soon he was on the other side as well. In several minutes Neji and Fiodor came back saying that there are no more jinchūriki in the surrounding chambers. It didn't take long before the 3rd was back with his report about the last jinchūriki.

"We have to get him soon, they are almost finished with him." He told them.

"What about the other Bijuu in the containers? Have you seen them?" Remy asked.

"We haven't" Neji told him.

"I have… In the same the last jinchūriki there is a strange figure, a sculpture perhaps, and within it there are the other Bijuu."

"So they must be taken out of that thing and concealed into something else before we remove them?" Remy asked.

"Yes! And we must be extra careful too, I think one of the Atatsuki almost saw me…" the 3rd finished.

"What do you mean? You have a perfect method of hiding!" Fiodor demanded,

"I know but somehow that person knew!"

"What worried me most is last thing you mentioned, we have to remove those Bijuu and force them into some containers, do you know jutsu to perform such a task?" Neji pointed out.

"Yes I do." Remy replied harshly.

"What about the containers, do you have anything in mind yet?" Neji asked another question.

"Don't worry about that." Remy cut him off.

"I don't know how are you planning to take the last jinchūriki, I think you don't know what you are up against." Neji told them. "And we haven't found Hinata yet."

"The girl is in the last room as you got right then left, it's very close to the Atasuki." The 3rd replied.

"Neji if you don't believe in the possibility of completing this mission, go back, I don't need people who hesitate over here." Remy told him bitterly.

"I'm not going anywhere without Hinata." Neji replied sternly.

"Ok, so here is what we are going to do. Sai and I will go get Hinata, Neji and Fiodor find four things in which we can put the Bijuu, anything will work, a bottle of water, a can, just get four. 3rd you will stay here and guard the passage this time."

"Ok, let's go!" Neji told him.

------------------------------------

After ten minutes all of them were back at the portal. Neji and Fiodor gathered four containers to keep the Bijuu temporarily, and Remy and Sai came back with unconscious Hinata. She was very pale, and covered with blood. In her clenched fist there was a knife with a blue handle.

"What happened to her?" Neji demanded.

"She was poisoned." Remy told him. "Her life is in danger."


	23. Chapter 23

„What do you mean she had been poisoned? Was it the knife?" Neji asked looking terribly pale.

"I doubt it was the knife, we should all go back so that your medic-nin can asses her state." Remy told them and the whole team followed his through the passage.

As soon as the appeared in the clearing everyone was mostly concerned with Hinata. Sai put her on the grass. She was terribly pale, and she shivered as if under a very high fever. She did not respond or react to anything she just kept clenching the knife in her hands.

Sakura began her examination, but she was unable to tell what had poisoned the girl. She was about to try to drag the poison out of her when the knife reacted. At first it moved so that Sakura jumped away in surprise. Everyone noticed the knife was pulsing and glowing. Sakura made a second attempt to treat Hinata, but then the most unexpected thing happened, the knife attacked her. It flew into the air, and she had to move fast to dodge the strikes. After making a flip she bumped painfully into a tree. And then she saw the knife moving very fast at her. She closed her eyes…

But nothing happened so she opened them again. Remy was standing in front of her desperately trying to hold the knife. The knife was pulsing rapidly, and struggling with the hands that held it. Soon Remy's blood was covering the blade and dripping on the ground. As soon as Remy's blood covered the knife it stopped fighting with him. As if it recognized him. Soon it was just pulsing so Remy let it go. The knife flew back to Hinata and everyone made sure not to be in its way…

It came back to her hands but instead of the handle the blade entered her entwined hands hurting her and casing her to bleed.

"What is that stupid knife doing?!" Kiba yelled worried as hell about Hinata.

"Who knows…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"I have never seen anything like it…" Kakashi said.

Leading a strange thought Neji turned on his byakugan. He could see the poison in Hinata's system. It was everywhere in her organs and blood. The he noticed what the knife was doing.

"Its dragging the poison out of her…" He whispered.

"What?" One of the blond twins asked.

"That is possible. The knives were soaked in poison, but the doesn't mean they can't take in more…" The 3rd commented.

"Halante?" Remy asked turning towards the girl.

"Yes?" She hesitantly replied.

"Make sure no one gets close to Hinata. As I see the second gate is open, evacuate everyone except the defense team, leader team, and us. The injured and other teams should be heading to safety." Remy gave his orders.

"What are you going to do know?" She asked.

"We're going back to get the Bijuu." He quietly said looking at the break in team. "Are you ready?" He asked them. Everyone nodded their heads except for Neji.

"Neji?" Remy asked his directly. "Are you going or should we could you out?" he commented bitterly.

"I'm in." Neji finally said not looking at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should take care of your hand." Sakura told Remy.

"That is none of your concern." He replied.

"What about the poison in the knives?" Kakashi pointed out a problem.

"I will be fine. These knives cannot hurt me."

No one said anything more, but they all looked suspiciously at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the other teams were called pack from their posts and everyone passed through the passage. Tenten, who was the first to pass, was amazed at what she saw. Soon everyone joined her. They were standing in front of a huge castle.

It was soon decided that they should stay near the passage, to be able to react swiftly if anything happened.

Karen ran to fetch a doctor, and Sakura continued treating the injured people.

It was quiet and peaceful, but every ones' minds were on something very depressing. The blue haired girl who showed no signs of life and who no one could approach.


	24. Chapter 24

Remy and his team were already back inside the Atatsuki hideout. Remy and the 3rd proceeded with the containers to catch the other Bijuu. Neji watched in amazement as both disappeared in fin air, becoming totally invisible and undetectable. He could only see them if his byakugan was turned on. But soon Remy went beyond that, as if every piece of his being was gone. He was undetectable even to the byakugan.

Taking out the four Bijuu took a lot of time. Each had to be dragged out, catch in, sealed and everything done in total silence. 3rd just kept coursing between the team members carrying the containers, which were really strange objects, like a bottle, bin, flask and something no one could identify. Sai then carried the containers back to the safe ground, and from the safe ground Kakashi transferred them to the others.

The last task was the most dificlt of all. Remy not only had to interrupt them taking out a Bijuu, but also seal it back and steal way the person he Bijuu was in. And everything right in front of every single members of the Atatsuki. Neji did not believe it was possible at all. And Sai and the 3rd shared his fears.

But Remy was stubborn. He sent them all back saying the last part he has to deal on his own. So they all waited for him the safe ground. Soon Karen and Art joined them just in case anything happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Both twins suddenly looked worried.

Halante began talking with them, but before she could even ask a question, one of the twins, Manfred, began making hand signs. Soon a huge round fire shield was concealing them in the safe ground.

From the distance they felt the ground shiver soon a huge wave of water struck the shield. But the shield seemed to hold.

"Well well who would have thought that you actually mastered a shield like that…" Karen said in surprise but still with a mean tone towards her brothers. "But little bros may I ask a stupid question? What good is a fire shield against water?" As soon as she spoke those words one more wave hit the shield. Everything around the safe ground was completely flooded… The shield took the blow but it was evident to everyone that the girl was right, a fire shield cannot hold a water strike.

"What are we going to do now?" Halante asked in terror, "If she shield won't hold, we will be flooded and so will the gates. If the gates are flooded then we can't go back! And if we leave our post Remy won't be able to escape with the last Bijuu!"

Lothar sighted heavily. He looked at his brother who was getting weaker with every blow of water, and he made his decision.

He took a stance just next to his brother, kicked the ground in front of him and began making hand signs.

"Lothar! If you create one more fire shield you will just waist your charka!" His sister yelled at him. But the boy was not listening.

Art approached the terrified girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just look at the hand signs he is making. He is not creating a fire shield." Art pointed out.

"You are right the signs are totally different!" Kakashi noticed with his sharingan eye.

"Are you sure you can create that shield?" Art asked the boy.

"It's not a matter if I can create it, it's a matter that I MUST create it!" He yelled back not stopping his hand movements.

"It can't be!" Karen cried finally recognizing the signs.

"When have you last time took a closer look at your brothers?" Art kindly asked her. "They are not weak as your father convinced everyone. He always looked at the twins being blinded by the power of your older brothers. In comparison to them everyone anywhere no matter how talented is weak. And that is what your father failed to see. The twins are very strong, but in their own way." He paused looking with amazement and the newly formed layer of the shield. A layer of sand and ground supporting the fire shield. "You always treated them as inferior, everyone did. Only Mal saw it, they boys are one. Haven't you noticed that both have totally different kekei genkai? For you they were inferior because you have more kekei genkai, but the truth if they have more because they are one not two, so their kekei genkai add up. What one has, the other can use." Everyone held their breath looking at the last phase of creating the shield.

Both twins had one had reaching towards each other, and with that had they were making a hand sign. Together using one had each. In perfect unity. The last words were clear to everyone "… Shield bonding!" They shouted together and the most amazing shield was created. Slowly the fire and sand united into one. Creating an impenetrable, hot and blazing shell.

"Father's masterpiece, the ultimate shield ever created." Karen whispered.

"Yes, this is what is known under the name The Blazing Sand Shield jutsu." Art confirmed the amazing creation. "And they are the only ones apart from your late father who can create it. Your brother Max has got a lot of fire, but he has no earth jutsu to support a creation like this. Even if your father hadn't intended it this way, this jutsu is his heritage for the twins."


	25. Chapter 25

Halante looked at the shield not believing what she saw. She heard of it before, one time from her grandfather, the other time from Remy, but she could not believe these two could actually make it. She kept thinking. An attack meant someone had discovered them, moreover Remy might be in danger. She had to think both of him and the people who were still in the safe ground.

"Shikamaru, you will take Karen, Art, Martin, Kakashi and go through the passage. I and the twins, Fiodor and Neji will stay here. " She finally told them.

"But if they go pass the shield…" Art began speaking.

"They won't." Karen interrupted him. "This shield is the best shield possible to create, father once told me it protected the whole village against the nine tailed fox, and the battle ended with the Fox retreating unable to beat it. If a demon that strong couldn't pass it, then these people won't either."

"If what you say is true, then indeed the shield should hold." Kakashi summed up.

"I'm more worried about the twins, the shield will hold, but do they have enough control over it? And do they have enough chakra?" Art pointed out the problem.

"Remy believed in them, that's why he made the plan this way, that's why he left us alone here. I think we should believe in them also." Halante cut the discussion off. "Go, there is no time to lose."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes, now go." She told them off as the first people passed through the portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiodor looked at Halante carefully, the girl was terrified at best. In the current circumstance she would be a burden in battle, if a battle would occur.

"Halante you should go as well." He told her.

"Why do you ask me to leave my post?" She kindly asked him.

"Because of Hinata, if she was poisoned , then you have the best chance of preparing an antidote." He told her.

"But who can you be so sure?" She asked timidly.

"Because I know you, and because I remember what Remy told me about you. You are an herb specialist, your garden is one of the best, so just go and don't ask more questions." He told her.

She nodded her head and went back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Daisuke was already taking care of the injured accompanied by Sakura. When Halante arrived back she noticed most people were standing over Hinata, but no one dared to touch her in fear of the knife.

"Halante it's great that you're here!" Daisuke told her. "Martin has gone to Konoha with Naruto, to get the famous Tsunade, but this girl had little time left. And I'm not sure any medic nin can help her. Do you know where your grandfather keeps his books of poisons?" He asked her, she nodded her head and ran towards the castle.

"Book of poisons?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, her grandfather made lots of experiments with poisons, and he wrote several books about it. If we can assess the symptoms correctly, then we might be able to point out which poisons was it. And it's very probable that a cure will also be described along with the poison." He explained to her.

Halante came back in a hurry. She had three books with her. Daisuke ,Sakura and Halante sat around Hinata, and as the two medical ninjas described the girls symptoms Halante kept searching for a match in the books. She finally put away the two first books, and reached for the third. Daisuke made a grim looking at the particular one. He knew the last book meant really bad news for the girl, but he could not say anything in front of the girls not to worry them even more.

"So she had a high fever, she is pale, her tongue is slightly purple, her hands are swelled with blood, she is not making any sound, she is not crying, she is sleep-like. Any more symptoms?" Halante named all they had assessed so far.

"Her byakugan eyes have turned more blue then violet. Which indicated her Solano is partially activated." Daisuke told her.

"I think I have a match." Halante told them as she finally stopped flipping pages in the book.

"What is it?" The doctor demanded.

Halante began to read, but not one could understand.

"Halante translate please! You know we can't understand that stupid langue of your grandfather's!" He told her impatiently.

"All the symptoms are a match, the information is as follows : deadly poison, no antidote, death within 1-2 minutes from application, applying the poison from the Red Tree can slow down the death, if an additional poison is applied death within 5 to 10 minutes." She read to them, not noticing several more people had appeared.

Lord Hyuuga jumped towards Hinata asking them what had they done to his daughter but the knife stopped him and attacked him. It was chaos before the knife returned to Hinata, and the observers calmed down a bit to go back finding a way to treat her.

"Hello, Tsuande, long time no see." Daisuke said to the Hokage.

"It's nice to see you again Sensei."She told him. "You haven't changed one bit." She noticed.

"Neither have you." He replied.

"Tsuande can you take a look at this injection mark, and tell me how long since the injection?" He asked her.

"It looks like it was done three days ago." She commented.

"I agree. So if the poison kills within 1-2 minutes, how could she have lived for three days?" Daisuke said out loud.

"Maybe this is not the same poison as described in the book." Sakura commented.

"No, the symptoms are a match." Halante checked again.

"Maybe that book is incomplete?" Shikamaru noticed.

"That is impossible. Rit is always right." Daisuke commented.

"Then how can she be still alive?" Sakura asked.

"Why did the knife attack anyone who tried to heal her?" The doctor asked out loud. " There is only one explanation to all of this, if normal healing methods would be applied the Solano would be deactivated, at least temporarily. Carmicheal was always very smart, and he probably knows that. His reaction means that the Solano is the only thing keeping her alive."

"The Solano?" Tsuande asked. "What is that?"

"Oh that… well how should I say this… The Solano is a kekei genkai. It's not fully activated in her, her eyes are only partially blue meaning it's activated in only 50 or 60. It also means that if she had been poisoned let's say in a month or two, her life would not be in danger." Daisuke explained

"Go on." Lord Hyuuga demanded.

"For the Solano healing a poison like this is a matter of seconds from injection. Since it's not fully activated it can't heal her, but it's strong enough to keep her alive." Halante continued the explication.

"Do you remember what Neji said about the knife? He said it was dragging the poison out of her." Shikamaru told them what he remembered.

"Now that is really interesting. And coming to think of it, let's try what Rit suggested injecting a second poison which would fight off the poison they applied. A poison which in return could be easily destroyed by the Solano." Daisuke told them. "Halante your grandfather should have the essence of the Red Tree, can you please get it? Oh and don't forget" He told her as she was walking up the stairs. "Don't run or drop it, that poison has a tendency to explode and spread all over everything killing everything in reach." She nodded her head and went to look for it.


	26. Chapter 26

„I've got it!" Halante yelled as she as slowly walked down the stairs. She put the glass container on the ground. It looked deadly, black and had the consistence of mud. Sakura had no idea how could something that ugly and smelly could help Hinata, not to mention how something that dense could be injected into her.

But the way of application soon revealed itself. The moment the doctor opened the container and the stench reached everyone's noses, the knife flew into the air and dip itself in the mud. Soon there was no substance left in the container as if the knife had drank it all out. It flew back to Hinata and again settled itself in her bleeding hands.

"Ok so at least the problem of application has been solved." Daisuke said with a smirk.

"Geze that stuff is all gone, but the air still stinks." Growled Kiba trying to cover his nose.

"It will go away soon, all we can do now is wait. I think Carmicheal knows what he is doing." Daisuke told them as he approached the other injured.

"Carmicheal?" Tsuande asked. Sakura took her and Lord Hyuuga on the side and briefly told them the story of the souls trapped in the knives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour, everyone was still wondering what happened to the others. The portal had disappeared just a minute ago, and it could only mean trouble.

"Fiodor is almost out of chakra." Martin told them. "But the 3rd is still there, so if he needs more her can take it from him."

"Fiodor out of chakra?" Daisuke asked. "That's almost impossible, he had more chakra then any living thing I ever met." He whispered.

Suddenly Martin went pale and shouted " Art grab me and hold on tight!" as soon as uttered those words the boy grabbed him. Martin held out his hands and a moment later something pulled him violently. Everyone watched in amazement as several people appeared magically in front of them. Everyone was there, holding on tight as if a recoil of something had pushed them into the air. With one hand Fiodor was holding on to Martin, thanks to which they were able to come back, with the other he was holding on to Neji, who had someone in his left hand, and he held Remy with his right hand, Remy was holding on to the twins.

Just as soon as Sakura was to sigh that thank god everyone was ok, the Doctor began to yell. "His eyes are unsealed! Fiodor! Martin!" Before anyone could notice what really happened Fiodor let go of Neji and grabbed Remy and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok now tell me what happened!" The doctor demanded.

"We waited for Remy to come back, and when he came with this man, the Atasuki attacked again. We had to move fast. But they were about to get us just before the transfer. So Remy asked me to cut his headband." Neji explained briefly.

"And?" Halante asked.

"There was a huge red explosion and we were suddenly here." Neji continued.

"Show me your eyes." The doctor demanded. Everyone looked at the boy, some new red marking were visible on his face, they were the markings Remy had made on him before the mission. The same situation was with the blonde twins. They had their marking visible, but their condition was much worst then Neji's.

"What happened to them?" Tsunade asked.

"They were hit with the TriByakugan." The doctor explained as he examined the twins and poured some strange liquid into their eyes. "Thank God everyone was sealed otherwise they would have been dead by now."

"What is the Tribyakugan?" Lord Hyuuga asked, but before anyone could give an answer Martin suddenly fell to the ground.

His skin went red, his eyes began to bleed, he choked on his own blood, and began spitting blood.

"Martin, Cut the bond! Cut the bond with your brother!" Daisuke yelled at him. But the boy just whispered " I can't…" and kept spitting out his own blood.

"What's wrong?" Tsuande asked in panic. She really couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"He is connected with his brother, they share and divide each wound between themselves. If he won't cut the bond his internet organs will be destroyed." The doctor explained.

"But why! He has the Solano fully activated!" Karen yelled in tears.

"No one told you? The Tribyakuga turns off the Solano for several minutes. That why everyone likes fighting with Rit, the pain remins them they are alive…" He finished. "In five or six minutes the effect of the TriByakugan will go off, and the Solano will repair all damage."

"So the Solano heals when poisoned, repairs any wounds or damage done, even when losing all internal organs?" Sakura demanded.

"Yes you are right girl, that's why the Solano if often called the kekei genkai of Immortality." Daisuke answered her. "Nothing can kill you, even when you want it to… In time you even stop feeling pain. Soon this boy will stop bleeding and all his wounds will be healed. He is a fast one, just one minute should be enough. For some it takes much more time to heal, but in his case coming back from the state of death is a matter of a minute or two." No one could believe what they had just heard.


	27. Chapter 27

„The tribyakugan is the most deadly of the byakugans. And the hardest to control. Remy has no whatsoever control over his main power, that is why it remains sealed. If the seal is broken then his powers go wild. It took his father many years to learn to control it before just a headband was enough to keep it in check. The moment you cut Remy's seals, he sent a powerful blast. The recoil of the blast sent you here, and most probably seriously hurt the people who tried to attack you. If Fiodor wouldn't have taken him away in time we would all be dead. The seals you have on your faces work for about ten seconds. After that you would get the same blast as Fiodor and thus Martin are suffering now. And you must remember they divide the pain between themselves, so a full blast causes twice as much suffering and pain, then what we can see on Martin." Daisuke told them. "And the longer under influence of the tribyakugan the more it hurts."

"So even the Solano cannot stand against the tribyakugan?" Karen demanded.

"Well in theory only. We tried it many times, the stronger the Solano the shorter it's deactivated, and thus the faster the body is healed. I've also noticed that people who were injured many times by the Tribyakugan, do not suffer from Solano deactivation."He continued.

"So the Solano kekei genkai heals wounds, heals from poison. What else does it do?" Tsunade asked.

"Well to begin with it's a way of regaining chakra within seconds." He told her.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi demanded.

"Well, even with the Solano you die, only death lasts only for a blink of the eye. That moment you end one cycle you start a new one, with a fully healed body and a renewed supply of chakra." He explained.

"Wow that's amazing! You won't die, and you can't get hurt! I wish I had something like that!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

"Spit those words out boy! The Solano is a curse not a blessing!" Daisuke told him bitterly. "Say those words again in front of anyone else from this village and you would be killed without hesitation!"

"But why?" Naruto asked with his normal stupidity.

"Eh… How should I say it… Well it's best if you come with me." He told the Konohains.

"What about the injured?" Tsunade asked.

"They'll live so we can leave them for ten minutes." He told her.

He lead then into the nearby forest and soon they entered a meadow, at the end of the meadow there was a gate. Everyone looked carefully at the ornamented sign above it. "People are like flies, before you get to know them they die…". The meadow behind the gate was a huge graveyard.

"Death is as a rare guest in this village as life is. Few children are born, and even fewer people die. All who could die are already dead. And we must live with the memory of them. Our parents, brothers and sisters, friends, spouses and children. Life when you have to watch your close ones dying is hell." He told them. "That's why the Solano is a curse not a blessing. You don't know how long you will live. You don't know when you will die, it could be today or tomorrow or in two hundred years. That's why this village is secluded, the more bonds you create with people, the more people you see die, the more your own existence hurts. All who live here pray to die, but cannot die even when they want to."


	28. Chapter 28

„This village is divided into two parts. One are people like me, and the children you see here, with very strong Solano. The other part is what you might call normal. They are descendants from ordinary people mixed with various clans who used to live here. Most live only slightly over the average age. We stay away from them, and they learned to stay away from us. " Daisuke continued.

"So why don't you take missions from the outside and stay secluded?" Tsuande asked.

"Well the ordinary people here aren't ninja or warriors, they are merchants, accountants and other useless professions. They need protection. As we decided to remain secluded they had no other choice but accept the decision, our leader does not accept any protests, and as these are normal humans they would simply be killed if they opposed us." He continued.

"You would kill people just for a reasons like that?" Lord Hyuuga interrupted.

"Yes, we would. It's a part of the philosophy which includes that motto on the gate, if humans are flies, then they would die this way or another, so why not end their lives now? For most of us it doesn't make any difference." Daisuke told them.

"So if you don't value people's lives why are you a doctor and why do you save people?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"I never said it was my personal view, but that's the view of our community and I have to accept it. Why Am I a doctor? Well that's really simple I was bored… And I had to find something to do in my life otherwise my life would be meaningless and empty. Most of us try to fill the time we have, those who don't simply go mad as time passes…"

"So what do others do to fill in that time?" Tsuande asked.

"Well there is the Professor, who likes geology, the General who leads us, Remy's father Rit who spends most of his time traveling and writing strange books about so many strange topics even I don't understand them, we have a Priest who keeps praying for us and is our spiritual leader, we have many warriors who keep learning more skills and abilities and who travel all around seeking strong opponents. There are many way of filling your life when you have too much time."

"What do you mean by too much time? How old are you anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Nice of you to finally ask, but even if I told you , you wouldn't believe me!" He began laughing and walked back to the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------

Soon after their come back, Remy and Fiodor came back, both covered in blood. They looked terrible and Fiodor was still unconscious. Remy lay him on the ground and sat on the ground just next to Hinata.

"What is her condition?" He asked the returning doctor.

"Is Fiodor alright?" Daisuke asked first.

"Yes he'll be fine. What about Hinata?" Remy insisted.

"According to your father's book this poison is incurable. We did the one thing he indicated as useful, so we applied a second poison to counter the poison already in her." Daisuke explained.

"And what?" Remy insisted.

"And nothing so far, the knife applied the poison and her condition hasn't changed." Tsunade interrupted their conversation.

"I think her condition is stable, it's just a matter of waiting till her Solano fights back the poison." Daisuke told him.

"I think you might be wrong Uncle…" Remy told him. "What do you think Carmicheal?"

"Why are you asking him? He's not here…" Daisuke told him.

"Father told me Carmicheal, so please stop toying with me." Remy ignored Daisuke and spoke again to the knife.

"And here I thought he would simply forget.." Came a soft laugh from the knife.

"It was a long time ago, and he thought about it for a long time. But no matter how many times he would analyze what happened that day, he was certain of one thing, he saw you a year after your death." Remy spoke again.

"He was always good at thinking and analyzing." He knife laughed again, or as everyone looked up, the boy sitting next to Hinata spoke those words. He had black hair covering his face, he was very pale, especially in contrast with his blue clothing. He was very young, but yet some kind of wisdom emanated from him. He was the knife, this boy was Carmicheal.

"Why isn't your father here Remy?" He spoke again.

"I thought you said he was dead." Neji asked.

"The son of Ayumi, I see you are as bright as your mother used to be." He smiled at him. "They never told you?"

"Told me about what?" Neji demanded.

"About the custom in this village, every Solano who goes away from the village is proclaimed dead. There is no certainty he will come back, so it's better to treat him as if he was dead the moment he leaves and be happy the moment he comes back. Rit Solano-Hyuuga is fine, and he will come back to this place sooner or later." Carmicheal explained.

"If there is a chance he is dead, why do you say he'll come back?" Tsunade asked the boy.

"It's simple, Rit is special." The boy smirked at her. "He'll be back, and let's hope for Hinata's sake it will be sooner than later."


	29. Chapter 29

The silence was suddenly interrupted by a gasp of pain coming from Fiodor. It seemed that the effect of the byakugan attack had finally gone away, and both twins were healing.

Remy approached the twins, he kneeled on the ground just next to them. "I'm sorry" he told them bitterly.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault…" Fiodor told him quietly. "but you owe us two big pizzas with pepperoni and double cheese." He began laughing.

"Ok! Anytime!" Remy replied as he helped them both get up.

Fiodor and Martin were both back to their normal form, meaning brown hair and brown eyes, and the 3rd back in them. They didn't look too happy, but for sure they weren't in pain anymore.

"So this is the legendary Carmicheal." Fiodor said looking at the boy. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Carmicheal just looked at him and asked. "Sons of Mira?"

"Yes, we are." Martin replied.

"Then it's really a pleasure to meet you too." Carmicheal told them and looked back at Hinata.

"They poison is slowly dying in her, but her condition is not improving. I think her life is still in danger." He told them.

"What can be done?" Tsunade asked.

"Not much, if Rit were here then it would be simple. But since he's not here, the best healers from the village are not here as well, that means our choices are limited." He replied.

"Meaning?" Neji demanded.

"Well I can think of two ways of putting her back on her feet. Generally the method is the same, meaning blood. The first would be injecting into her a large portion of demon blood. It would heal her really fast. But the drawbacks are numerous." He began explaining.

"Well, inserting demon blood would mean she herself would become at least part demon. The consequences could be really serious. Moreover from what I know a demon would only let someone take in his blood when mating… And mating her to a demon… well I don't think that's a good prescription." Daisuke analyzed the idea.

"Well the mating thing could be omitted." Carmicheal said. "A simple way would be taking a girls blood, and girls can't mate with girls, can they?"

"Well I see one basic fault in your plan, inserting demon blood would mean we would have to find a demon to take the blood from…" Lothar interrupted.

"I don't believe that would be a problem. You have a full physical form, don't you Carmicheal?" Daisuke asked and the boy nodded in response. "So that would mean both of them would have physical form too."

"Of all I heard about them, I really doubt they would cooperate." Remy interrupted.

"What is the second method?" Lord Hyuuga changed the topic still in shock that someone wanted to turn his little girl into a demon.

"Solano blood bonding." Carmicheal replied. "A stronger fully activated Solano blood when inserted in her veins should cure her. But this methods creates really a lot of problems. First of all, we would have to find a strong enough Solano to do it. Secondly, I'm not sure if anyone here knows the proper jutsus to make that kind of ceremony. Thirdly, there is a risk both people taking part will die. This kind of blood bonding joins two people into one, meaning the poison would spread from her to the other person. If the stronger Solano will prove to be too weak, then it will not be able to cure two poisoned people at the same time. Whatismore this kind of ceremony has been done only once by Rit, so there is no certainty it would work a second time when performed by someone else."

"If I remember correctly there is also one more problem when two people bond this way that means they exchange their blood, they become siblings, some of their powers will be transferred to the other person as well. For her it would mean she would most probably become stronger, but the other stronger person… well there is a possibility that that person would lose part of his/her powers." Daisuke told them more about it. "And the last thing, if her Solano fully activated now, she will remain seventeen till the end of her life… I think that's a bit too young and we have to also take that into consideration."


	30. Chapter 30

"I know that jutsu." Remy told them.

„How can we determine whose blond would be strong enough to heal her?" Asked Lord Hyuuga still not willing to accept the demon solution.

"Well there are several people will fully activated Solano, me, both pairs of twins, the Doctor and Karen, that gives us seven people to choose from." Remy said taking out the Hyuuga knives again but this time he reached for one of the ordinary knives, it had a wooden handle and it had two long ornamented stripes along the blade. "And then this knife will show us whose Solano is the strongest. But before we do that there is one more thing to determine…" He said slowly approaching Neji. "The Solano is a very tricky thing. Some have it and some don't, some have it strong and some weak, and in some it activates early and in others late. Even if parents have it, some children don't, and the other way, some children have it when no one from their close family has. Your mother had it strong as they say, so let's see if that Konoha Hyuuga blood did not make your blood too thin." He grabbed Neji's hand and brutally pushed the knife against his veins in his forearm.

Everyone saw Neji's blood drip on the ground, but they also noticed one more thing, the moment Remy took back the blade, the blood stopped flowing, the wound turned light blue and healed on their very eyes within seconds.

"So we have our answer." Remy said smiling at Neji. "You are a Solano brother."

Neji just looked at his arm again and could not believe what he saw. It was impossible, even after all he heard in the last several days, it was unbelievable. He still felt the pain of the cut, but it was not like any wound he had before. It was more like a scratch then a deep cut to the veins. He barely felt it.

"So this means I won't get hurt or die in battle. What else?" Neji asked.

"Well you'll never change, at least physically. And you'll live much longer than any of your friends and family." Remy told him. "That's why we keep to ourselves, people from the outside get old, and die, and we will always stay the same…"

"So can I save her?" Neji asked.

"Theoretically, we must test whose Solano is the strongest and then that person will take part in the ritual." Diasuke told them.

"So how exactly does this knife work?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well everyone with Solano gather around and show me your forearms." Remy told them while taking off the tape from his arm. " Now, we must let the knife taste our blood, and afterwards it should change color when near the person with the strongest Solano. Are you ready?" He asked, and as everyone agreed he approached every single person and cut his arm and then he did the same with himself. Everyone observing noticed that each person had a different timing for healing relatively the same wound, and for some like Remy and the blond twins it was barely visible that a wound was there, while for Karen and the Doctor there was still a thin mark. Remy sighted and began the last phase, with Karen and the doctor the knife did not react. When near the blond pair of twins it began to glow blue, with the second pair it was the same glow but a bit more intensive, with Neji the color changed rapidly to a very bright and vivid color, and the same was the reaction when in contact with Remy.

"So Remy or Neji, the decision is yours." Daisuke told them. "As Remy knows the jutsu I suggest it's Neji who gives the blood, it would best that way."

Remy looked at Neji and Neji looked back at him. Both were thinking of the same thing, those words Diasuke spoke earlier. "They become siblings". For Neji it meant giving up all hope and being just a friend, and he was not sure he could live like that, being near her and being even closer related than they are now. Long years being next to her, and not being able to touch her, or be with her. It terrified him. Remy thought of the same thing, he liked Hinata, and he knew she was the only girl with the Solano who he could marry. But he had to admit it, the love he saw in Neji's eyes was something he never experienced. He could feel that stepping in between then and ruining their chances was something he would regret. We would regret being the one who would heal her, and the other way, he would regret not letting her be happy with Neji.

"I will do it." Neji spoke. But Remy just shook his head, he knew what it meant. He knew because his father made the same mistake years ago saying Ayumi from death, she became his sister and he spent so many long years trying to come to terms with it. Remy could feel that letting Neji do it was not right… Not for Neji and not for Hinata. He could feel a slight pain at that thought, but he could feel that she wouldn't have been happy without Neji. The choice was difficult. Neji did not know what it meant to long for someone eternally, and not being able to be with that person. He didn't like him, but for Hinata he was willing to sacrifice himself.

Remy took out one more knife, and without any explanation he cut Neji's arm again.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

But Remy did not reply, he approached Hinata and made a small cut on her hand and took some blood onto the knife. And he carefully looked at it. Then he did the same with his own blood and again Hinata's. Without telling anyone what he just did, and what the result was he looked back at them and made up his mind.

"No you will not." Remy stated firmly. "I will."

"How can you be the donner and perform the jutsu at the same time?" Asked Tsunade.

"There is a way…" The boy replied.


	31. Chapter 31

His brother had been gone for only four weeks and he already got in trouble. His stupid new team mates could not do anything right, and the last mission he practically had to do everything , while they cried about being in the middle of the forest, about insects, duties and everything… He told them to shut up, went on and completed the mission, and forced them to get up before sun rise and head back to the village. He could not stand one more minute with those two idiots…

Of course those two bastards had to go to the head of the academy and tell on him. That he was mean, that he was rude, that he did not give them a chance to fulfill the mission… bla bla bla and so on. Then his sensei scolded him for poor team work and going on his own accord. He was as stupid as those two idiots… He wished his brother was back. Four weeks and it seemed like eternity, especially when you're surrounded by idiots who are too weak and too scared to even look you in the eye.

Now he had to sit there in front of the headmasters office and await what that idiot had to say to him. It was annoying. Especially annoying when he could foresee what would happen. He would get scolded again, he would get a punishment, and probably one more change of teams (fifth in a row in the last ten months). The last thing was his goal, but somehow he had a strange feeling he would get stuck with even worse idiots then before.

As he was thinking about the advantages and vices of the current situation when he heard loud voices. Judging by the screams the headmaster won't have time to think about his punishment too much.

He saw two Joanins lead in a strange boy. It was Hyuuga all right, but a really strange one. White byakugan eyes, white skin, very long white hair, everything about him was white, even his clothes. The only colorful things about him were the green curse markings on his forehead, two pairs of purple stripes on his cheeks and several purple birds on the edges of the pure white of his kimono. He did not recognize this person, but he vaguely could recall a bit of what he heard from his brother. A demon. A full blooded demon with a bit of Hyuuga blood. The boy was placed just two seats away from him, one of the Joanin's vaguely said "Just don't do anything stupid!" and they both entered the room. Carmicheal could sense their fear, even as they were Joanin's they knew they were no match for a full blooded demon, even if this demon was still a genin like himself. It looked like he was not going to be the main topic of tonight's punishment list after all.

"So what did you do?" He asked quietly, sure that the demon had great hearing and that he would not like loud sounds.

"I do not heed humans." Came a short response, the boy refused to even look at him.

"Do I seem human to you?" Carmicheal asked again.

"You do smell like one." The boy responded curtly.

"Maybe you should take a closer look…" Carmicheal whispered and to his surprise the demon looked at him.

Two byakugan eyes met a startling byakugan-sharingan pair. To the surprise of both, the other did not look away.

"Why do you have your eyes on? Do you want to fight?" The demon asked.

"Not really, I can't turn them off." Carmicheal replied fixing his hair back onto his face so that it covered his unique feature.

"Why do you hide your eyes?" To Carmicheal's surprised the demon asked.

"Because they fear me." He replied.

"When you hide yourself from them it means you are scared, not the other way around…" The demon told him.

"I see it the other way. They know I have these eyes, and most know how they look, when they are covered they feel scared because they know I can use them anytime. They can't get used to them by seeing them every day, and thus they are in constant fear." Carmicheal replied.

"I see. "The demon introduced himself. "My names is Masshiro."

"I'm Carmicheal." He replied. "Why did you decide to talk with me?"

"It's really simple, you're the first fairly intelligent person I met in this stinking village…" The demon smiled.

"So what did you do?" Carmicheal asked.

"Huh" came a short laugh "I killed too many people during my last mission, including my team and sensei." He laughed again.

"Was it you, or your inner demon?" Carmicheal asked not lead astray.

"Well, well, how would have thought a kid like you would ask such questions…" Masshiro looked at him sadly. "I have no what so ever control over him so I am not safe to even be sitting in the same corridor with…" he cut half sentence.

"Well what would you say for sparring in the same training ground?" the boy asked.

"Would you dare?" the demon smirked at him.

"Would you dare?" Carmicheal asked and Masshiro could feel the chakra churn in him. This was going to be a good fight.

----------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to do with this boy. He's a danger to everyone! And there is no one strong enough to kill him!" The headmaster looked at the three Joanins in front of him.

The Joanin who came in first about that Carmicheal boy insisted that his case was dealt with first. The headmaster hated the boy, he was even more troublesome then his older brother… and he hated even more all this trouble with the demon.

They discussed for quite some time, all three Joanins and the headmaster, when suddenly they heard a loud blast.

"What the hell was that!" One of the Joanin yelled. All four men ran out of the room and stopped in the corridor.

"I left Carmicheal here! He was to wait for your decision!" The first Joanin cried.

"We left the demon here as well!" One of the other Joanins cried.

They looked at each other. "Just for what was that boy going to be punished?" The Joanin who brought the demon asked.

"Disobedience and threatening his team…" The headmaster replied, and all four suddenly realized something very bad. Two the most disobedient students in the academy were left in the same corridor for a long time… As they heard one more blast, they had no doubts were to find the two…

----------------------------------------------

When the four men finally found them, all they could do was shake in fear. In the training ground outside the school, was the full form of a demon prepared to attack. All four men could only feel pity for the stupid Carmicheal boy, and thought of fleeing themselves, when they noticed that the dog was slowly backing up. To their surprise the boy counterattacked the demon and did quite a lot of damage to him. They met their match. The battle was violent, bloody, and brutal, and the experienced ninja did not want to get messed into it. To speak the truth they were scared shitless, and none wanted to fight with the beast nor the boy.

Soon it was clear that they were of equal strength, far stronger then the men watching them. The battle did not last long, soon the demon got tired and gradually his eyes faded from red back to its original white. Soon Masshiro was in control again, and the demon inside was surpressed.

"Wow, I haven't had so much fun in a long time!" The demon told the boy.

"Me neither!" The boy replied.

Both looked at each other and laughed.

"I have never met anyone who could stand his ground with my demon in control." The demon boy said.

"I've only met on person who was my equal, and that is my older brother." Carmicheal smiled. "Too bad he's away on a long term mission, I bet he would like to try you as well." He grinned.

"Well, we'll try when he comes back then!" The demon replied. "I should be going now, need to find a place to heal my wounds and get some sleep."

"You know, since my brother is away, I'm alone in the house, if you'd like, you can stay there." Carmicheal smiled.

The four men watched the two go away, and thanked God for sparing their lives.

"What are we going to do about them?" One of the Joanins asked.

"Leave them, I've had enough life threatening situations for one day…" The headmaster replied.

And so the two were left alone, without any punishment. And the headmaster preferred to leave it that way, not to be forced to deal with any of them ever again… If it was his choice he would simply send them to some distant land with a decade long mission… Yeah that would be great, he would be retired by the time they would return… Too bad dreams don't come true.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been two weeks since the incident in the academy. Katashi Almeno-Uchiha had been a teacher in the Academy for over thirty years, afterwards he had been the headmaster for another twenty. During his whole academic carrier he had never met so many insolent and disobedient pupils at one time. The stupid "Perfect Generation". "Perfect Generation" his ass! First the Solano-Hyuuga boy, then the stupid demon, now this! He looked at the report on his desk. An order as to say, to point out several strongest Joanin ninja for a mission like this! At that very moment a thought came to his mind. His face covered a mean grin as he called his secretary.

"Find me the worst troublemakers and overall the ones with the worst mission record." He told her, and half an hour later as she placed in front of him eight files, he could only smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmicheal looked around at the people gathered in the room. When he got the message in the morning about being given a new mission, he never thought so many people would be taking part. Or maybe they were waiting to get their own missions? Because sending so many genin on one mission was rather irregular. In his opinion he and Masshiro would be almost enough to handle almost anything, but there are things one cannot predict. He heard what his brother said, that inside the village walls they might be the strongest, but there are creatures and ninjas far more dangerous outside and that even they have to be cautious. He hoped they would send him with Masshiro, he got along with the demon quite well, and having at least one reasonable person in the team is very favorable. Not to mention other advantages like intelligence and strength Masshiro definitely had.

He looked around the room again, eight people in total including himself and Masshiro. There were three girls, twins sitting to his left, fairly identical if not counting the difference in colors, as he guessed the blue one was a Byakugan, and the red probably a Sharingan, which was no currently visible. The third girl was sitting in front of them, blonde hair formed into two funny pony tails, brown clothes and a …. fluffy blond tail… meaning one more demon. On her right there was a boy of maybe seventeen playing with a kunai, and totally ignoring everyone. He had a scar on his cheek and black hair, green eyes and was dressed in military style clothing. Further on the right was one more boy, black hair and blue eyes, dressed in green. This boy was the most disturbing of the lot, sitting there holding his own knees in attempt to stop them from shaking, he was totally scared even there was no danger or any threat. The last boy was the youngest, around twelve or thirteen probably, he was dressed all black, hair, and clothes, his eyes were not visible because he was doing the most peculiar thing you can do in front of the headmaster's office, he was sleeping…

His analysis of the situation was interrupted by the headmaster himself. The man walked in with a bunch of papers, he gave everyone a copy. With the sleeping boy he just put it on the chair next to him.

"This is a special mission for all of you, the leader will be Carmicheal and you are to leave the village in one hour." And without any further explanation he went back into his office.

"We'll meet at the west gate in one hour." Carmicheal told everyone, he nodded at Masshiro and they both left the building.

----------------------------------------------------

"Have you read the whole file?" Masshiro asked as they approached the west gate.

"Yeah, I have…" Carmicheal replied.

"And?" the demon insisted.

"I don't like not even one fucking word in it…" Carmicheal replied.

"Why are you carrying that bag?" the demon asked.

"Why are you carrying those swords?" the boy replied with a question.

"They might come in handy. And they are not swords, they are katanas."

"So might this bag."

As they reached the gate it was clear all the other people were already there. Masshiro noted in his mind, they were all fifteen minutes early. Which indicated they all wanted to complete this mission as fast as possible. Even the sleepy boy was there, still half asleep, but with a fully packed back pack.

Carmicheal noticing everyone was there and gave the order to move out. Just after slightly over one hour he told them to stop and rest on a large meadow.

"Why are we resting just know?" The demon girl asked.

"We need to talk." Carmicheal replied.

Everyone sat in a circle and watched Carmicheal as he unpack the bag. He took out a large blanket, and some food containers.

"What the hell is this! We're not on some dam picnic!" The demon girl told him bitterly.

"Indeed we are not, but we all need to eat, and I don't know about you, but one hour is not enough to get packed and ready and have a good meal. I skipped the meal, and as I assume some of you probably did the same. So I would like to eat something normal before we turn to those disgusting mission packs" He told them, and he saw some slight responses.

The twin girls were the first to reach for a container with food, and soon other took theirs and they ate their meal in silence.

"Now since we're all after some good food, let's talk. I don't know how many of you read this stupid file." He saw some nod their heads including the shaking scared boy. "But I don't like it." There was a moment of silence. "I've never lead any mission before." He noticed some people were in shock hearing that. "And I don't know what idiot gives eight inexperienced genins a mission like this. It's a S-class mission involving at least seventeen S-class missing ninjas."

"Maybe they are confident to think we are able to complete it?" The demon girl spoke.

"Yeah, maybe they trust in our strength!" the red twin said.

"Or maybe something else." The scared boy spoke the first time since they met. "Maybe they don't want us to complete it… Maybe they want us to die completing it…" He hesitantly finished.

"I came to the same conclusion. This is not a mission to test out capabilities or strength, this is a suicide mission." Carmicheal said. Everyone was in shock "That's impossible!" "They wouldn't!" "They couldn't!"

He spoke again, "Just look at yourselves! I don't know who most of you are, but I know who I am in the eyes of the headmaster. My name is Carmicheal Solano-Hyuuga, you can call me Car, and I'm a troublemaker, a person who changed teams six times, a person who disobeys every order! Would any of you give me a very important, extra hard mission?" They all looked at him and shook their heads.

"I'm Masshiro." The demon followed his example. "and I'm a full-blooded demon. I killed three of my teams, and I'm also a person who disobeys every order. You can call me White if you like."

The boys looked at the others and waited, this time it was the twins again who were the first to react.

The blue girl began "I'm Mami Solano-Uchiha, and this is my sister Aimi Solano-Uchiha, and we were frequently punished for disturbances in the academy, and for working on our own accord during missions."

Then the boy with the kunai spoke "I'm Takeru Almeno-Hyuuga, I've been frequently punished for absences in class, I've received punishment for using my own teammates as training targets. Those stupid bastards weren't even fast enough to skip a slow kunai!" He spat out those last words.

"I'm Isamu Almeno-Uchiha." The shy boy spoke. "I was… I was punished for…" He choked on his own words "for leaving my team in the face of danger…"

"I'm Nobu Solano-Uchiha" said the sleepy boy still being half asleep on the grass. "I was punished for sleeping… during missions and battles, and ignoring my teammates and sensei. Those stupid bastards could do it all by themselves so why would they expect my help?" He fell asleep again.

The last was the demon girl "I'm Aya Solano-Almeno-Toriyama, and I was punished for getting married and having a child outside the joint clans…And generally having children being a full-demon."

"Indeed they made it forbidden for demon to have children…" Masshiro spoke quietly.

Car looked at them, "As you see for them, we are trash! We are the worst people they could find, and I seriously doubt they would worry if we don't come back." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what will we do?" the red twin asked.

"We have only two options, we can't go back to the village, we may go astray and become missing nins ourselves…" he paused "or we can complete this mission and prove they were wrong about us all along…" he finished.

"Can you imagine his face? The headmasters I mean? He would be so mad when we would come back! He hates us!" The blue twin grinned. Everyone smiled, and the decision was made.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N

I'm having so much fun with this story! And I hope I'll make you fall off your chairs several more times before I finish this.

What I wanted to say here, is that this story is my baby. I'm letting you into my own personal world full of strange characters and people, and some of you might have gotten lost, so below there is a list of all newly introduced people. This is only the beginning, and I doubt all my ideas will ever be written down, I don't know how many chapters I will create, but the story involving Neji and Hinata will go at least a dozen more chapters.

I have one thing to ask you – I've been wondering how many actually read this… (I know I'm not a perfect writer, and I know this story is far from perfect) but I was just wondering. So even if you don't have a comment to make – just count you name – so write "1" as a comment so that I know you've read it.

If you have any questions, or got lost – just ask!

If you notice any mistakes – please in the comment – quote the sentence and tell where I was wrong – all mistakes will be corrected.

**List of characters I created and presented so far in "The Dark Secrets of the Hyuuga Clan":**

Remy Solano-Hyuuga

Halante Solano-Hyuuga

Karen Solano-Toriyama

Manfred Solano-Toriyama

Lothar Solano-Toriyama

Fiodor Solano-Toriyama

Martin Solano-Toriyama

Art (full name Artur – last name not given)

Ritter Solano-Hyuuga (only mentioned) (Remy's father, Halante's grandfather) (Ritter means Knight in german)

Preston Solano-Hyuuga (only mentioned)

Ayumi Solano-Hyuuga (only mentioned) (Neji's mother) (_Ayumi_ literally means _step_ or _walk_, but for names is understood as _Walker)_

Harumi Solano-Hyuuga (only mentioned) (Hinata's mother) (**mean****s** "springtime beauty.")

**People from the past:**

Carmicheal Solano-Hyuuga (Preston's younger brother)

Masshiro (refuses to use his last name) –(Name means: Whitest of white)

Aya Solano-Almeno-Toriyama - (Name means: color )

Aimi Solano-Uchiha - (Name means: love beauty) - red twin

Mami Solano-Uchiha - (Name means: true beauty) - blue twin

Isamu Almeno-Uchiha -(Name means: courage, bravery)

Nobu Solano-Uchiha -(Name means: prolong, delay )

Takeru Almeno-Hyuuga -(Name means: warrior, military)

Katashi Almeno-Uchiha - headmaster of the Academy in the Hidden Village

**List of new kekei genkai:**

Advanced Byakugan – Tribyakugan

Advanced Byakugan – SlyByakugan

Advanced Sharingan – "Three steps" Sharingan ( You'll get to know it the next chapter about the eight ninja – and no I'm not telling you yet what it is ;) )

Solano – The kekei genkai of immortality


	34. Chapter 34

„Before we handle Hinata's injuries there is an issue more important." Carmicheal interrupted Neji's and Remy's discussion.

"What would that be?" Daisuke asked.

"Just take a look at them." Car pointed at the injured jinchūrikis. "You treated their wounds, and soon they will wake up. If they won't be able to control their demons, we will have a battlefield over here, and any interruption in the Solano blood transfer will kill both Remy and Hinata."

"So if they wake up we will simple have to handle them." Tsunade said.

"I don't know who you think you are Lady, but I doubt any of you could handle even one Bijuu demon, not to mention several Bijuu at one time." Car told her bitterly.

"We're not as weak as you think!" Naruto lashed out, and others supported him.

"Jinchūriki, you can barely control your Bijuu, how do you plan to fight with at least four others?" Car told him. "I'm not going to take any chances, from my point of view you are unable of handling them, and therefore before we try to heal Hinata, we must get this issue sorted out." He paused for a moment thinking about a possible solution. "Neji could you please take out your knife?"

Neji nodded his head and gently untied the white knife from his leg. He wanted to hand it to the boy, but Car pointed at the ground, so there he put it.

"Say his name Remy." Car told him.

"Why should I?" Remy asked.

"He needs to be called out, and we need him." Car demanded.

"I'm not sure who that is…" Remy told him.

"The white knife should be White?" Daisuke asked and Remy nodded his head. "His name is Masshiro."

"I still don't understand why we need him, but if you insist…" Remy told him.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea at all…" Daisuke said "I remember him, and what was said about him…"

"I insist!" Carmicheal demanded.

"Ok, ok ,ok!" Remy replied. "Masshiro will you please come out?" He asked politely.

Everyone looked attentively. Soon the knife began to glow and instead of it a new person appeared. A demon boy, looking a lot like Neji, but with white hair, white clothes and an uncovered curse mark. He had purple markings on his face, purple birds on his kimono and two long katanas on his left side. There was a long fluffy thing on his right arm, but no one dared to ask what that was. His stripes on his face, and something in the look in his eye, suggested a sleeping wilderness in him. Most felt a shiver of fear just from looking at him. Akamaru went wild and began barking at the intruder, but as soon as the boy looked at him, the dog put his tail between his legs and backed up. Kiba hugged the dog and tried to convince him that there was nothing to fear, but what Akamaru told him about that persons strength made him doubt inwardly.

"So you are a demon too?" Naruto lashed out at the newly appeared boy. But all he got in return was a cold stare. The demon did not respond. He glanced at everyone standing in front of the castle, then he took a look at the jinchūriki, and he returned to Car.

"What do you want?" The demon asked Car.

"I need your help." The boy replied quietly.

"I can see that, but what exactly do you need?" The demon asked.

"Your opinion on the situation." Car demanded.

"Those jinchūriki are very dangerous, these ninges are weak, that girl is dying." The demon gave his answer.

"What can we do?" Remy interrupted.

"Rit's son?" the demon asked looking at Car, and Car nodded his head, which made the demon turn directly to Remy. "In my opinion those bijuu should be killed at once, these people cannot be helped because they will always be useless, and that girl will die." The demon brutally told him.

"You hate humans, don't you?" Kakashi asked, but again the demon did not reply.

"What if we want to save the girl? Will you help?" Car asked.

"I will not transfer my blood to any ningen." The demon exclaimed. "But a Solano transfer should work, that is if you really want to heal her."

"How can we determine which person would be best?" Remy asked.

"Ask Nobu." The demon replied speaking directly to Remy and still ignoring all the other people around.

"Who is Nobu?" Remy asked.

"Black knife." Came a short response.

"So I need to call him out?" Remy asked for confirmation and Car nodded his head.

Remy took out the black knife from the case and just spoke a single word "Nobu".

But nothing happened, no one appeared and the knife simply disappeared. Everyone looked at Car curious about what just happened, but the boy simply glanced at the demon. So everyone followed his eyes.

What they saw was one of the most funny things ever to be seen. The demon had a mad grin on his face, and there was something black laying just behind him, clutching firmly the fluffy thing from his arm. Taking a closer look everyone noticed it was a boy, sleeping on the ground, using the fluffy thing as a pillow and cover. The demon did not look happy at all, but despite his angry look he did not attack the person at his feet. The boy looked very young, maybe twelve, his clothes and hair were black, and his eyes were closed. He looked rather comfortable with the fluffy thing tied around him, and he did not notice them observing him.

"So this is Nobu, I barely remember him. They say he was the laziest kid in the academy, always sleeping and totally useless." Daisuke told the others. But as he noticed the evil grin the demon had as turned towards him, he stopped speaking.

Car approached the boy, and gently pet him on the head. As that did not give the reaction he expected, he brutally tickled him, making him swirm, but yet the boy did not wake up, and he only got tangled a bit more into the fluffy thing.

"Come on Nobu! You've been sleeping for so long that one minute awake won't hurt you!" The demon told him.

The boy lifted his head, but he didn't open his eyes. "Really? Was it that long?" he yawned and slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes were all red, and reveled a sharingan. It definitely was a sharingan, but it was unlike any sharingan the Konohains had seen before.

"Eh… so what do you want?" the boy turned to Car.

"That a look at the girl, then at those two boys." Car pointed at Hinata, Neji and Remy. "And tell us which on has the best chances to heal her…"

The boy closed his eyes again, and it seemed he fell asleep, but this time Car did not attempt to wake him up.

After two or three minutes he boy lifted his head again, and without even opening his eyes pointed directly at Remy. The boy pulled the rest of the fluffy thing still on the demon's arm, and as he got the rest of his bed he went to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

„So Remy is the final choice?" Daisuke commented. "What about the Bijuu?"

"They should be killed." Masshiro commented.

"And who do you think should do that?" Karen asked. The demon looked attentively at her.

"Not you, that's for sure." He said. "I'll do it."

"And what makes you so confident that you will manage to do it?" One of the blond twins asked.

"…equally annoying as their grandmother…" the demon whispered to Car. "I'm a Inugami Daiyoukai." He told everyone as if that would explain everything, but it didn't, most people there had no idea what a youkai like that was, moreover they had little knowledge of any demons as a matter of fact.

"He could do it." Car confirmed. But Remy just shook his head, and said "The Bijuu are not to be harmed… at least not for now."

"In that case, call out the whole team, and we will handle the Bijuu if needed." Car told him. "And in the mean time you will try to complete the jutsu. And we will also assist you if needed."

"I think that sounds reasonable." Remy replied, as he took out the rest of the knives and called out every single member of Car's team. The newly appeared ninja ignored the other people gathered there are formed a tight ring around Car, Masshiro and Nobu. There were twin girls, one blue the other red, one more demon this time a girl with a long fluffy tail, a boy dressed in military green, and a shaky boy trying to hide himself behind Masshiro and Nobu.

Car and Remy looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Halante, I'm going to need your help." He turned towards the girl, and she came up closer to him and Hinata.

"Let's put her on the grass over there, you'll have to hold her up during the process." Remy told her, and she agreed to anything just to save Hinata.

"Daisuke, make sure no one interrupts no matter how bad this looks…" Remy gave a strict order. And the other just watched him take out the other knives. Halante sat on the grass and Hinata was placed in her lap, and held up in her arms. Remy sat just in front of her, in arm's reach distance.

"Halante, don't be scared, just hold her tight. " The girl nodded her head. And carefully watched Remy take out twin knives from the case. He concentrated hard, and slowly chakra flew from his hands to the ground around him forming the symbol of the eight trigrams with him and Hinata in the middle. The he began a jutsu, and after many hand signs, something unexpected happened, instead of one pair of hands, he had two, instead of one Remy there were two. But this was no clone jutsu, no clone would have enough power to perform a jutsu that was going to be next.

"He divided his soul from his body…" Daisuke whispered. "I never thought that kid had enough of kekei genkai in him to do it…"

"Why are you surprised?" The strange girl with the tail told him. "He's Rit's son."

The new Remy took the knives into his hands, and slowly began cutting his own skin from elbow to wrist creating a deep bloody wound, which despite his Solano did not seem to heal. Then he took the same knives and carved a deep cut in Hinata's forearms, and as her blood began to drip on the ground Remy with the cuts grabbed her elbows and put their wounds into contact, their blood joined together dripping on the grass. The other Remy put the knives on the ground and began complicated hand signs. It seemed like ages, everyone watched not knowing what to expect next, or what will eventually happen. After several more signs Remy stopped, and everyone could see that blood was no longer flowing, instead their hands were joined with flesh in the point of contact. The new Remy had to hold Remy in place, and Halante did the same with Hinata although both were currently struggling with their keepers. They were both red and pale, and looked as if they had a high fever. Soon their shivering stopped, instead something more bizarre began to take place, waves of chakra flowed along their bodies, from one to the other, and soon Hinata's hair began to turn red and Remy's blue.

"It's finally began." Car commented.

"What has begun?" Lord Hyuuga asked.

"They are becoming one, sharing blood, abilities, and most important the Solano, now it will all resolve." Daisuke explained.


	36. Chapter 36

After several minutes of pain and suffering they both slowly returned back to normal. Hinata's hair was blue again, and Remy's red. No other changes were visible. Hinata after several more minutes opened her eyes to see Remy sitting in front of her, and her own hands binded with his. The last thing she remembered was the Atatsuki kidnapping her. She did not know where she was or what she was doing there. But she noticed a lot of familiar faces so she gazed at them and smiled signaling everything was ok.

Remy's double picked up the knives again and gently cut the skin bonding their hands. After several more hand signs he disappeared. Hinata tried to stand up, but he legs failed her. She was grabbed by someone she could not recognize. A boy with hair covering his eyes, but she knew what his eyes looked like, one sharingan and one byakugan.

"You should be carefully for a while, the blood bonding jutsu is very tiring, and you've just recovered from almost being poisoned to death." He spoke gently to her. And she smiled she knew that voice. It was the voice which accompanied her during her illness.

"Your name is Carmicheal." She spoke and he nodded his head in response. Her father approached her and grabbed her. For the first time ever he hugged her and tentatively asked how she was feeling.

In the mean time Halante helped Remy up, he as well was very tired.

Neji was the only one keeping distance, everyone else approached Remy and Hinata, thanking the first and hugging the second. He felt out of place. He noticed that the other people summed from the knives kept their distance as well. He was still in shock about the white knife and the person who came out from it. A demon. He wondered what that demon could do, and how strong he was. But the most disturbing thought was why the knife choose him. He deiced it was the best time to find out why.

Masshiro seeing him slowly approaching felt a bit uneasy. He could foretell the questions he was about to hear. And he did not want to answer them. He could feel Isumo desperately hug his leg trying to hide himself even better, Nobu was sleeping as always, but he felt a slight movement as soon as Neji began walking in their direction. He smirked inwardly, the kids were as vigilant as ever.

He looked Neji into the eye and waited. But no questions came. Neji was too smart to just ask a question to a demon everyone around seemed to fear. Instead he just stood there next to him and looked him straight into the eye.

"My name is Neji." He introduced himself.

"I know." The demon replied. He felt a slight pinch on his leg, Nobu ,as always, had a different opinion about what he thought Masshiro should say.

"You hesitated to choose me, and I can understand why." Neji spoke.

"You do?" The demon asked surprised. He felt Nobu chock trying to prevent from laughing out loud. He gently moved his leg back almost invisibly to give the pest a light kick. But Neji caught that movement with his sharp eyes. And Masshiro caught Neji catching it. _Interesting kid_ he thought. _Strong __byakugan_

"Well, it's rather strange that being a demon you would choose a human to take care of. Even if I have the Solano I'm not near a demon's strength." Neji explained.

_Shit this kid is really smart_ the demon thought but he did not say that out loud. "And?" He asked.

"I wanted to thank you for choosing me, and I hope we will get along well." Neji told him. And the demon just stared at him expressionlessly. Neji slowly walked away.

"That boy seems nice…" Masshiro could hear a whisper which no human could. It was rare that Isumo liked anyone, so that Neji must have been better then he thought at first.

------------------------------------------------

The time to depart had slowly come. There was a huge discussion what to do about the Bijuu, but Remy firmly said they had a room sealed specially for keeping demons, and that with proper sedation the Bijuu would await the return of the leader of the Village. The 8 ninja were back in the knives some with their new owners, some back in the case.

The biggest problem was that most did not want to leave at all. They wanted to stay and spend some time with their new friends, but the Hokage was stubborn and she reminded them that many missions were waiting for completion.

Almost everyone from Konoha had passed through the gate created to the village, only the Hyuuga and the Hokage were left. Hinata looked at the castle once more, then at Neji, Remy, her father. And back to Remy and Halante.

"I'm not going back to Konoha father." She suddenly spoke.

"What?" Lord Hyuuga yelled.

"I want to stay here, and you can't force me to go back." She told him firmly.

Lord Hyuuga was about to leave with Neji, when the boy looked back at Hianta and said "If Hinata-sama is staying here, I kindly ask your permission to stay as well and protect her." He pleaded Lord Hyuuga.

"You may." The Hyuuga leader said before going back home. Trying to forget the greatest disappointment his daughter caused. He had no idea how he was going to explain all this to the council and clan and keep her position as heir at the same time.


	37. Chapter 37

Two armies stood on edges of a large field. It was rare that ninjas fought in this manner but the circumstances did not give them any choice. When it had been reported that a huge military force was moving towards their home, the only possible solution was to gather all capable men and women and stand in front of the enemy. They had to be stopped before they reach the village.

The battle lasted for many hours, and it seemed no end would come. The snow and cold made it very hard to fight. More and more died on either side, but the Solano had the advantage that they could not die that easily. After each wound they would stand up, and strike again. But they were outnumbered. Not even the Solano were strong enough.

"My Lord, we lost the left flank, and the right is barely holding." A man breathing heavily approached the leader.

"Who do we have left?" Lord Hyuuga of the joint clans asked.

"There are thirty Solano in the central field, some Hyuuga and Uchiha in the right. Several Almeno in the left." The man gasped.

"Very well, that will do perfectly…" The leader smiled, and the only though of the people observing his was that he had gone mad…

The Byakugan and Sharingan were never meant to be together…. What happened next could only be called hell…

---------------------------------------------------

Back in the village the weather was getting worst. The cold was too cold, and the snow was over a meter deep. Women and children were gathered in the main Solano-Hyuuga castle, awaiting their men, husbands, fathers, brothers to come back from battle. Nothing is worse than waiting, especially when you don't know who will come, your ninja or the enemy…

The watch on the highest tower said that someone was coming, one single man… Some looked out the windows trying to recognize the person, but no one could do it because of the blizzard and darkness. The guards were ready at the entrance, ready to kill any enemy… But as soon as the door opened the men sighted in relief… It was him, their noble and strong leader… And it was Death entering the castle with him…

---------------------------------------------------

He could only remember a little from what actually happened, he saw his own father with a blue handled knife above his head, he head cries, he saw blood on the castle walls and floor… And as Death approached him, he whispered the only name that came to his mind… Carmicheal, his only friend… The one who was always patient with him, the one who taught him and helped him… Every child should have a friend like that, an older guide… He fainted.

When he woke feeling very cold, he could only see blood everywhere. His father was dead… His family was dead… Everyone was dead… He wanted to cry for help, but even being a seven year old child he could tell that no one was around… As he slowly walked down the stairs of his home, he looked back… This was not his castle anymore… This was the Tomb of the Hyuuga clan.

He looked around not knowing where to go or what to do. The his eyes turned West. The Village.

The road was hard, the snow was very deep and being just a small child it made walking extremely difficult. He did not know how long it took him to get there, but it seemed ages… Night had slowly passed away and several hours after dawn he finally made it. He walked slowly into the covered with snow town and headed straight to the town council.

He tried to tell them what happened, he told them about the clan, about his father. But they wouldn't listen. They did not care… He asked for food and shelter but they refused and kicked him out like some dog into the cold.

For them everything that happened was very convenient, they hated the clans, and their death was a very promising coincidence. Getting rid of the last member and the heir was seemingly simple… He would die in the cold and snow anyway. What could a seven year old kid do alone? Nothing…

He took one last look at the town, and he looked back towards where the castle was. And he swore to himself and to all who died, that this offence would not go unpaid…

--------------------------------------------------

"What do you say we move straight towards the sea?" A men turned towards his companion. They were walking along a road covered with deep snow. Or as to say, they were walking on the snow.

"We should step by home, we haven't been there in over fifty years…" The other men pointed out.

"Well we could wait until the weather becomes warmer…" The first man spoke again.

"What difference does it make if it's cold or warm?" The other man spoke.

"I just think this journey is pointless, the castle has always been there and will always be there, and I don't like freezing my ass just to go and see it again…"

"Stop babbling like some old woman… The cold and snow can't hurt us, so why wait?"

"As you wish, but later were going towards the sea…"

"Why should we?" The second man asked. The first man turned to answer but some movement caught his eye. they glanced at the child hiding in the woods and walked his way.

"Why do you bother for a human?" The first man asked.

"I don't think this is an ordinary human…" the other said. The boy looked straight at them, but he was shivering, probably because of the cold. He had some ragged clothes on, but nothing to keep him warm. As soon as he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder the boy fainted.

-----------------------------------------------

He never told them how long he walked in the snow and cold, but judging by the dead bodies at the Hyuuga castle, it had been at least six weeks… They never knew how he survived all that time, half starved to death and freezing cold… but he did. They reluctantly took him in, feed him and as soon as he woke up questioned him. But that did not help the situation at all. Hearing about what happened to the joint clans both men could only feel grief. Their friends, their family had all died, and this child was all that was left…

-----------------------------------------------

When he woke up in the presence of both men, he felt scared. He did not know them, and they could hurt him… But then he realized he was warm, and that they gave him food and shelter… which was way more than the village gave him… They would not hurt him.

As they asked him lots of questions about what happened, he hesitantly told them everything. He observed their reaction and vaguely analyzed the idea that there two were twins. They looked like twins, with identical blue eyes, black hair with a strange white stripe on the right side, same high, same built, but somehow he knew they were not twins…

He hesitantly asked who they were, and as soon as they named themselves he knew. They were famous in the clan. The talk of the clan for the last two generation. Brothers born in the second generation, Almeno and some other clan, which had already been forgotten. They refused to take part in the "breeding program" and left the village to live on their own. They were considered marauders, they travelled a lot and rarely stayed at one place… And they were the his only family left…

------------------------------------------------

Chirstian was the older of the two Solano- Almeno, precisely eighty years older than his half brother. Nothing special about him, well at least when compared with other Solanos. He had his strengths and abilities but he rarely used them. He was more like a discoverer, visiting every place possible… His brother was very alike to him when it came to looks, but his character was totally different.

Tristian Solano-Almeno was younger at heart. Always cheerful, willing to meet new people and see new places. Rit soon learned that it was Christian who was the head, but Tristian who was the engine. The younger brother had a great passion, geology. He always carried around some rocks in his pocket, he always stopped to take a look at something, and he had a very bizarre hobby… He liked moving things around, not just things, big things. Like mountains, huge rocks and other strange things. Rit found it very intriguing because Tristian never used any strength to do it, just his chakra…

The day he met the two, he found his new home… A constantly moving home… But a home with always something warm to eat, and always someone to say a good word to him… And for the boy raised in seclusion and rules, it was all he needed…


	38. Chapter 38

„It makes me wonder…" Christian whispered looking at sleeping Rit.

"What does?" Tristain asked trying to find some more blankets. Because of the massacre they could not stay at the castle, so they installed themselves in one of the houses nearby. The owners probably had died in the massacre anyway…

"Solano are said to be immortal…"

"Yes, so it is said." Tristain confirmed.

"So why did so many people die? The breeding program was at its peak… there should be at least a hundred people like us running around here… But they all died…" Christian said.

"You think it was something that happened during the battle? That the enemy had some kind of special weapon?" Tristian asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out… It might be our only chance ever…." Christian said and his brother nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night they woke up hearing steps… Someone was coming, and considering all what happened recently the brothers did not hesitate and took the first weapons they found in reach… The steps on the snow were getting louder, and they were heading towards this house… They moved quickly and positioned themselves on both sides of the entrance… Just several steps away… Three… Two… One… and someone reached towards the door knob and opened the door. They moved without hesitation, and the intruder had two kunai pointed at his neck… But he was not someone to mess with, one move… and the knives flew in the air, and it went to hand to hand combat… But two ninja against one tired traveler are always much stronger. The boy found himself pressed against the floor in his own home.

"Stop! What do you want?" He asked them.

"What do you want?" They asked back knowing that this house was not occupied for a very long time, probably even before the massacre.

"This is my home!" The boy told them, so they hesitantly let him go. Tristian turned on some light, and they looked at each other attentively.

"Who are you?" Christian asked.

"My name is Preston Solano-Hyuuga and I've just came back from a long term mission!" The boy told them.

"So you don't know yet?" Christian asked.

"About what?" The boy replied with a question.

"There is no clan… No longer… We don't know what happened, but everyone at the castle is dead…" Christian told him brutally.

"Oh, my God! The girls, my teammates went back to the castle!" The boy told them.

"We better go get them before they see what happened over there…" The brothers replied and the three rushed towards the castle.

--------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it… I just can't…" Ayumi cried seeing all her relatives dead. Harumi just stood there in shock , she could not understand anything, she was numb to the core… Father… Brother! Where was her brother? She saw her father's body, but where was her brother? Her little helpless brother! Who did this? She felt tears roll down her face. She ran through the rooms in the castle but he was nowhere to be found…

Then she hear a voice "Ayumi, Harumi where are you?" and they both saw Preston they could only do one thing throw themselves at him and cry in his warm embrace.

---------------------------------------------------

The girls were slowly sipping some warm tea and finally cooling down after their emotional breakdown. Harumi was relieved to find her little brother safe and alive, but was really worried seeing him so skinny and starved. She turned towards the two brother who helped them and finally asked, "What happened?"

"We were stopping home from our journey to the land of Wind." Christian began. "And we noticed this boy in the woods, and as he was so cold and starved we took him with us." He paused for a minute. "When we came to the castle and found everyone… We found this house, and asked the boy." He paused again. "He said there was a battle between the joint clans and some enemy that came from the north, most men went and took part in it, only one came home. The Lord Hyuuga, and he was the one who did all that… Rit said he tried to kill him too, but some Carmicheal appeared and saved him. But Rit says that was just a dream because Carmicheal had been dead for over a year…"

"What did you say?" Preston brutally interrupted him.

"The boy said he saw some Carmicheal who died over a year ago." Christian repeated and watch in amazement as Preston ran out of the house.

"What has gotten into him?" Tristain asked.

"Carmicheal was his younger brother… We left almost two years ago… And we did not know anything happened to him…" Ayumi explained.

-----------------------------------------------

He ran and ran, totally unable to believe what he just heard. He had to make sure, he rushed towards the graveyard, and into the Hyuuga-Solano part. New graves.. New graves… Everything was covered with snow so he had to stop at each every one and remove the snow from the sign… Aya Solano-Almeno-Toriyama… no... Isamu Almeno-Uchiha… no… Takeru Almeno-Hyuuga… no,no,no!.. Nobu Solano-Uchiha… Aimi Solano-Uchiha… Mami Solano-Uchiha… Masshiro… Carmicheal Solano-Hyuuga… He fell to his knees and cried, why did it had to be him? He was so young! So talented! He promised to protect him! And he failed! While he was away his beloved brother had been killed…. And he had to find out who did it…

The he looked at the graves again… Eight very young shinobi, and all died the same day… This was not normal…


	39. Chapter 39

„You should start from visiting the academy Office…" Christain told Preston after he told them of what he saw at the graveyard. "There should be detailed files about his last missions, team and death. If a shinobi dies according to clan rules there always has to be a detailed investigation."

"I'll head there straight thing in the morning." Preston replied. "What are we going to do about the castle?"

"We need to bury them…" Ayumi said in a weak voice.

"The ground is dead frozen… How are we to do that?" Harumi asked pale just at the very idea of going back into the castle.

"The cold is out ally. Thanks to that the bodies did not decompose, so identifying them will be easier…" Tristian commented.

"Yeah… can't even imagine how old dead bodies stink… Remember Trist as we passed through the Fire country and that murdered village several years ago?" Christian asked.

"Yes… that's one of the things I'll never forget…" His brother commented looking as if he was going to throw up at the very memory. "I will prepare the gravesite, so don't worry about the ground… I hope one mass grave suits all of you…" He whisper faintly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes it does… And in spring we will prepare a big wall with names on it…" Christian said.

"We're going to stay here till spring?" Tristian asked in horror.

"We'll probably stay even longer…" His brother firmly commented. "Let's go to sleep everyone, otherwise we won't have enough strength to deal with the castle…"

----------------------------------------------

First thing in the morning Tristian went to prepare the mass grave. Even with his special abilities finding a proper spot and preparing it took his almost till noon. At the same time the others went to the castle, the girls listed all who died while the boys rapped the bodies into cloth. The burial itself was short, the bodies were thrown into one big grave, covered with ground, but leaving the site was very hard for all of them. The young Hyuuga could not believe what happened, even when they buried everyone, even when they saw everyone like that… It was just unbelievable. The just couldn't grasp the idea that everyone was dead. And that there was no clan leader, no headmaster and that the curse marks did not matter anymore. If not for the older brothers they would have stayed there all day, but the boys were instant. Thinking too much of what happed would only make them go insane. Rit's reaction was rather strange, he did not cry, he did not avoid duties. He obediently helped his sister make the victim list, he watched them bury the bodies. When his sister told him that he did not have to pretend to be a hero, he simply replied that he was no hero, but the Leader of the Clan.

In the evening as they were back in Preston's house and eating dinner, Christian brought up one more dreadful topic.

"We need to find where the battle took place… And we should bury them as well." He looked at the other shinobi.

"We'll start searching tomorrow." Preston replied. He postponed his investigation until all the people were properly buried. "Later we'll have to take both lists and compare them with the last population list. There might be some more people out there on missions or something, who might need our help."

"There is one more problem we will have to deal with, the village." Christian pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked.

"Rit told us about how warmly they welcomed him and kicked him back into the cold. If we hadn't been there by sheer luck the kid would have died from starvation and cold…" Christian spat out those last words. "Moreover after all those centuries of protecting them, helping them, being at their every need, they didn't even bother to come to the castle and battle site to bury the bodies…"

The look in the eyes of the young shinobi turned from empty to furious. The village had to be punished, it's just a question of how.

"As soon as we finish with the burial, we'll think of a proper… repayment." Preston said with a cruel look in his eyes and everyone shared his feelings.


	40. Chapter 40

„Why is it so fucking cold?" Aimi asked looking at her shaking team.

"Maybe it's because we are heading north my dear…" Aya told her.

"Our first real mission and we're going to die from the cold instead of from the enemy's weapons… This mission sucks big time…" Takeru bitterly commented.

"We should start looking for a place to spend the night." Carmicheal interrupted their nagging. "It's getting colder and colder and if the temperature will drop even more during the night, the your prophecy might come true Takeru."

"There is a cave up ahead, around two kilometers from here. We should make it before night fall." Masshiro told them.

"Good, my balls are getting lump as ice cubes…" Takeru commented. The girls blushed madly hearing such a brutally male comment, but were all too tired to even argue.

--------------------------------------------------------

The cave was more like a space between two rock walls, but it was better than anything else they could find.

The twins began making a fire, and Aya prepared the food for everyone. Despite taking out their sleeping bags and sitting wrapped with them, everyone was shaking from the cold. Not even the warm food or tea made them feel a bit more comfortable. They were too tired to talk, so soon everyone tried to sleep as near as the fire as possible. The team was not comfortable with each other, and no one expect for the twins hugged another person. Even Carmicheal knowing Masshiro for several weeks did not dare hug him in search of warmth. The demon was the only looking more or less comfortable, he was in his sleeping bag, but he also had his long tail which he wrapped around himself. Despite being tired, no one could fall asleep it was just too cold, even Nobu was awake, as they quickly learned, what happened extremely rarely. He even slept when walking… Nobu kept glancing at the sleeping demon with jealousy and he decided he had nothing to lose. He preferred dying from his claws then from the cold.

He slowly approached him, and gently pulled out a part of the tail from under the demon, and as quickly he got hold of it, he hugged it, and feeling the warm from the fluffy tail he immediately feel asleep.

"Shit That kid's got guts!" Takeru said in amazement.

But the demon did not sleep for long, he suddenly opened his eyes, and looked at the kid clenching his tail. Then he slowly gazed at the others, and noticed that no one was sleeping. For him cold was something he would withstand easily, but for humans a temperature of under minus forty was unbearable. The other demon seemed to have problems as well.

"It's too cold?" He asked them, and Carmicheal nodded his head. "Then why didn't you wake me up earlier!" The demon spat at him, and got out of his sleeping back and pulled his tail from Nobu's tight embrace.

"Girls put out the fire and clear the ground." He told them and the girls quickly did as he asked no willing to make him even more mad. "Everyone put your things along that wall." He pointed.

" I hope you know what you are doing…" Carmicheal said.

Soon the demon grew to an enormous size, filling the whole cave. In his full demon form Masshiro was fabulous. White long fur, elegant build. He was truly a magnificent dog demon. But his red eyes, and his demon blood was something everyone was accustomed to fearing. But instead of killing them the demon lay in the middle and went to sleep.

Carmicheal hesitated what to do. But Nobu did not. Seeing an even longer magnificent fluffy tail he whispered "Fluffy tail!" grabbed it and using it as a bed he went to sleep.

"Ok, he looks still alive to me…" Mami whispered as she slowly approached the side of the demon and buried her face in the soft fur, she laughed when the fur tickled her, but willing sank in its warmth. Soon everyone followed her, and first time since being appointed this mission with the demon, they all thanked God for his presence there…


	41. Chapter 41

Carmicheal had problems grasping the whole mission. Why would anyone have a village so high up the mountains? It was freezing cold, there was a lot of snow everywhere. Even for them the journey was simply unbearable. Why would eighteen shinobi hide in a place like this? Sure it was safe, but you might as well die from the cold…

The girls were already preparing breakfast, but Nobu and Masshiro were still sleeping. Waking up Masshiro was not a problem, but he boy was annoying. Even when the demon returned to his human form the boy was still holding his tail and sleeping on it. Messhiro tried to pull it out, at first gently then brutally but Nobu was holding on firmly. So the demon got really mad he took out one of his Katanas and tried to stab the boy, and found it impossible. Nobu no matter how lazy he looked, moved fast enough to avoid the demons katana and was still holding on to the tail, when even Masshiro lower his weapon the boy grabbed his tail again… It would have been really funny if not for the fact that they had to leave as soon as possible.

-----------------------------------------------

Slowly during the course of their mission, they got to know each other well. Finding the missing nin, and killing them went on surprisingly easy. Too easy for Carmicheal's taste. If all their enemies would be at that level then they could handle anything that crossed their path.

They came back, successfully, which proved to be a shock to the headmaster. He even got a heart attack, but the team did not feel sorry for him. They knew he sent them there on purpose.

Their second and third mission were similar to the first. Everyone hoped they would die, but they always came back.

It did not change much, the village still hated them. But outside the mission they were left alone, and they were rewarded for a good mission record.

Everything went well… Too well for Carmicheal's taste.

Something was wrong and he could stop the feeling he had in his heart, that their problems had just started.

One day he was woken up by Masshiro who was woken up by Nobu. The sleepy boy, usually showing no fear, was shaking in terror. They tried to ask him what happened, but he had just one whisper to offer them as answer "The time of our death has come…". Suddenly they heard some broken glass fall on the floor, and the room was filled with the stench of gas. The last thing they heard was Nobu's cry "Death is only the beginning!"

And he was right… For them death was only the beginning.

------------------------------------------------

Preston going through Car's things found a note on the floor under his bed. "Death is only the beginning."

He read the files he found many times, his brother and his team were killed by Arthemis Solano- Almeno, one of the descendants of the weapon making clan. Their murdered was killed just several days after the kids' death. And it would seem that was all that was to it. But that note he found, made him feel something was wrong.

He noticed Christian had entered the room and began reading the files.

"Don't you find it strange?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" Preston asked.

"The people your brother and his team killed in their first mission, were the same who we found dead on the battle field…" He connected the two facts looking at the files.

"How is that possible?" Preston asked.

"I don't know… But I think we must solve this mystery." Christian told him.

But little did they know that for solving this mystery it would take them a long time, a very long time…

---------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do with the village?" Ayumi asked the boys.

"Seclusion." Christian said. "Killing them would be too easy… and not enough painful. We will cut them off from the outside world. These people are reliant on food supplies, they make money on trade and banking… So let's cut them off from their source of money and food… Let's make them suffer as much Rit suffered, left to starve in the snow… If some manage to survive Rit will decide what to do with them when he grows up…"

Everyone looked at him, and agreed. The plan was simple and cruel at the same time. And most important none of them would have blood on their hands.

"What about these people?" Harumi showed him a list of people who were banished from the village and avoided the massacre.

"We will bring them home." Tristian said looking out the window. "This time we will avoid the mistakes from the past and keep the clan united without humiliating anyone. Everyone will be equal, free to live his life as he choose, without any council or main family to prosecute him."

Everyone agreed, it was just the beginning, and they all knew they would never allow the past to repeat itself. No one was going to make any of the Solano slaves.


	42. Chapter 42

Neji watched Remy and the girls enter the castle not knowing what to do. Not sure if what he just did was right or wrong. He could feel Remy did not like him, but something made him sense that the owner of the household won't kick him out.

He watched in amazement the whole building. Sky high, several towers, this was not a typical building. He never saw anything like it. Made of stone, old and eternal.

"Are you coming or not?" He heard a harsh voice, and he could do only one thing accept Remy's bitter invitation.

--------------------------------------------------------------

His first weeks at the Solano-Hyuuga castle were interesting. Remy still did not trust him, and even forced him to share rooms just to keep an eye on him, but soon Neji learned why. The castle was full of surprises. Book, weapons, painting, and things he never dreamed of seeing or reading. He swallowed all the information he could as fast as he could, but it's hard to get to know everything since the houses went apart. There was just too much of it… Soon he took Hinata's example and concentrated on one thing. Hinata and Halante read books and spent most time in the garden, while Neji concentrated on books describing new techniques. And Remy concentrated on keeping an eye on Neji as if he had something to hide. Neji did not mind at all, as long as he could train and study to become even stronger, he did not mind the invigilation. There were things Remy forbid him to touch and Neji kept in mind not to provoke the boy, so they slowly got along. Others from the village often spent time at the castle, so there was no time to be bored. Sparring, training, and eating together made the days pass by fast. Neji rarely though of Konoha, for him all this was new and consumed him completely. On the other hand Hinata could not stop thinking of it. Her father, sister, clan… She knew this was her home as well, but that did not stop her from thinking of Konoha and all the people who were left there. She hesitated a long time if she should ask them for help, but as soon as she did Fiodor set up a permanent portal between Konoha and the castle so the young Hyuugas could pass anytime they wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked at the doorway he just passed and felt a slight gust of wind. He thought it was the draft but this castle had no drafts… He noticed movement, and turned on his byakugan but there was nothing there. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned towards Remy.

"I thought I saw…" He began, but Remy stopped him mid sentence. "You did not see anything!" He told him bitterly.

"Then teach me how to see!" Neji lost his temper.

"Are you sure you can handle that kind of training?!" Remy yelled back.

"I will!" Neji confirmed the challenge.

"If that is what you really want…." Remy nodded his head in agreement. "Come with me."

He lead the way into a part of the castle Neji was forbidden to enter before.

"This is the oldest part of the castle. It was build nearly two thousand years ago by our ancestors. The room we will be training in used to be the council hall. It was prepared for creating special jutsu and the mystical elements used in it will help you develop your other abilities. "

"What other abilities?" Neji interrupted Remy's explanation.

"I don't know… It all depends on your blood and natural abilities." Remy told him and pushed the door open.

They were standing at the entrance of a huge circular room. The ceiling was very high, there were many benches forming a perfect circle pointing towards the middle of the room. The room was divided into four parts, and then into eight. Neji could easily recognize the symbols of the eight trigrams carved on the floor and ceiling. As they came into the middle of the room and Neji took one more look around he noticed eight painting handing exactly in the places the symbols should be… Those paintings presented the eight young shinobi caught in the knives. On the floor there was a light green pattern indicating the middle and the places of standing of other people. This room indeed was a room for great ceremonies…


	43. Chapter 43

He could feel her watching him attentively. She looked worried but he tried to ignore it. He felt too tired to even think about it. Dinner was passing in dead quiet, Remy was as tired as Neji, and the girls sensing the intense atmosphere simply decided not to speak. He took one more bite, but felt like throwing it up. His whole body hurt, he felt like he hadn't slept for days, but the thing which worried him the most were his eyes. He could barely focus, everything was blurred as if a thick fog entered the dining room.

He tried to ignore the sting and the tears flowing down his cheeks but it hurt too much…

"I think we should call Diasuke…" Halante approached Hinata after dinner. "He might behave as nothing is wrong but Neji is not well…" Hinata nodded her head and both girls went to get the doctor.

--------------------------------------------

"It's nothing serious…" Daisuke told him quietly. "You're eyes are not used to such extensive exercises, but your Solano will heal them no matter how much you overuse your byakugan." The doctor explained to him. "I suggest you stop your training for a week or two and everything will go back to normal."

"I can't stop my training! I finally managed to get Remy to train me and I'm not going to give up…" Neji replied firmly.

"Geez, you're both exactly like him…" Daisuke began to laugh as Remy entered the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Remy asked sternly.

"You're both like Rit, no stopping, no hesitating. Perfectioning oneself no matter how much it would hurt. I admit there is some reason in this method… You can't die, your wounds will always heal… And thus even if you hurt yourself in the end you will be ok and better trained then before. " Daisuke explained. "But boys, you have all your life ahead of you, why waste time on hurting yourself? You have all the time in the world to become as strong and powerful as you want to be… You don't need to force yourself to anything."

"I don't agree, father always told me to be ready for anything that might happen. He told me we can never be sure if we are safe, that he must always be prepared. " Remy fought back the doctor's arguments.

"As you wish my dear boy, but just remember, there is time for training and time for rest. And that's the best prescription I can give you. Ask Halante to make this ointment for you" He handed Neji a piece of paper. "It should help your eyes heal faster. I have to go and attend to other duties, but remember if it gets worst call me again." The doctor left the room.

Neji looked at Remy and Remy starred back at him.

"I'll go give this to Hinata and Halante." Neji told him.

"I'll be waiting in the training room." Remy smirked and left the room.

---------------------------------

"Does it hurt a lot?" Halante asked after seeing the recipe for the ointment.

"Yes, a lot." Neji replied.

"Don't worry, after some time you won't feel the pain anymore. That's how the Solano works. " She explained.

"Is it really that simple?" He asked watching her running around the room trying to find the right elements to make the ointment.

"Yes, it is. After your tenth dead the Solano will apply a special substance in your blood which will kill most pain." She told him.

"So I must die ten times?" He asked to confirm.

"Yes, but don't provoke those ten deaths, they say those first hurt the most." She told him. "No one from our friends did all ten yet… I think Martin and Fiodor and the furthest and passed their fifth. I saw it happen only one time, when you end one cycle and start a new one, you get a sudden boost of energy, all wounds heal very fast, faster than normally even with Solano." She continued.

"Have you passed it?" He asked.

"No I haven't" She looked down onto the floor. "I was always too scared…"

---------------------------------------

"We'll try a different exercise today." Remy told Neji as he entered the room and took his place on the floor next to Remy.

"We will stop training your eyes, but we'll concentrate on other senses. Are you ready?" Remy asked with a smile.

"Like never before in my life." And despite the pain Neji smiled back.

---------------------------------------

"Do you really think he'll be all right?" Hinata asked Halante the sixth time in a row.

"Yes, don't worry, with Solano he can't die." Both girls were sitting in the garden and waiting for Karen to show up. With the boys training and with Karen back in the village, the girls also trained harder than ever.

"Why do you want to improve so badly?" Hinata asked Halante.

"The time is coming Hinata. Soon everyone will come back, and when uncle Preston and grandfather come back they will want to test our strength…" She replied quietly.

"And you want to prove you are worth something?" Hinata asked and Hlanate nodded her head in response. "I would like to prove that I am worth something as well…"

"Girls, we all have the same goal…" the usually loud Karen admitted quietly "When my older brothers will come back… I… I just wanted to say that I want to prove I am worth something as well…"

"Karen why are you saying that? You are strong…" Halante whispered.

"I might be strong, but the truth is I am the weakest… Halante you haven't seen the girls in over two years… You can't even imagine how talented they are… They are just like mom, they don't need to train hard they just know instinctively how to use their powers… The girls will be stronger than I am… Even Manfred and Lothar learned father's most advanced technique… I am… I am nothing compared to them…" They saw a tear roll down the girls face, and all three girls felt the same clutching fear hold their hearts.

"Why did you say the time is coming?" Hinata asked.

"Well… As you know a lot of people from this village travel around the world. We are a family, so to keep the bonds uncle Christian appointed several dates when everyone is expected to come back to the village. If someone doesn't show up then everyone goes searching for that person or his remains…" Karen explained.

"So one of those meetings is approaching?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry he still have almost six months…" Halante whispered. "and we can do a lot in that time…" She smiled faintly.

"That will be enough time!" Karen added vigorously.

Hinata smiled back at the girls.


	44. Chapter 44

„I'm so excited to go there again." Tenten told Lee and Gai. They were going to see Neji first time in weeks and the team awaited this moment impatiently.

"Look! Sakura-san and Naruto are also getting ready to go there!" Lee yelled and approached their friends.

Everyone was invited, some already had gone there. A big meeting and party to reunite the people who went on the mission to save Hinata. Remy in the invitation said that this feast will be a token of gratitude towards all who helped them. As soon as the word spread lots of people declared they will accept and the crowd outside the Konoha portal suggested that even some uninvited people were going to try to get there.

No matter how many people came all were welcomed warmly on the other side. Friends who haven't seen each other in a long time reunited, the greeting took a long time, but soon everyone found himself a place at the long table settled in the middle of the garden. Everything was going smoothly, Jariya and Tsunade were drinking sake, the young ninja were eating and discussing, and generally everyone had a good time.

The party was suddenly interrupted by stranger who came from the direction of graveyard in the village. At first no one noticed him, but as he was standing away and not talking to anyone he attacked attention to himself. Soon all went quiet and just looked at him. And he without any expression on his face looked back at Halante and Remy.

He was dressed all in black, black hair and black eyes. He looked in this mid thirties, and was rather slim and tall. He was carrying a large bag on his shoulder and slowly put it down on the ground. He made several steps forward and positioned himself in a stance which most could identify as the Hyuuga battle stance.

Halante looked at Remy and he just nodded his head. Suddenly the girl speeded up and attacked the intruder. Others wanted to join her, but Remy stopped them with a slight movement of his hand.

"Don't go anywhere unless you want to die…" He told them, and just watched as Halante made a move back and with great strength hit the intruder with her leg.

He wasn't doing anything, just moving his hands to counter Halante's strikes. After several more he smiled at her and said "You've improved a lot little girl…" She smiled back and replied "Thank you Sensei." And bowing her head she back up at her friends.

The man took again the proper stance and moved his hand in invitation to Remy. The boy did not hesitate, he moved so fast most couldn't notice him, and then they heard the first strike. The second, then third, it was all so fast… But the man was still standing there and just moving his hands to counter the strikes.

Suddenly the man made a jump back, and landed several meters behind, Remy stopped attacking him.

"Not good enough." He told the boy. "If you are going to fight like that you can quit being a ninja even today, and that means you shouldn't have been trained as a ninja in the first place. I can forgive Halante for not using her full strength, but by going first and attacking me so fiercely she proved to have changed for the better. While you have disappointed me… If you want to be a ninja stop fearing of using your full powers, and attack me seriously…" The man hissed to the boy.

Remy looked down on the ground. "What if I hurt you and other people around here?"

"Hurt me? Are you kidding!? What are you a whining baby? Stand up like a man and prove to be worthy of being your father's heir!" The man yelled at him. Before he could say anything else there can such a heavy strike that blew him away several maters.

"That's more like it." The man smiled and positioned himself in the stance again. The battle that begun was surmising to all of the viewers. Remy was giving all he could, he was fighting brutally, moving quickly and dogging every attack. But the man was stronger, it was evident. He did not use the byakugan or any other special feature but his moves and strikes proved to be quicker and more precise then Remy's. After over fifteen minutes the fight was over. The man stepped away and Remy backed off.

"I'm glad you improved boy, maybe one day you will make a good shinobi." He smiled at Remy and then took a look at other people gathered there. His eyes stopped on Neji and Hinata standing close to each other.

"Ayumi and Harumi, you've managed to surprise me again." He smiled, and as Remy approached Halante, the man invited Hinata to fight.

Hinata did not know what to do, but Halante nodded her head in encouragement so she decided to participate in this strange game. But she decided to do it differently, and as she stood in front of the man, and bowed her head in a polite greeting, she turned on her byakugan. The man smiled, and took his stance.

She began attacking with typical gentle fist at first, but seeing it gave no effect she changed it a bit, and even once she managed to surprise him hitting his leg instead of his arm, and she got him. He just jump back and smiled at her, and invited her to attack again. Hinata feeling new courage filling her, attacked precisely and fiercely, but did not manage to land a second blow. After several more strikes he bowed down to her signaling that the fight was over.

"You indeed are the daughter of your mother." He told her as she walked away to join Remy and Halante.

The last young Hyuuga to be tested was Neji. But he decided to go full strength from the beginning. Instead of taking the normal Hyuuga stance, he took the stance for the 128 strikes instead. The man frowned at him, but took his stance as well. Neji moved very fast, very precisely, he tried to put more strength and more power into his blows, but the man could predict his every move, so he changed it a bit, he changed the sequence. And he manage to land a successful blow. The man did not step back he attacked instead. In the previous fights he only defended himself, but Neji's moves forced him to counter attack. Soon Neji was on the ground and beaten, but the smile on the man's face stopped him from attacking again.

"You are the son of Ayumi, am I correct?" The man asked, Neji nodded. "You are very talented, one day you might even be as strong as your mother." He smiled at the boy.

"Now is there anyone more who would like to have some fun?" The man asked the other shinobi with a smile on his face.


	45. Chapter 45

TenTen, Naruto, Kiba, most people wanted to try. And got a chance. The man gave each person a chance, giving some advice about how to attack more efficiently, how to improve. He did not hurt anyone, but simply let them show their powers.

Last in line was Lee, who stood in front of the man showing no hesitation.

"Greetings my dear opponent, Let this battle bring honor to both of us." The man just smiled in response and invited the boy to attack.

Lee made quick moves, he was faster then more of the shinobi gathered there, but not fast enough to face this person. He back off and asked politely for a moment to get ready. Everyone watched the boy open three gates in order to properly attack this men, but the man just smiled and did a gesture similar to what Lee did and opened his three gates as well…

But they did not have an opportunity to fight. Suddenly the man back off, and attentively looked around.

"Sorry boy but we will have to do that some time later." He told Lee.

Everyone looked around trying to see what the man was looking at, but nothing attracted their attention.

"I smell chakra in the air…" Kiba growled.

The man looked back at Lee and did something surprising. He continued and open all of his gates, causing a wild power swirl around him.

"Uncle what are you doing?" Manfred yelled to him. But the man just smiled.

And countered a strike that came out of the blue. Then more strikes came but the man managed to counter them and soon the second person could be seen.

What landed just several meters away from Remy and Halante was a man looking a lot like Remy. Red hair, headband tied on his eyes, only the clothes were black, and the speed was incomparable to Remy's.

"Long time no see old friend." The first man spoke.

"Three years is not a long time…" The red haired man replied.

Their discussion was suddenly interrupted by a loud cry from Halante "Grandfather!" And she hugged the man tightly.

"Hello little girl." The man replied.

"Who is that?" Tsunade approached Daisuke.

Everyone turned towards him. " That is Rit, Remy's father and Halante's grandfather."

"But so young…." Tsunade whispered.

"Strong Solano activated very early, don't let his looks fool you… Especially you Tsunade." Daisuke told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that there is a possibility that most of your ninja won't live past this meeting, so stay low and quiet…" He replied.

"So what are you doing here so early?" The black man asked.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same…" Rit replied. "I'm here to test them, but as you did that already I can't…"

"Does that bother you?" The first man replied.

"A bit, but I'm not going to make a big fuss about it, if that is what you are worried about…" Rit replied.

"Karen!" A triple yell came from somewhere nearby. Everyone turned to the blond girl, only to find her crushed by three identical little girls. All blond, around five years old, and dressed in identical dresses but each had a separate color, blue, green and dark green.

"Girls what did I tell you…" Came a sharp voice.

"Sorry uncle Rit, we were to wait." One of the girls admitted and all three went to the man. They made a line next to him and patiently waited what he will say to them.

"Ok now you can greet your brothers and sister." He told them and the girls smiled and rushed off again towards Karen.

"What was the all about?" The black man approached him.

"Mal asked me to help with the devils, so I am here…" Rit replied. "I always was fond of kids…"

Both men began walking towards the castle and away from the people.

"Girls, we have work to do!" Rit yelled at them.

"Yes, uncle we know! We are coming!" All three spoke at the same time, and rushed towards the man.

The other man instead of going to the castle went to greet all the people gathered there.

"So we made it safe this time." Daisuke approached him. " Although he seemed to have one of his moods again."

"It wasn't that bad this time. He didn't kill anyone…"

"Not yet…" Daisuke replied.

"Calm down Daisuke, or I'll remind you again how funny you looked when you were a kid playing with your own shit…" The man replied.

"You always have to bring that up?" The doctor blushed badly.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Preston Solano-Uchicha." The man replied. "And I have to apologize for my brother Rit, but I can't deny that he usually is that nice to humans. Well it's better for him to ignore you, then to kill you, so please make sure you get out of his way."


	46. Chapter 46

„What do you mean kill us?" Tsuande asked him.

"He hates humans. Or hate is not the right words… He considers humans to be insignificant annoying flies, and believe me he will not hesitate to kill if he would feel like it." Preston explained to them.

"But that's so cruel! He should be in prison or something!" Sakura commented.

"Everything in this world has it's reasons, so does Rit. So without knowing all the facts you can't judge him." Preston replied.

"Then at least someone should give him a hard beating!" Naruto yelled.

"You can try kid… you can only try… A lot of people wanted to kill him but that's simply impossible…" Preston told him.

"Why is it impossible? Because of the Solano Kekei Genkai?" Tsunade asked.

"Solano is just one thing… but the truth is no one here is talented and strong enough… Rit is special." Preston explained and turned again to Naruto. "If you doubt it kid, ask your fox, Kyuubi knows enough about the Solano to tell you how pointless that fight would be and who would lose…" He ended with a low threatening tone.

"Is it true that uncle Rit killed the village council some time ago?" Lothar asked the newcomer.

"Yes it is… Me and your father weren't here when it happened, but from what I've heard they wanted to force Rit to accept something and he refused and they insisted… from that time the first rule of the council is very simple – never to make Rit mad." Preston said.

"Uncle how long will you stay with us?" Halante changed the topic swiftly sensing the atmosphere was getting unpleasant.

"Don't know yet, depends on a lot of circumstances. But probably longer then the last time." He smiled at her. "I'm going to unpack my things, dinner is at 6 p.m. as always?" He asked Remy, and the boy nodded in reply.

"The six system, six a.m. training, six p.m. dinner, and midnight training… God it feels good to be home." Preston sighted with delight and went to the castle.

--------------------------------

"Now that was weird…" Tenten commented the current situation.

"You'll get used to it soon, the reunion has only begun so more surprises will come your way soon." Daisuke smiled at her.

"Do you think we can stay here?" Tsunade asked. "Considering his hostility towards normal humans it might be more sensible to go back to Konoha." The Hokage asked the doctor.

"Nah, as long as Preston is here things should go just fine. He's one of the few people who actually have influence on Rit."

"I'll go and check how the situation is developing, and I should get dinner started as well." Remy told them and excused himself. But to everyone's surprised he came back within a few minutes not saying a word.

"Is everything all right?" Halante asked him, but he didn't reply.

-------------------------------------------

Shortly before six everyone began heading towards the castle. Neji glanced at Remy surprised that he wasn't in the kitchen, but the red haired boy simply ignored him.

As they entered the Hyuuga Hall they noticed the table had been already prepared. Chairs were set, food was hot in colorful dished, and the smell of freshly cooked vegetable filled the hall.

"Well well… He considered your presence here for dinner, that's a good start…" Daisuke whispered to Tsunade as he sat down next to her.

Soon Preston came into the room and greeted everyone.

"Please sit down, others will be joining us soon. Just as a word or warning, this is your first meal prepared by Rit, and you should know some rules before you start eating." Preston told them.

"Rules?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Yes rules. As you probably noticed the dishes are in three colors. And you must know what they signify before you take anything onto your plate. As normal humans you should only touched those on green dishes." He continued.

"But those on the yellow and red ones look very nice!" Naruto contested.

"Indeed they do, but eating form them would probably kill you…" Preston explained. "Yellow colored ones contain substances which are poisonous, so eating from them would most probably make you sick. While the red ones are lethal. Rit has been experimenting with poisons for many years, and some time he introduced poisoned food into our menu. For Solano it means no harm, moreover I must admit this good is far better than anything you can eat. So as long as you avoid the yellow and red ones you should be fine." He summed up. "I'm really surprised he has even considered your presence at this table, so just don't fuck it up now…" He gave Naruto and hard glare.

After several minutes the little girls came in and took their places at the table, and soon Rit followed them. He sat opposite to Preston, and between Halante and Remy. The meal began in silence, no one wanted to provoke the landlord at first, but then they were too concentrated on tasting new dished to even thing about it.

"Wow this red sauce is very good." Yelled Naruto and handed Sakura a green bowl. "You should try it Sakura!"

"That baked meat is better!" Commented Sikamaru and showing him another green plate.

The comments went on, all Konohains were eating carefully to avoid the yellow and red dishes.

"You should try this." Remy told Hinata passing her a yellow bowl.

"But it's yellow." She whispered.

"And you are Solano." He answered. "Believe me this is better than anything else you've ever eaten." He gave her an encouraging smile. She hesitantly took a bit of the strange looking dish and tried it.

"Indeed this is really good." She smiled at him. Neji felt pain clutching him seeing how she smiled towards the boy. "What else would you recommend?" She asked Remy and smiled again. Neji clenched his fists under the table. But soon a curious glare from Rit made him unclench them and pretend he was a rock. He still felt the eyes of his uncle on him, but he tried not to show he noticed it. After a moment he looked again at the older Hyuuga and he noticed a smirk.

"Try this." The man said and shoved a red bowl his way.

Neji looked at him, but the man had a daring look in his eyes, so he slowly took a bit of food on his plate and began eating it. The taste was magnificent, delicate but with a spicy flavor coming into mind after a few second. For a second he lost his breath feeling poison fill his veins, but after several second of holding his breath everything was back to normal. The man smiled at him, not a viscous smile but a happy one.

"That one is also good." He pointed towards a different red plate, and turned towards Remy.

"What do you prefer, the good or bad news first…" He asked his son.

Remy swallowed loudly. "Good." He replied briefly.

"I married your mother." Rit announced.

Preston hearing those words chocked on his food. "You did what?"

"I married Haylee." He confirmed.

"How the hell did you mange to do that? I thought her father said he would let you marry her over his dead body!" Preston yelled.

"Father…" Everyone could hear concern in Remy's voice. No one even noticed how Halante went pale hearing the news.

"No son, I did not murder your grandfather… and no that's not what I mean by the bad news." Rit finally answered.

"If that was the good news so what is the bad news?" Preston gasped. Everyone held their breaths.

Rit turned towards Remy "Your grandfather let me marry your mother only on one condition…" He began.

"Which was?" Remy impatiently asked, which was very unlike him.

"That he and your grandmother will come here and live with us…." He finished.

"With their four dogs, three cats and servants?" Remy asked.

"Yes, even your mother included…" Rit made a grin.

Remy's brows went up in surprise, and soon they all heard a loud noise… Halante had finally fainted.


	47. Chapter 47

„Brother Remy is sister going to be alright?" One of the little girls asked as Remy lifted Halante and carried her to her room. "Yeah, she just fainted." His father replied instead.

"Why did she faint? Is she scared of aunt Haylee?" Another girl asked.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." Rit ignored the question. "Now girls I suggest you should get to work…" He looked at all three. The girls sighted loudly.

"But uncle we don't want to work!" One exclaimed.

"Yes, uncle work is boring!" Another said.

"We want to train not work!" The third girl supported her sisters.

"Must I remind you the basic rules of your family?" Rit asked.

The girls looked down and sighted.

"Hard work, discipline and courage." One said.

"Everyone who uses what belongs to the family must work for the good of the family." The girl in blue continued.

"Good I see I don't need to remind you…" Rit sighted. "So what is your last duty for today?"

"Clean after dinner, wash the dishes and make sure the plants in the garden have been watered." The girl in light green said.

"Correct." Said Rit. "So what part of that don't you three understand?"

Preston wanted to interrupt but Rit stopped him with a hand gesture.

"We understand uncle, but we just don't want to do it." The girl dressed in blue admitted straight forwardly.

"So you do not what to work for the good of the family? So you do not believe in hard work and discipline?" Rit pin pointed the problem.

"But we do uncle! But we just don't see the point of doing this! We want to train!" The girls spoke simultaneously.

Rit made a happy grin. "So as soon as you fulfill your duties your training will begin."

"Really uncle?" One girl asked. Rit nodded his head.

"You are serious uncle?" Another wanted to make sure. Rit nodded his head again.

"You mean real training? Not that weak stupid pointless bullshit our brothers want us to believe is real training?" The blue girl asked again.

"Elly watch your language!" Karen scolded her but the girl did not respond.

"I doubt you can change that Karen, they have it in their genes." Rit smiled.

"Yes, girl some real tough training so you can become stronger." He admitted.

"Strong as big brothers?" One girl asked.

"Stronger than father and mother?" Another asked.

"Stronger than you?" The blue girl called Elly asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but only if you can take this training." Rit smirked back at her.

The girl jumped in joy and began running around the table collecting dishes and plates and cleaning everything up.

Within minutes the table was clean and empty and everyone was in shock at the speed and preciseness in which it was done.

"You are also invited to join us." Rit said as he got up from the table and when to take a look what the girls were doing in the kitchen.

"I can't believe it! The girls are actually doing something useful!" Lothar commented.

"Rit always had his way with children…" Daisuke commented. "But that doesn't mean he had the ability to raise them properly…" Preston gave him a sharp look so the doctor stopped commenting.

"As to the training I suggest we all accept the invitation." Preston told the Konohains. "There is always something we can learn from him." He added with a smirk.

--------------------------

The girls were standing with Rit in the backyard. It was clear they were to practice throwing kunai so the girls looked disappointed.

"But uncle this is easy!" Said one and grabbed the kunai and hit the mark precisely.

"I still haven't told you what is your task, so first get to know what you are to do and then judge the exercise." Rit told them.

All three said "Yes uncle."

Others were waiting behind also curious what was going on.

"Ok girls, so here is your task, you see that target? Indeed you are to hit a mark, but you are to do that without using your hands." Rit told them.

"What do you mean without using our hands? We are forbidden to touch the kunai?" The dark green girl asked.

"Yes, Jazzy you cannot touch the kunai." He admitted.

"But how are we going to do that?" Elly asked.

"Using only your charka." He told them. "Just watch." He put the kunai on the grass, there were five kunai for each girl with ribbons in appropriate colors. He extended his hand over the kunai and suddenly the kunai shot out and all hit the target.

"I see, so we are to lift the kunai with our chakra and make them hit the mark?" Elly asked.

"Yes, that is your task. Do you need any more explanations?" He asked but the girls were not listening already trying to do the task. "As soon as you finish I will come and give you something new, and mind you girls I will be watching you the whole time." The girls turned to him and obediently replied "Yes, uncle", so he could finally join the other ninja waiting for him.

-------------------------

They walked to the other side of the castle, where Rit told them to sit on the grass in a circle.

"I bet you are wondering what I have in store for you." He grimed. "So let's get to the point. We will start for a concentration exercise. And then we will continue with something seemingly impossible, and then you will have to overcome your fear in using that seemingly impossible technique. Is everything clear?" Rit told them.

"Grandfather… Nothing is clear." Halante told him with a totally puzzled look on her face.

"Just wait and see." Rit made a smirk. "Now start from this exercise. You extend your hands in from of you, hands towards each other. And you concentrate on the two main chakra points in your hands to create and focused chakra ball." He put his hands forward and soon a delicate ball of yellow chakra was in between his hands. "When you get to this stage, you have to drive the chakra back into your body." He gently joined his fingers and the chakra ball slowly disappeared. "Once you do that, go over there." He pointed to a bag on the grass. "Take a sandwich, and sit down and wait for the others to finish. As for rules. Try to relax, in that condition this exercise will go faster. Secondly do not speak and try not to make any noise not to interrupt others. Once you've done this you must eat something and rest in order to regain some of your strength. The aim of this exercise is to release your spiritual chakra, the chakra you normally use is either red, blue perhaps white or green, but we are trying to reach your yellow or golden chakra which has the most power."

"What is someone is unable to draw chakra?" Lee sadly asked.

"You might not have blue or any other colored chakra, but all living creatures have a least a bit of yellow chakra. So just try and be patient. Hard work and concentration will eventually pay off." He finished and sharply looked at everyone to begin the exercise.


	48. Chapter 48

_Yellow charka?_ Tsuande thought, she heard of blue chakra red chakra, she even saw green chakra but never yellow or gold. But soon she was proven wrong by Remy and shortly after him by Neji. both young Hyuuga's managed to separate their spiritual chakra from their soul rather fast. The next person to everyone's surprise was Lee, who normally had huge problems with chakra control or using chakra in general. After another thirty minutes almost everyone finished the task, and a shy conversation took place around the trees nearby.

"That was rather easy…" Lee commented.

"Indeed for you it was easy. This type of chakra is developed not by natural resources of chakra, but by spiritual power. A good ninja is not only strong physically, but also has to have inner strength. Discipline, diligence and other traits essential for developing character. " Rit standing nearby told him. "Moreover you are a typical taijutsu user, and the clan which developed this technique was Solano, who also put great emphasis on taijutsu."

"So you mean the stronger a person's personality and training the easier it is to draw yellow charka?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"A strong personality is not enough, it depends on the type of personality, one can be strong in laziness or tardiness, not in discipline." Rit explained further.

"So for what can this type of chakra be used?" Tsunade asked.

"Many things, first of all learning how to do it develops in general, and as most of your students will soon learn the more you learn to control your yellow chakra the easier it is to control the normal chakra. There were some cases in which people who never could use genjutsu or ninjutsu, after such training suddenly gained such abilities." He explained. "Moreover, this allows a ninja to use techniques which added to normal taijutsu make the attack more efficient. Like the technique I will teach you today. For most of you learning it properly will take long hours of extra practice, but as you will find this will be rather useful in battle. And not only in battle. When I first saw this used I never considered it to be anything special. After walking on trees, rocks and water, walking on other things cannot be special, but someone proved me wrong." He smiled to himself seeing that most of them already finished their sandwiches and were ready for the next stage.

"We will need to change our location in order to continue." He nodded to Fiodor, and suddenly a blast of green covered them, and soon cold air had hit them.

---------------------------

The new location was simply a mountain slope, covered with snow ice and trees. Most of the ninjas were shaking from the cold, but everyone tried to show it did not affect them. But to say the truth only three or four people looked more or less comfortable.

"Now watch carefully, those with byakugans please turn them on." Rit told them and soon he placed one foot on the half of meter high layer of snow. "Similarly when walking on water you concentrate your chakra on the soles of your feet. But you need to concentrate the yellow chakra to walk on snow. Other types of chakra fluctuate, making it impossible to lift your weight above the snow and thus then you fall in." He gently stepped on the snow and lifted his body from the pile of snow everyone was standing in, and securely placed his second foot next to the other.

"But this is impossible!" Someone commented.

"You if don't want to train leave." Rit commented harshly and sat on the snow, barely touching it and observed his trainees.

Some people gave up soon, one reason was the snow and cold, few could stand it in their normal clothing, others gave up because they didn't advance as fast as they thought. Some like Shikamaru were simply too lazy to complete it. Rit did not make a problem of it, and everyone was sent back to the castle if he or she requested it.

He could see the girls struggling badly to complete this, but he never had expected them to do it in the first place. Contrary to what he told Preston he had observed the fight before his arrival, and he knew exactly who was at what level. At first he thought only his son would be able to complete this, but after the first phase, he qualified both pairs of twins, Neji and that taijutsu kid Lee. It was just a matter of time and patience. He noticed Halante was on the verge of tears and decided he should take both Hinata and Halante back to the castle for their own good. The boys were left there in the cold and snow to manage for themselves…

-----------------------------------------

A light supper had been served at eight, due to the little girls demand for pudding, and everyone could easily tell that a few people were still missing. Some were very worried, but Preston told them that everything would be fine. After all frostbite and cold were not good enough reasons for Solano to die. He tested it on himself several times in the past. And the only person left there without Solano was Lee, but on Tenten's request and insistence a warm coat was delivered to him.

It was just a matter of waiting.

Several hours later most of the guests were asleep in their rooms, but the boys still hadn't returned.

"This is taking a bit too long." Preston approached Rit on one of the castle balconies. "Are you sure all of them are capable?"

"Most of them have already completed the task." Rit answered.

"So why aren't they coming back?" Preston demanded with anxiety.

"One of them is at a lower level of skill, but with a lot of will to succeed. He refused to give up, and they refused to leave him there alone." Rit explained enigmatically.

"Do you think that Konohian kid stands a chance?" Preston guessed who was the reason of the delay.

"Our kids need to learn. Learn not only that they are strong, but also that there are other strong people in the world. They need to see his force of will in order to learn respect for those who are of equal strength but without the Solano." He replied. "He will complete it soon."

"Since when are you so considerate for people without the Solano?" Came a bitter question.

Rit smirked in response. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer for." He replied and left his best friend dumb folded.


	49. Chapter 49

The boys returned early in the morning, most of the freezing cold, but happy. Lee was most happy of all, because he proved to himself and to everyone that he was as good as Neji, Remy and the others. Next to Neji he was the only one from Konoha to complete the task, and for the boy who failed with many things it was a landmark point in his life.

"So who was the first to complete it?" Karen asked the boys during breakfast.

"Obviously Remy." Fiodor replied. "Neji was second and later we made it more or less at the same time."

"How are you doing Lee?" Tenten asked worried. Lee was still dressed warmly and sneezing a bit.

"I'm fine!" He replied with a cheerful smile. "I'm just really hungry." He grabbed one more bowl of cornflakes.

"When will the last part of the training take place?" Tsunade turned directly to Rit. "We have duties in Konoha and we should be returning there shortly." The who Konoha crew sighted.

"I will arrange the training for today afternoon, so you can leave whenever you feel like it, and Lee will be simply delivered a bit later." Rit replied.

"Very well, that will work fine." The Hokage replied. "Do you have any more plans for them before we leave?"

"No." Rit replied briefly. "But I do have some plans concerning Rock Lee apart from training."

"What do you mean?" Tsuande inquired.

"I've noticed some of his muscles and bones bare marks of overuse and injury, and I believe removing at least some will help him in his training. What kind of accident happened that such severe injuries were held and required such invasive treatment?" Rit commented.

"During the Chunin exams Lee held the fifth gate opened for too long and strained his body. Adding to that his opponent used a crushing technique which injured his left arm and leg. I personally performed an operation on him, but removing most of the injured was impossible. He almost lost his life during surgery…" Tsunade explained.

"I see, no wonder his bones are in such bad condition, the gates and opening them were a technique normally used only by Solano, I've heard of some other people who developed this technique as well but usually with devastating results. Without good self-regenerating skills it's a double edges swords, hurting or even killing the person that uses it." Rit noticed.

"Are you going to try to remove the injuries?" Preston asked curiously.

"Try is a good word, I'm not sure I will be able because these are very old wounds, but trying won't hurt him, so I'll see what can be done." Rit enigmatically replied. Lee looked at him totally in shock.

------------------------------------------------

"It was a pleasure to be here with you." Tsuande told Daisuke as they were departing.

"No, the pleasure is on our side." Daisuke said tentatively kissing her hand. "I hope you will visit us soon!"

Tsuande looked back at the people gathered there and noticed most were waving goodbye, and yelling that they should come back again. Even Rit, the brutal Lord Hyuuga of this village was there and gave her one last goodbye nod. She never thought Konoha would make such good friend with one more village apart from Suna, and for her as a leader it was a great success, she knew she owed to the children of her village.

They passed back to Konoha and the time to complete the last part of the training came.

--------------------------------------------------

They sat in a circle in one of the gardens, on grass.

"Now look carefully." Rit told them. "You've already mastered the part with drawing this type of chakra, you've managed to walk on snow, which is rather hard. The next stage is far more difficult and I doubt you will be able to learn it today, or tomorrow or in the next few weeks. This demands time and devotion. And as to give you a good reason to continue I will explain what exactly you can use this for." He looked down at his own foot, and they could see him concentrating yellow charkra on the soles, soon they noticed the gap between his feet and the ground was appearing. After a minute or two Rit was hovering around ten centimeters above the ground.

"Don't understand me wrong, this is not flying." He brutally pointed out noticing the shock on their faces. "With this you create distance between you and something you do not want to touch. So for example when you are falling with great speed and when you know the impact will hurt you with this you can mineralize the effects of the fall. Or when between you and something the ground is covered with lava, fire or anything like that, you can walk across it. I've seen Preston using it for example to walk over spikes and other dangerous objects. You can also repel an enemy with it, and any other thing you can think of. The basic idea is – you do not want to have contact with something and you repel that something from your body with your chakra. First practice how to do it with your feet then advance slowly with other parts of your body. Do not push yourself, this demands time."

The boys looked at each other in shock. "Have fun I'm going to check on the girls, see you all at dinner!" Rit told them and walked away.


	50. Chapter 50

„So when will Haylee arrive?" Preston asked quietly as they watched over the training girls.

"It depends from her father. He needs to finish some business in the land of Earth and then they will head towards the land of fire. I already sensed the portal you set up in Konoha so I told them to take that path." Rit replied.

"Smart, that way they won't know where our village is and yet they will be able to come here." Preston noticed.

"The union with Konoha brings some other advantages as well…" Rit commented. "There are problems us ahead and having an ally, even if weak and human, might end up to be beneficial."

"Is it that bad over there?" Preston asked.

Rit only nodded in response. "Together with Christan, Mal made the decision to evacuate everyone from the other three dimensions. It is getting too dangerous there, even for people like us."

"And there is nowhere to run or hide?" The older man asked.

"This is where it all started, and they know all the paths we found. There is no escaping." Rit said bitterly.

"Is there?" Preston said taking out one of his most treasured possessions. A little piece of paper with the sole words "Death is only the beginning." Rit looked at it sternly as if lost in his thoughts. "Let's ask them again what happened. Maybe we missed something…" He finally said and Preston nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Konoha might be attacked because of us?" Preston suddenly realized the danger.

"I doubt it. They know how we treat normal humans, so they won't regard that as anything important enough to act. What worries me more in the Akatsuki, the demons are secure for now, but the ninja of that organization are still somewhere out there and they might be plotting to attack the only enemy they can name." Rit admitted.

"What are we going to do?" Preston asked.

"Leave it all to me, I have a plan. Thanks to the passing time we lost several important figures from our side of the chessboard, but we gained several more stronger ones. All that is left is carefully dealing with what he have left and what we know." Rit cut the discussion and when to give the girls a new task. That was the moment Preston noticed something was missing, he could remember that Rit usually wore his beloved Katana but he didn't have it since he came back home. _Strange_ he thought, because no reason could come to him as to explain why he left him most powerful weapon.

--------------------------------------

The boys reported in just before dinner, and presented to Rit all they had achieved. Remy and Fiodor were able to even gain around 7-8 centimeters, while Lee and Martin only a bit above the ground, but still everyone had improved greatly. They insisted Lee stayed for dinner but after dinner everyone was surprised with Rit's declaration that he won't be going to Konoha alone.

"I've considered everything that happened here during my absence and I've decided to take some steps." Rit announced.

"Steps?" Halante gasped.

"You've all been lazy, having nothing to do. You stayed safely at home and apart from that "saving Hinata" escapade you did nothing out of the ordinary. To be frank it surprises me, at your age there was no power in the world to keep me in one place for longer than several days, and somehow you managed to stay years and months over here. And I say no to that. After dinner I want you four to pack your things," he turned towards the young Hyuugas "Karen, Art, Lothar and Manfred you as well."

"But why uncle?" Karen gasped.

"I've decided that you will move to Konoha for a bit, and help rebuild the city and serve in normal ninja missions." Rit told them harshly.

"What if we don't want to go?" Manfred asked.

"If you put it that way, then I'll say it differently. I'm officially kicking you out and if you want it or not I'll drag your asses to Konoha and chain you to the Hogake!" He exclaimed observing the shock on their faces with amazement.

"If you put it that way Uncle, I think we don't have a choice." Lothar commented peacefully.

"No you don't have a choice." Rit commented with a smirk.


	51. Chapter 51

„So you give the kids under my authority?" Tsuande asked Rit again making sure she understood his request correctly.

"They have low motivation, so I hope being faced with some hard missions and real like situation will mobilize them a bit more…" He murmured sitting on her desk. She looked at him sharply but did not comment.

"Sure they going to stay with the Hyuuga clan?" She asked.

"No, I've arranged different accommodation…" He smirked. "On my way here I took a look at our Konoha residence and although it doesn't look too good, it will force them to do something productive. It's still standing so it'll be all they need." She kept her face as stone but couldn't help to smile a bit.

"So I can give them any job I like?" She smirked and as he nodded she gazed at tones of papers laying around the desk and truly smiled.

-----------------------------

They stood in front of a dilapidated house in the middle of Konoha. And the youngsters didn't look too happy about it.

"Are you sure Uncle that this is the place we are to stay in? Can't we move into the Hyuuga compound?" Manfred asked totally disgusted by the state the house was in.

"First of all we have no right to stay there, and I don't want to oblige that part of the clan to anything towards us." Rit stated clearly. "Secondly we own this house, so why shouldn't you stay here?" The kids did not dare look at him. "Thirdly this house belongs to Tristian so I want you to make it look more presentable before he arrives to be the permanent ambassador between Konoha and the Solano."

"So not only we are to live here, but also we have to renovate this place?" Lothar gasped.

"Bingo!" Rit exclaimed. "Coming back to the basics. Here you are some further training instructions." He handed Hianta a thick book. "Here you go with a dictionary of Jutsu." He gave that book to Remy. "And finally a manual for learning Brutal fist, which is the second step of Gentle fist." He gave the book to Neji. "Careful with that one, it's really old and the last copy… After their father.." he pointed at Manfred, Lothar and Karen "…burned the other copy."

"Now let's see what else…" He dug in his bag. "Oh here's a book for you Halante, I found it in the Uchiha library recently." He gave her a thin book. "Some money Remy…" He handed him a wallet. "Oh and I almost forgot!" He took out a pair of long white gloves. "Here you go Neji." He threw them at the boy.

"What are these?" Neji looked at them suspiciously. He noticed a sign on the inner side and it read "Neji Solano-Hyuuga."

"They're battle gloves. They used to belong to a person who bore the same name as you…" Rit explained. "I found them while going through the house. And since he's long since dead I doubt he'll mind if you have them."

"How do I use them?" Neji asked unsurely.

"Just put them on, and use gentle or brutal fist. They will condense your chakra and do some other cool things with it. They reduce the chakra you use, permitting to fight longer and much more efficiently. Details are in the training instructions and there should be a chapter on it in the Brutal fist manual." He explained briefly. "You'll figure it out as soon as you try using them."

"Now last by not least there are two requests I have to make from you. First give me your knives, I'll give them back in a few days. Secondly I want you to come home in ten days, and bring that Lee kid with you, we'll try to do something about his bones and muscles. Have fun!" He told them and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you think he was serious about staying here and having us renovate this place?" Lothar looked at the building again.

"Yes I think he was." Art gasped.

"What she we start from?" Karen asked vividly.

"Hmm this should be easy…." They head Remy say while reading the Jutsu dictionary. "Could you please stand back?" He asked everyone and to their surprise took out a piece of chalk. They stood away as he asked and observed and he drew a circle around the house.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked impatiently.

"Saving us a lot of work…" Remy murmured in response.

Soon he finished and kneed next the circle just a meter away from the others. He opened the book and put it on the ground next to him, but making sure it did not touch the circle.

He made two hand signs and touched the circle on the ground. Two more and again touch the ground, after the third touch the whole circle began to glow blue with chakra. Then the sequence changed, three signs one touch, ten signs, two touches, five signs and three touches. Many more signs and strange gestures came after, and soon the house could not be seen because the amount of chakra the circle was loaded with. One more sign and one more touch later, the whole circle rapidly went blue and it blinded them. As soon as they opened their eyes they saw something which was not there before. Or to be exact it was there, but it looked totally different. The house was there, but this time it looked nice, the wall were white, and the windows had red frames, and the roof was vivid red. It was just as the house should look like, and totally not the same thing they saw when coming there.

"What did you do?" Halante gasped.

Remy picked up the book. "It's called recreation jutsu. This house was created with a jutsu, which can be seen by those marks on the foundations. So according to this book, if something was created by jutsu it can also be recreated by a simple jutsu."

"Can I take a look?" Art asked and reached fro the book. "Indeed you are right, if something is recreated it means it comes back to the state it was when being created! Cool!" He began rapidly scanning the book for more interesting information, with one had ne grabbed his bag and concentrating on reading he slowly when into the house.

"Unbelievable!" Hianta gasped still looking in amazement at the house."

"Unbelievably cool!" Karen smiled at her.


End file.
